OOTB: Original
by Mikari Satsuke
Summary: Yes, exactly what the title says. The Original Out of the Blue. This is just a re-post for certain reasons that won't be explained in this summary. The only reason that YOU would want to read it is to compare it with the re-write. Try not to flame this poor sucker to death, for what reason? I do not know. Sorry for wasting your time! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for wasting your time, for this is indeed a re-posting of my 'Original' OOTB story, which I have started a complete re-writing of it.**

**I apologize deeply for suddenly stopping this, for it was only posted to see how people reacted to a newbie at writing, who was actually testing out her writing skills (which failed miserably, might I add) and now realized there's more to a story than just simply typing letters and numbers.**

**I'm terribly sorry that I deleted this without a second thought. I regretted that action, for this story is a good example for myself (and maybe others) that want to start a story of their own. So they can see for themselves that every first attempt will be crappy without the right guidelines and imagination. And he who is not lazy. :)**

**I, for one, am going through the darkest time for all of those who love to create exciting stories... MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Why it has come to be? I do not know.**

**Why I have suddenly appeared and posted something that isn't an update on my current re-write? I do not know.**

**Why I am writing extremely OOC for myself? Don't answer that!**

**AND NOW! I'll-crawl-back-into-my-depression-corner-of-writers-block-ness-ess-ess-BYE!**

* * *

'Drifting drifting drifting.' I sighed as my small boat slowly bobbed up and down with the waves. "So relaxing " I said to no one in particular. 'I could lie here all day ' I thought. 'But I should really find somewhere to re-stock and rest for a bit.'

A few minutes passed. 'Just a bit longer...Okay I should really get up now.' I finally pushed myself up into a sitting position and checked out my surroundings.

'Hmm ' I was about to lay back down when I spotted a rather odd looking island no, a ship? "I wonder " Getting the ores out, I started to row in the direction of the ship/island.

As I neared my destination, I noticed that there was indeed a huge ship and next to it a smaller one. As I got closer, the smaller ship turned out to be a Restaurant. 'Wow, just my luck.' Grinning happily to myself, I sped up my rowing until I reached the docking area.

Once I arrived, I dumped the ores back into the boat and jumped out onto the deck. After tying my super cruiser securely, I stretched and had a good look at the place. I didn't care how beat up everything looked, I just wanted food!

"The Baratie? Sounds yummy!" I said to myself as I imagined what food they would have. I had to stop myself from making a scene by kicking the door open and running inside like a maniac. Well if there was a door that is. Where the door was, was giant whole. Like someone had blown it up or something? Oh well.

"Food, food, food!" I sung hungrily as I stepped, well rather skipped, inside the front entrance. Not taking much note that the huge ship towering over the place was one owned by a deadly pirate.

As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a large group of chefs arguing over something about a 'Don Krieg' and some other gibberish I couldn't quite make out, due to my habit of zoning in and out of deep thought.

I guessed something bad was going down, seeing all the looks on the chefs' faces. So I decided to go back outside and wait it out. I leaned up against the wall closet to the entrance. 'Don Krieg strikes again!' was all I thought of. 'And I was hoping to get a decent meal '

Not long after though, much to my surprise, the huge ship in front of me was suddenly cut in half! The whole restaurant rocked around violently whilst the whale of a boat slowly broke apart and sunk in various places.

'No ordinary being could slice a boat that big in half ' I checked out the area, managing to keep my ground due to how unstable the flooring was at that moment. I took no heed to the quad of men who ran out the Baratie's door way, yelling and screaming about something. In fear or excitement? I didn't have a clue.

I continued to search the sea, trying to spot something out of the ordinary. After I was sure nothing was coming, I turned in the direction of the guys who had now quietened down.

They seemed like a lively bunch, but something else caught my eye. It was the straw-hat sitting on top of the boy in red's head. I moved a bit closer, still eyeing the hat, until I could get a good look at the boy. 'I know that face that hat is a dead give-away!'

Let's see if he'll recognise me. "Oi, Luffy-kun! Is that you?" I yelled over to the group. 'Please remember me, you dill!' The boy with the straw-hat turned to face me, who was waving and grinning like an idiot.

"Eh?" He leaned forward, squinting his eyes a bit. "Mika ? Ahh! Mika-Chan! Hey!" He jumped off the railing and headed towards me. 'Thank goodness', I sighed, relieved. In the background the other four guys all had questioned looks on their faces as they exchanged glances between each other. "Who ?" They all mumbled to themselves.

When Luffy got close enough he engulfed me in his rubbery hug-o-doom. "Mika-Chan! What are you doing here?" Luffy asked in a childish matter. "Oh you know, travelling around, same old." I said in reply, happily returning his hug before peering over at the group of guys behind Luffy. "Luff, who are they? Friends of yours?" We broke the hug as Luffy looked back at the now confused men. "Ah, they're my nakama! The swordsman is Zoro, the one with the long nose is Usopp and the other two are Johnny and Yosako. I do have a navigator called Nami, but she stole the ship and ran away. And I also have a cook called Sanji!" Luffy pointed to each individual present and laughing loudly as he said the last sentence.

"Ah I see, it's nice to meet you all!" I said cheerfully, nodding to each person, which they hesitantly returned, still taking in the scene before them. I gave them a sweet smile as I gave them my full attention.

"Now I should introduce myself, aye? My names Mikari, Satsuke Mikari."

* * *

**Also, I realized that there's a lot of missing full stops and what not, due to the fact that I can't be bothered fixing every little mistake in this story, since I had done that after I uploaded each chapter (before posting). A lot of it may not make sense as well. The only thing I did was put the lines in the later chapters. NOTHING ELSE HAS BEEN TOUCHED.**

**Keep in mind, you don't have to review this story or anything. You can tell me your opinion on this lameness but if your going to be harsh (which I know some people do without realizing) (no offence!), just please think before you submit. I tend to take things really hard. I'm negative enough about myself as it is...**

**Sorry for blabbering.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unnecessary nothingness of words.

* * *

"So you're heading for the Grand Line, Luff?" I questioned him as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Yep! Say Mika-Chan, join my crew! It'll be fun!" He asked with that goofy grin of his. "Hmm Give me some time to think it through please, Luffy-kun." 'That may mess up my schedule'. He gave me a look that clearly said he wasn't too happy with my answer. "Don't worry Luffy-kun, we'll figure something out later!" I reassured him, well more to myself.

"Hmm Alright, if you say so!" He replied happily. Somehow I got the vibe that his friends thought something were terribly wrong with him. Seeing as all their jaws were wide open. "He agreed that easily what is she?" Usopp, I believe, said in disbelief.

"What's up with them?" I whispered to Luffy. "I dunno." He whispered loudly back. "Meh fair enough."

There was a sudden commotion going on over the far side of the half sunken ship, and I noticed that swordsman, Zoro, had disappeared from his spot next to Usopp. "Where did Zoro-kun go?" I did a full circle before turning to face the group of pirates on the ship ruins.

And there he was. Not only Zoro but, the man with the hawk-like eyes. My gaze landed on Zoro, who was now talking to the one and only Hawk Eyes Mihawk. 'Is he seriously planning to duel him?' Guessing by how he had drawn his 3 katana's, I'd say he was.

Watching closely I saw Mihawk pull of his necklace, which turned out to be a pretty small blade. 'Ha-ha butter knife.' I couldn't help but think that. As the two started their duel, I slowly moved to the edge of the deck, trying to get close but not so I wasn't in their faces.

I must've looked like a mad woman, seeing how I was standing there enjoying the show, with a wide grin stretched across my face. Shaking with excitement, not fear, as Zoro went wild with his attacks which were easily blocked by Mihawk's butter knife.

I was too engrossed in watching how Mihawk dodged with ease, to see that poor Zoro was slowing down and taking a few hits, which did some damage.

From the corner of my eye, Luffy was holding down Johnny and Yosaku. 'Must be trying to interfere.'

During that split second, Zoro was stabbed right where his heart was. But not deep enough to pierce it, since he was still alive and breathing, so I thought.

"Ouchy mamma ." The two swordsmen were talking to each other, seriously. You've been stabbed in the chest, so you have a 5 minute chat like nothing bad has happened.

Mihawk, finally, pulled his mini death knife out of the still standing Zoro. 'That guy can take pain pretty well.' Surely anyone else would've at least flinched or groaned or did something to show he was in pain!

Then the pair both launched at each other a final time. For a split second you would think Zoro may have succeeded in some matter, but you'd be mad to have that thought cross your mind, after seeing the outcome of this last blow.

Once they passed through one another, a few medium slashes coated in blood were seen on Zoro's chest to stomach. The 2 katana's in his hands snapped in half. I could hear Luffy and the other three yelling even louder as we watched Zoro turn to face Mihawk, his 3rd katana now in its sheath.

Stretching his arms out to his sides, he waited to be 'finished off'. Mihawk didn't show any sign of refusing the offer, for he stepped forward and with one swift move of his sword, made the nastiest wound across the whole front of Zoro.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted, as blood splattered all over the place and Zoro went plunging into the deep blue. "ANIKI!" Both Johnny and Yosaku dived in after him, and not long after they came up with the very badly injured swordsman.

I was lost for words. I could only stand there and take in what was happening right in front of me. Though I had to jump of the way, for Luffy was zooming over to where Mihawk was. And he wasn't happy. Not one bit.

'Luffy ' I regained my composure when Mihawk dodged Luffy's attempt to attack him, leading Luffy into the timber behind him. I had to laugh a little at that.

I took note that Mihawk would glance over my way anytime I moved. Now that I think about it. Mihawk was looking at me from time to time ever since he'd arrived. Was there something on my face? Or was he just looking at the area behind me? I have no idea.

I moved my hand down my side, only for it to land on a sword hilt strapped to my belt. I jumped out of my skin! 'What the? Oh! Forgot I had that.' During this entire brawl, I'd forgotten I had a weapon of my own. I almost had a heart attack. 'Geez, stupid sword.'

I snapped from my chain of thought, put on my best smile and waved over at Mihawk and Luffy. Luffy gave me thumbs up, Mihawk just stared at me. I swear he flashed a smirk back, but that was just my imagination.

'Oh yeah, better check on Zoro.' I leapt over onto the boat Zoro resided on. He was still breathing, besides being unconscious, all was good.

"Oi Usopp! Take Zoro with you and go get Nami!" Luffy shouted. Nami? Ah, his navigator. Right. "Okay Luffy! Johnny and Yosaku are coming too!" Well I guess I could help them out, no big deal.

"Hey, Luffy-kun! Is it alright if I go too? I have time to spare." This should also help me make up my mind whether or not to join his crew. It should do me some good as well.

"Ah, sure Mika-Chan!" He nodded with another grin of his.

"Are you coming Luff?" I really wanted to know what he's been up to since we last saw each other.

"No, I can't. I still have to pay back the restaurant. I should be there later!"

Pay back the restaurant? What trouble did he cause now? That lad, he's hardly changed. "Okay, fine by me. See you then!" The five of us set off, ready for action! Well minus Usopp and Zoro. You know how it is. Half-dead Zoro and the cowardly Usopp. I hope they pull their act together.

I had a feeling Zoro would, he just needed rest. And a lot of it. Usopp had finished bandaging him up already. Good job Usopp. Let's hope Zoro doesn't try anything stupid in that shape.

I watched as the Baratie slowly got smaller and smaller in the distance. I guess Mihawk had done a vanishing act because I don't recall seeing him sail off. Probably went while I checked on Zoro. Doesn't bother me, as long as I got a chance to see him with my own eyes, who wouldn't want it any other way?

I sat down, facing the others on the boat. I decided I would try to relax, closing my eyes; I lied down with my arms behind my head. 'What a day. And it's only the beginning.' I wondered what obstacles were ahead. 'It shouldn't be too hard to save Nami, should it?'

Clearly, I had no idea what troubles I had to face. And that they just might reveal secrets very few knew of. Nah, those secrets weren't too much of a big deal. Besides, I'm not known through-out the whole Blue. Or was I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Braaaiinnn...POOOP!**

* * *

The trip was quiet. The only sound you could hear was the ocean's waves, Zoro's snoring and Usopp and Johnny murmuring to one another.

'I must have fallen asleep.' Yawning loudly, I sat up and stretched. No one had said a word to me since, well never. I took this opportunity to examine the three men.

Zoro wore a plain, white V-neck shirt, black pants, shoes and waste band. Or were they dark green? Moving on! He also had 3 long gold earrings in his left ear. You couldn't mistake that moss green hair of his either. And of course his 3 katana's lying next to his side.

Zoro cracked an eye open, obviously noticing my staring. "What are you looking at?" He snapped. Busted! "Nothing! Sorry " 'Temper, temper.' He grumbled something else and went back to his nap. 'Someone's grouchy '

I switched my examining over to Usopp. Not too flashy. Just some overalls, a bandana, shoes and yeah. But I did spot a slingshot and carry bag on his side. 'Sniper? That's different.'

I went to examine Johnny when Usopp cleared his throat, gaining my attention. "So Mikari was it? Err I was wondering, how do you and Luffy know each other?" He sounded serious, so I'll tell him.

"Well, let's see now. We are old friends I guess. I met him when I was little." I started, smiling at the memory. "I didn't stay where he lived for very long though."

"Oh. Why was that? I m-mean you don't have to tell us if you d-don't want to." Usopp said, fidgeting with some rope he picked up. "No its fine, I'll tell you. It's because I travelled a lot, so I only got to stick round for a month or so." I replied, frowning in thought.

"Travelled aye?" Zoro mumbled to himself. Wasn't he asleep? Don't tell me he's been up the whole time. Whatever, I don't mind.

"How about we continue this later. Do you even know which direction Nami sailed? I mean, we are her 'rescue team', right?" I asked Usopp, being the only one who listened.

He was about to say something when Johnny interrupted him. "W-we're here Arlong Park!" Well that answered my question. What's this 'Arlong Park' anyway?

I watched as Johnny and Usopp shrunk down behind the boats sides, cowering in fear. Zoro was now sitting upright, taking a look for himself.

"T-this is it. The base of the merman pirate, Arlong, who survived the Grand Line!" Usopp blabbered, even more scared than before. "Is Nami really there?"

"If Nami-aneki's here, then the Going Merry would be docked somewhere nearby." Johnny answered, not as scared as Usopp. "Ah r-right." 'Going Merry? Must be their ship.'

"Is it really that bad?" I questioned myself, since no one was listening. Zoro stood up, katana in hand. "Prepare to rush in." Oh hell yeah!

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS! NO WAY!" Johnny and Usopp shrieked. "Why would we do THAT!"

"Sorry kiddies, but I'm with Zoro. Even though I'm not a fan of killing sprees, I need something to get my blood pumped." I told them, earning silent pleas from the two. Zoro smirked at my remark.

"AHHH! What's wrong with you people! You don't know what we're up against here!" Usopp yelled, sadly not liking the 'plan'. "Plus being merman who knows how deadly they can be!" Johnny continued, not happy either.

"I didn't come here to play coward. Luffy wants me to bring that woman back. I don't care who the opponents are, but I'll surely get her back." Zoro said with no sign of changing his mind.

"I did say I would help out, so lead the way!" I fist pumped, ready for action! "No thanks " The two party poopers mumbled.

"Let's go!" Zoro called out.

"Yes sir!" I wasn't going to back down. Arlong here we come! My chain of thought was broken by something smashing on the back of my head. "Huh?" I saw Zoro fall flat on his face and turned to look at who the culprit was.

Johnny looked at me, then at the stick in his hand, then back to me, then back to his hand and his eyes blew out from his face. "W-w-what the hell! My hammer . Smashed on . Your .HEAD!" Now it was Usopp's turn to yell. "WHAT! Why isn't she knocked out? GASP!" Usopp saw the remains of the hammer, now on the floor of the boat.

Oblivious to what happened, I looked down at the now unconscious Zoro. "Why did you knock Zoro-kun out?" I asked the two, who were still in shock about the hammer and my head. "H-how did you? W-what did you do? What a-are y-you?" It didn't register in my brain what they were going on about.

"Hey, what are we going to do now that Zoro-kun is out?" I said, confused by their actions. "Well n-never mind about that, just help us t-tie him up." Usopp said, not taking his eyes off me.

The pair dragged Zoro to the mast and proceeded tying a rope around him. 'They are so dead if he breaks free.' I snickered as I imagined Zoro strangling the life out of Johnny and Usopp.

I sat down next to Zoro, and waited for him to wake up. 'Man this is going to be good.'

"What is this? Untie me already!" The ticked off Zoro repeated, only to be ignored yet again. Well, it could've been better.

"Ah there's Merry!" Usopp pointed out, setting the binoculars down. He looked at the map in Johnny's hands. "This part is east from Arlong's Park, Cocoyashi Village. But why would she anchor so far away from the park?" Johnny asked, eyeing the map more closely. 'Good question why would she?'

"Oi untie me dammit!" Zoro shouted again. "Nah uh. You've got deadly wounds all over you. Just sit tight while we handle this." Usopp replied patting Zoro's bandaged chest, causing him to jolt in pain. "I'll bring that woman back!" Usopp laughed standing up with his arms crossed, now full of confidence.

"Just because we're not at Arlong Park, he sure is taking everything in easily " Johnny muttered. "You got that right " I sighed. Usopp, what are we going to do with you? "Prepare to anchor!" Oh dear me. "Aye!" I wonder how long his act will last.

Usopp stood at the front of the boat and started talking to himself about 'The Great Adventures of Captain Usopp' or whatever. I glanced back at Zoro. Yup, still ticked off.

Usopp suddenly was down on the floor next to Zoro, freaking out. Johnny joined him a second later. "Is everything okay?" He whispered. I looked to the front of the boat and there was the problem. "MERMEN!" Both Johnny and Usopp screamed quietly.

"Full speed ahead!"

"Aye Capt'!" The two whispered as we passed the mermen standing close to the water. "WHY DON'T WE DOCK HERE?" Nice one Zoro. He was shushed by the pair, Usopp and Johnny. I chuckled silently to myself. 'Men '

"Didn't you see some of Arlong's men over there?" Usopp screeched. "You don't have the right to be mad!" Zoro yelled back, shoving his feet in Usopp's face.

"It must already be controlled by Arlong." I said looking down in thought. 'What should we do now?' "Hurry up and untie me you idiot!" Zoro practically roared at Usopp.

"Ahhh! Abandon ship!" Johnny and Usopp chorused. 'Wait what?' I turned my head to see the mermen from before dive into the water. 'Damn, now what?'

"Oi get back here!" 'Eh?' I looked back to where Usopp and Johnny had been, only to find them swimming off, leaving the two of us behind. "Hey where are you two going?" I yelled out to them, but they didn't hear, since they kept swimming.

"Damn them idiots Oi, Mikari untie me already!" Zoro yelled from behind me. "Sorry, I'll do it now." I twisted around to grab the ropes. I heard splashing then 2 thuds sounded on the flooring. "What only two people?" 'Too late.'

"This guy's injured. I guess the crew from this ship tortured him and tied him up." The merman said, "Yeah and they made this woman sit and watch in the whole thing." Continued the other merman. "Well, we better take them to Arlong." 'Mermen and the theories they come up with '

"I'll ask you once more, what's your purpose here?" Arlong himself growled, not happy with the answers he was receiving. "Like I said, I'm here to find a woman you half-fish bastard." Zoro said, irritated.

"Oh this low-life human's got guts. I'll let that slip, but you're not allowed to say half-fish again." Arlong said. "Us mermen are evolved beings who breathe underwater " I zoned out for a bit, replaying the situation Zoro and I were in.

Okay, after the mermen caught us, they tied my hands behind my back. They tied Zoro's hands and feet together and removed him from the mast. I willingly let them do this, because I didn't want any more trouble to arise.

So now Zoro is being questioned by Arlong and I'm standing a few feet from where Zoro is sitting, being held by another 2 mermen. Yeah, if I was the killing type, we wouldn't be here for more than 5 seconds.

I came back to reality, looking up to see an orange haired girl standing next to Arlong. 'Who's that?' I looked back to Zoro, who had a shocked look on his face. "Oi Nami, what does he mean by 'our greatest cartographer'?" 'What, that's Nami?'

"What? You guys know each other?" Arlong said, grinning. "That's ridiculous, he's just another victim. I gained heaps of loot from them." Nami replied, walking towards Zoro. "You've been deceived. Why do you keep chasing after me?" She kneeled down, eye to eye with Zoro.

Nami probably hasn't taken notice of me, or has and doesn't bother questioning who I am. "So this is your true nature? To think you hated pirates " Zoro said, staring straight at Nami. 'She hated pirates? What's going on here?' "It was all an act, you'll understand after seeing this." With that Nami showed Zoro the tattoo on her left arm. It was exactly the same as Arlong's Jolly Roger, only blue.

Arlong roared with laughter, "You were blindly deceived, weren't you? She can even forget her mother's death for the sake of money. She's a cold-blooded witch." I saw Nami's facial expression change into one of agony. 'Okay, something is not right here.'

"I get it now. I never did trust her from the beginning." Zoro said, also noticing her hurt face. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was a murderer even." He must be on to something, surely. "If you understand, just get lost already! You're an eyesore!" Nami snapped at Zoro.

Zoro chuckled, glancing at me, and then he pushed himself into the water behind him. 'What is he doing! Is he stupid?' I watched wide eyed as he slowly sunk deeper and deeper. I couldn't dive in after him, for several reasons.

Nami was shocked, speechless. Kicking off her shoes, she dived in after Zoro. Seconds later she submerged with Zoro, a smirk on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" Nami hissed. "Same to you, what do you think you're doing?" 'Cut the crap Zoro, that was dangerous and you know it.' "You can't even let one person die in front of you, quit the act already."

"Stop messing with me!" Nami screamed, stomping on Zoro's back. "If you get involved with me anymore, you'll be killed!" She lifted him up by his neck. "Nice bandages you got there." Nami said, eyeing Zoro's chest. "My other shirt ripped, this is a substitute." Zoro replied.

Nami then punched Zoro's wound, making him arch forward in pain. 'Zoro-kun!' That girl is asking for it. "What do you have planned for him, Nami?" Arlong asked. "Lock him up. I'll take care of it." Nami said, walking past Arlong. "I see. What about the girl?"

"Girl ?" Nami questioned turning to peer at me. "Tch Lock her up with him. I'll deal with her later." 'Whoa Harsh.'

"Arlong-san! Arlong-san!" A merman yelled, running in the park entrance. "What's up, bud?" Arlong asked, facing the merman. "Forgive me, there was a long-nosed guy who was with them, but I failed to catch him." The merman said. 'Oh crab nuggets. He better be safe!' I glanced over at Zoro, he didn't look pleased.

"I think he fled to Cocoyashi Village " The merman trailed off. "Cocoyashi Village? Good timing, I've got some errands there. Shall I pay them a visit?" Arlong said, staring at Nami. I saw her clench her fists. 'Something is going on. I can't put my finger on it though '

With that said, I was dragged off to the cells, with Zoro not far behind me.

The cell wasn't too bad, I guess. Apart from the damp walls and floor, it felt kind of homey. Note: kind of. Yeah this is the life.

I looked over at Zoro. He seemed to be thinking. Probably finding a way out of here. Well, sunny boy, today's your lucky day. For I have a plan, sort of.

I pulled my hands apart, ripping the rope in the process, and jumped up from my cosy position on the wet floor. Zoro noticed my sudden movement, his head snapping to face me. "What? How did you break free?" Zoro said, bewildered. "Huh? The rope? Easy as pie. I just ripped them by pulling my hands apart. Nothing fancy."

The look on his face. Priceless. "How is that possible? Unless " I cut Zoro off. "No time to chat. Let's get out of here." I said, cheerily. I hopped next to him, bent down and shredded the binds on both his hands and ankles. "Thanks I think." Zoro muttered, eyeing my strangely.

He stood up behind me. "Hmm now what?" Zoro asked. I twisted my head around, a huge grin on my face. "I'll take the wall out. No sweat." He stared at me. Like for a really, really long time, not blinking once. 'Was it something I said?'

I shrugged it off and stepped over to the wall. I was about to smash it down when I heard footsteps coming our way. Ready for action, I waited for the 'someone' to reach the cell door. It slowly creaked open to reveal Nami? 'She better not be here to finish the job.'

Nami saw both me and Zoro, no longer bounded. She was shocked for a second, but changed back to her acting face. She stepped back out the door. "Leave. Before Arlong gets back." With that she carelessly chucked Zoro and mine's katana's on the ground.

"I take it this is our queue to leave." I said, picking up both the swords and then handing Zoro his. "You said it." And thus we headed out. A smile on my face and a smirk on Zoro's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Birdy nom nom.**

* * *

"Was it necessary to kill them all?" I sighed, looking around at all the dead mermen. "I was just killing time. What did you want me to do? Play Snap with them?" Zoro said, glaring at me. "I suppose. But think before you act next time."

"Tch whatever." Zoro was currently sitting in what I dubbed 'Arlong's Throne'. I was leaning on the arm of the throne, not impressed with the sight before me. 'Oh joy, dead people.' He could've at least knocked them out, but no, he had to kill them off like animals. I'll never understand men's way of getting the job done.

"Well, what should we do now? Besides killing would be nice." I asked, playing with my bangs. "Don't ask me. I can't think of anything that won't make me die from boredom." Zoro replied, yawning loudly. "Fair enough."

"Oh oh oh! This one's awesome! Even I, Hachi-Hatchan, a member of Arlong's elite, can't pull it up. It must be a super fish " A voice shouted from over the wall.

"Huh? Who was that?" I said, standing up and trotting over to the wall. "Hm?" Zoro stood up and followed my direction.

We climbed to the top of the wall to find another merman fishing? "Truly, my gusto is East Blue's best. Anything strange?" The merman, Hachi I heard, was talking to himself.

"Definitely strange." Zoro said, staring down at Hachi. "Yup, definitely." I mumbled, also staring at the odd looking merman. I sat on the wall as Hachi twisted around.

"Huh? Who the heck are you? Huh? M-me? I'm Hatchan. Call me Hachi." Hachi said, pointing to himself. 'Okay, this guy is an odd one.' "Are you a merman too?" Zoro asked. 'No crap Zoro, he's a unicorn.' Since when was I a mean person? Bad Mikari!

"Of course, of course! I'm a charming octopus merman. Do I look human?" Hachi said, making his arms dance. "I guess not "

"Are you a marine or guest?" Hachi asked, still dancing around. "Guest? Yeah we're 'guests'." I said, smiling over at Zoro. I think he got the vibe. Note to self: Think. "Ah right, 'Guests'." Zoro smirked, turning around and looking at his work. "But Arlong-san's not here right now." Hachi informed us.

"Yeah. Where'd he go?" Zoro asked. "I heard there was a long nosed stranger that was trying to run away. They say that 2 others were caught and held here though. Arlong-san went to Cocoyashi Village to catch him." Hachi said, going back to his fishing. "Usopp, huh?" 'That's just great. Brilliant.'

"Cocoyashi Village, how do we get there?" Zoro asked, jumping down to where Hachi was seated. "Get in." Hachi pointed to a barrel floating on the water. "Eh? Come again?" I said confused, hopping down after Zoro. "Guest's right? I'll take you there." 'Okay creepy octopus.'

* * *

Before I knew it, we had arrived at our destination. "We've arrived. Cocoyashi Village." Hachi said. Zoro and I jumped out of the barrel and onto the shore. "Arlong-san should be here."

"Thanks for the ride." I said to Hachi, smiling. "Don't mention it, later!" I watched as Hachi swam away, only to stop again saying, "Oh! I didn't ask your name!" 'Baloney!'

I fiddled with my katana. Zoro tensed visibly. "Me? You want to hear my name again? It's Hatchan. Come again!" Hatchan said waving a handkerchief in the air, then set off again.

"Ha-ha, close one. Well for you anyway " I sighed as Zoro relaxed. "Strange guy let's go." Zoro said, glancing at me before running off.

"Okie dokie!" 'I wonder what other weird people we'll meet today.' With that, I ran after Zoro.

* * *

After a short while, we had found Cocoyashi Village. It was easy to find thanks to the path that lead straight to it. If I wasn't there to keep Zoro from going off the path, he would've been lost a long time ago.

The first person we questioned didn't turn out the way we, well I, wanted.

"What was that? Usopp got caught?" Zoro said slamming his hand on the house behind the man he was interrogating. "He was just taken to Arlong Park." The man spluttered, scared out of his skin. "That man was brave enough to go against Arlong. I'm sure he's been killed already." Another man said next to me.

"Damn." Zoro stepped back, staring at his hand. "So he was caught while you were 'killing time'." I sighed, rubbing my temples. Zoro then raced off, with me not far behind. "Usopp! Stay alive!" Zoro shouted.

* * *

We'd been running for a while. I wasn't sure if we were going the right way either. I was too busy worrying about Usopp to bother with directions. 'I've only known these guy's for a few hours, but I still care for their safety.'

Zoro suddenly stopped, making me run into him. The force made him face plant. "Oh sorry Zoro-kun! Here!" I grabbed the back of his collar and lifted him onto his feet.

"There, job done." I said dusting off my hands. "What the hell are you?" Zoro said brushing himself off. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Eh?"

"Never mind. Did you feel that? Something's coming." Zoro looked around, high alert. "Feel what?" There was a loud crashing sound. We both turned our heads to see a ship flying straight for us.

"Yo, Zoro! Mika-chan!" Someone yelled from the boat. As the ship passed I jumped onto the deck. As for Zoro, he was hit by the front of it. Earning him to be crushed as the ship smashed into an oncoming rock face.

"AGAIN AGAIN!" I shouted, popping up from the remains of the boat. "You bastard What the heck are you doing?" Zoro grumbled crawling out from the wooden mess. "We've come to save Nami. Still haven't found her?"

"Luffy-kun! You're here!" I skipped over to Luffy, giving him a hug. He returned it, not without grinning like an idiot of course.

I broke the hug to see a guy behind Luffy, staring at me with heart eyes? He had blonde hair, his fringe covering one eye and a very curly eyebrow. He wore a black suit and had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. 'I don't like smoking.'

Then that man did the unexpected. Pushing Luffy out of the way, he grabbed my hand and got down on his knees. His eyes were hearts, so big that I thought they'd explode.

"Err Hi there." I smiled my sweetest smile. Wrong move. The man started dancing around shouting out words like 'cute', 'goddess', 'beautiful lady', etc.

"Luffy-kun, who's this?" I asked, hoping the man wouldn't eat me.

"Ah, that's Sanji! My cook!" Luffy laughed.

"Oh ok. Nice to meet you, Sanji-kun. I'm Mikari!" I gave him another smile. He went crazier.

"Mikari-chwan's so beautiful!~" I can survive this. No, I will survive this.

"Oh yeah. Where's Usopp and Johnny?" Luffy asked, dusting off his clothes. 'Fudge muffins.'

"Usopp? Gah! This is no time to be sitting around!" Zoro jumped up on his feet.

"Zoro-kun's right. Luffy, Usopp was captured by Arlong! He'll be killed if we don't get a move on!" I stated.

"It's too late. Usopp-aniki . Is dead." I turned to see Johnny, covered in dirt and sweat.

"W-wait what? How can you be sure?" I don't like how things are going.

"It's true! And the killer was .Nami-aneki!" Johnny was crying now.

Shock. Horror. How could she! No, this isn't real. It can't be real.

"She's a witch! She used us all! We were all fooled!" Yelled Johnny.

"Bastard! Say that again and I'll kill you!" Luffy grabbed Johnny by the collar.

"Stop it Luffy. This has nothing to do with Johnny." Zoro budded in.

"I saw it with my own eyes! But you don't have to believe me " I thought about the reasons why she'd do such a thing. Did she hate the Straw-hats that much? Or did she hate pirates all together? That doesn't give enough reason to kill Usopp.

"Who's your friend, Luffy?" I came out of my thoughts to see Nami standing a small distance away. "Why are you still here?"

"You're my nakama, so I came to get you! Why else would I be here?" Luffy said.

"Nakama? Don't make me laugh." Nami said no emotion showing.

"Why you I saw it! You killed Usopp-aniki!" Johnny ran in front of Luffy.

"And your point would be? You wanna kill me to avenge him? I'll tell you this though. Arlong is after 'Roronoa Zoro and his posse.' All because he did something stupid. You may have monster-like powers, but you're no match for real monsters. Well it doesn't concern me if you get killed on this island." Nami said with a sigh. 'Some speech I must say.'

"Where's Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"Usopp? He's at the bottom of the ocean." Nami replied calmly.

"Why you!" Zoro charged at her, putting his hand on his katana's hilt. Sanji interfered before Zoro could slice Nami up into a million pieces.

"Do swordsmen attack women, Roronoa Zoro?" You gotta love this side of Sanji.

"You don't even know what's going on so get out of my way!" Zoro growled. I can see it now. Those two are going to get along better than any of us.

"After an emotional loss, of course you'd be irritable." I was joking in that last sentence if you didn't notice already.

"If you're going to fight, do it on another island. Quit sticking your nose in this islands business you outsiders. I only got close to you for the money. Since you have nothing, you are no use to me." Give it up Nami; you should know Luffy by now.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Luffy fall backwards and onto the ground. "I'm going to sleep." That'd be right.

"Huh? Right now? In the middle of the road?" I think that was Yosaku. Eh? When did he get here ?

"I'm not going anywhere, so I'm sleeping." I snorted at that. Zoro face palmed.

"Ha-ha Luffy-kun. You never change " I mumbled to myself. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Nami looked like she was going to erupt. Oh wait. She did. "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! GO AHEAD AND DIE!" Then she stormed off.

"Hm. Well I'm confused." I twirled around and lied down on the grass in the shade. "May as well rest " I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over. It came quicker than usual. How fortunate.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

I woke up, thanks to some loud mouth. "USOPP! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" It was Luffy.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Mmm Did you have to yell, Luffy-kun?"

My brain was still in sleep-mode so I didn't entirely catch what everyone was arguing about. All I knew was that Usopp was here, Johnny and Yosaku had left and Luffy was awake. Oh that mean's Usopp isn't dead. Thank goodness for that.

"Nojiko!" Say what now? Oh I dosed off again. I looked past the boys to see a woman with purple-ish hair. She was pretty. I loved the tattoo on her arm. It suited her in a way.

"That's Nami's older sis." My heart ached. 'Big sister '

"Nami has an older sister? She's so pretty!" Sanji started his little love-dance.

"Do us a favour. Leave Nami alone. I'll tell you the reason why." Nojiko said, hand on her hip.

"The reason " I breathed.

"You mean why she hangs around the mermen?" Usopp questioned.

"Yes. I'll tell you everything. But you'll have to leave then." No can do sweetie.

"I'll pass. I don't care about her past." Luffy said, walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Sanji asked.

"A walk." Fair enough.

"What? You don't want to hear the story?" Usopp shouted to him.

"Yeah, I'm good." And he was off.

"What's with him?" Nojiko watched him walk off.

"Don't mind Luffy. We'll listen to your story, but it won't change anything." Zoro said, taking a seat against the tree not far from me.

"I'll listen in. I want to understand Nami." I said, not getting up from my grassy mattress.

I heard snoring and much to my surprise, Zoro had fallen asleep. He's such a great 'listener' don't you think?

"Don't fall asleep when you said you would listen!" Usopp shouted, waving his arms around.

"I see. No wonder Nami is torn." Nojiko sighed.

Soon everyone had gotten comfortable from where they were standing or sitting, as Nojiko told us about how Nami had joined Arlong's crew, their mother Bellemere and a whole lot of other details.

Nami she's been suffering all this time. I've only met her a few short times, but I do know that she needs Luffy's help. No, our help.

No matter how many times Nojiko says 'Not to interfere', we will still do so. I'm willing to help one of Luffy's nakama out. But I'd say Luffy would want to do the 'beating up' part.

"Alright! Let's go meet up with Luffy!" Usopp said, standing up from his spot on the ground. "Oi Sanji, what are you doing?"

"I'm cherishing this happiness." Sanji replied, lighting another cigarette.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nami-chan has suffered more than any of us." I stated, now up and stretching my legs. 'Hm Nojiko-chan must've left during my day dreaming.' I peered around for the purple haired lady.

"And I'm going to take all that suffering away " Okay Sanji, that was creepy in a way.

"Of course you are, Love Cook " Usopp sighed.

"What's wrong with fighting for something beautiful? Not that you're not beautiful as well Mikari-chwan~!" Sanji did his usual 'Love Dance', heart eyes and all.

"Don't forget that we're fighting for the whole village." I said, ignoring Sanji's 'Love comments'.

Zoro stood up from his seat against the tree, walking to the front of the group. "Quit bickering. Let's go."

* * *

We'd arrived at Arlong Park. Not without meeting Luffy beforehand though. All 4 men looked pretty sharp. I'm sure Usopp will end up chickening out, but I'll just have to wait and see.

I felt bad for hanging around, since it wasn't any of my business. I'll try to sit out of the battle since it's their fight, not mine. But I will get my hands dirty if they ask me to.

I've given these guy's enough confusion and trouble, they don't need me getting in the way either.

Boy does Luffy know how to make an entrance. He just had to smash the wall down. Why not open the gate like a normal person would?

"Which one's Arlong?" Oh I do still love you Luffs.

"Arlong? That would be me." Arlong said, glancing sideways at Luffy.

'Well, this may take some time.' I decided to take a seat on some rubble next to the new entrance Luffy made. I was contemplating whether or not to get some shut-eye or pay attention to the now announced battle, thanks to Luffy sending Arlong flying by a punch in the jaw.

"This will be messy " I mumbled, getting more comfortable on my rocky cushion.

[Let's see now. Three options:

1 Explain the battle in full detail without skipping any lines or actions etc.

2 Be lazy and vaguely tell bits and pieces of what's going on.

3 Be a pain and skip to the end of the battle.

My choice: I'll be annoying and pick .. 3. Ha! You thought I'd go with 2! No? Ok whatever.]

* * *

That I have to say was intense. But it was over, finally. In the end they didn't need my help. I was glad. That means they can take care of themselves. I'm very proud of Luffy.

After witnessing the 3 (minus Usopp) being beaten, slashed, crushed and drowned (Luffy), they all kept their ground. Even Usopp had to take down a merman, though he did run away like a scaredy cat when the fish dude chased him.

The whole island held a huge celebration on behalf of the Arlong Pirates' fall. My goodness it was so much fun. For three whole days everyone was singing, dancing, eating and drinking until they collapsed from exhaustion.

During that entire ruckus I'd forgotten I was hungry, so I was extremely happy when I spotted all the food. Now I don't think I'll be eating for a week after how much I ate.

And now here we are on board the Going Merry.

"Is that all the crates? Sure is a lot." Usopp said, taking a crate out from Zoro's hands.

"Yeah, that's it." Zoro replied, climbing up the ladder and over the side of Merry.

"Wow partying for several days really gets you hyped up!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yosh! Everything's ready! I can't wait to go!" Luffy laughed, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh yeah. Bye Johnny-kun, Yosaku-kun!" I shouted waving down at the two who bid their farewells in return.

"Thanks aniki's ("And aneki!"), we hope to see you again."

"Oh? Where's Nami-san?" Sanji asked, looking around the ship.

"I thought she wasn't coming."

"WHY NOT? You said something rude to her again, bastard!"

"Why would I?"

"I see, ("Why else!") he does have a point. ("You're trying to get in the way of Nami-san and mine's true love?") She doesn't have a reason to become a pirate. She's probably happier staying here ("Are you stupid or something?")" Usopp said, ignoring the cook and swordsman behind him.

"What about my happiness!" Sanji yelled with shark jaws, "If Nami doesn't come; I'll lose 98.72% of my reason to be here!"

"I'm pretty sure she's going to come, ("But if Mikari-chwan join's us it will become 0 %~!") Don't worry about it." 'Plus I still have to make my mind up...'

"Ohhh! Nami-san!" Sanji yelled, nearly jumping off Merry.

"START THE SHIP OUT!" Nami yelled, running through the crowd of villagers.

"What's up with her? Why is she running?" Usopp asked.

"She said to set sail." I reminded the boys.

With that the sail was out and the anchor was raised. As Nami reached the shore line, she leaped the huge gap between her and Merry, seeing as we'd moved a distance.

When she landed, she lifted her top and all these purses and wallets poured out onto the deck. The look on Zoro's and Usopp's face made me crack up. "Hahahaha! She's good! I like her!"

"Bye everyone! I'm setting off!" Nami poked her tongue out cheekily.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" All the villagers yelled out.

"She hasn't changed a bit " Usopp grumbled, arms crossed.

"Who knows when she'll turn on us again."

"Hey, look at the bright side! You guys won't get lost at sea now!" I smiled at Zoro. He just glared at me.

"Oh yeah Mika-chan! Have you made up your mind yet? Come on join us, join us!" Luffy whined, hanging off my arm.

"Well you did say you were heading to the Grand Line aye? It would be wise if I went with a crew instead of going solo like I planned a long time ago." I said, tapping my chin with a finger.

"Join us, join us, join us! JOIN US!"

"Hmm Alright Luffy-kun! I guess I will for now." I grinned at him.

"YOSH! MIKA-CHAN HAS JOINED US!"

"Oh and one more thing." I turned to face the rest of the crew. "I apologise for not entirely being myself, and for not being truthful. I'll try not to keep to many secrets from you all," I smiled after giving a small bow.

"Mikari-chwan!~ There's no need to apologise!" Sanji did another 'Love Dance'.

"What kind of secrets ?" Usopp wondered.

Zoro just grunted in response. He doesn't fully trust me. He only stuck near me because Luffy is close to me, probably. I don't really get men.

"Oh, Nami-chan! I'm Mikari. It's nice to meet you," I smiled, "I hope we can be close friends!" I gave her a hug, surprising her.

"Haha yeah, it'll be good having another girl around!" Nami laughed, returning the hug.

Now I don't have to worry about being alone, I can finally be me without a care in the world! That is if everyone doesn't mind my personality switches. Not that I told anyone anything about that. Besides Luffy, but that was ages ago so it doesn't count!

You better watch out Grand Line, Mikari's coming your way!


	5. Chapter 5

"They raised the price again!" Nami sighed in frustration as she took a newspaper from the paper delivering bird. "Don't you think that's a little too high, why you "

"Nami-chan, please don't blame the bird, he doesn't make the prices " I said, peering over at her from my spot on Merry's deck.

Nami glared at me, but gave in after 3 seconds, "Fine, but if they raise it one more time. I'll have their heads "

"It's just a newspaper " Usopp said from his spot next to me, fiddling round with one of his new creations.

"But if you get it all the time, it adds up!" Nami sighed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Why do you keep worrying about money? You don't have to save up to buy your village off Arlong anymore."

"Dummy! That's why. From now on, it's all for myself!" Nami shouted at him.

"Okay, keep it down! I'm in the middle of making my 'Hissatsu Tabasco-Boshi' here!" Usopp replied, showing Nami his new 'Sure-kill'.

I watched Luffy's efforts in trying to get a tangerine off one of the trees above us, no longer engrossed in Usopp's weapon. Luffy was slowly reaching his target

"With this, if I shoot it into an enemy's eyes " Usopp murmured, slowly filling up the small ball in his hand.

Luffy had just grabbed his target, which ended in him falling sideways, which ended in knocking Usopp over, which ended in Usopp getting his hot substance in his eyes.

The outcome: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT! AHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!" Usopp was running around like a headless chicken. His eyes on fire. Luffy didn't take notice of this. The rest of the crew paid no heed.

"What? Come on, just one?" Luffy whined grumpily.

"Never! This is Nami-san's tangerine grove. I won't allow you to lay a finger on it." Sanji said, denying Luffy's 'request'. "NAMI-SAN, THE SECURITY GUARD OF LOVE IS ON DUTY!"

"Oh! I could use a bodyguard!" I said hopping up and down cheerily.

"I'll be Mikari-chwan's bodyguard of love!~"

"Hmm does Nami-chan have a bodyguard?" I asked Nami with a curious look.

"Now that I think about it ("I'll be Nami-swan's bodyguard of love too!~") No I don't, why do you ask?" Nami answered, ignoring Sanji's cries.

"I don't know really. But maybe I could be your bodyguard?" I told her, innocently.

"Haha, I guess you can whenever you want." Nami laughed, patting my shoulder.

"YOSH! I'll be Mika-chan's bodyguard!" Luffy shouted joining in on our game.

Right now Luffy is sitting on Merry's railing guarding me, who's sitting next to Luffy guarding Nami, who's sitting in an armchair reading the newspaper. Yeah it's just one of those days where you have to be childish

"The worlds in such chaos right now. There was another coup-de-tat in Villa." Nami said, flipping through the pages. "Hm?"

A sheet of paper fell out from one of the pages, floating slowly to the ships decking.

"Eh? A flyer?" Luffy and I chorused, our eyes following the note.

What caught our interest was not that it randomly fell from the newspaper, but the picture on the flyer itself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" The whole crew screamed, minus Zoro since he was napping on the lower deck.

"Hey check it out we're WANTED!" Luffy laughed, holding up the flyer.

"Woo, go Luffy!" I fist pumped, laughing along with him.

"Wanted dead or alive 30 million?" Usopp gasped, staring at the poster.

"Yeah, 30 million! Ahahaha!"

"Brilliant, absolutely marvellous!" I applauded Luffy's success.

"What? They don't have my picture, but that long nosed gets in the shot?" Sanji complained, shaking his fist at the photo.

"Huh, Usopp?" I took a closer look and there it was in the bottom left corner. The back of Usopp's head. "Ah, it is too!"

A tick mark was formed on Sanji's head, "Psh, it's just the back of your head."

"Hey now don't be jealous," Usopp teased, "Someday you'll get one and be famous like me, even if you aren't the captain. ("Really?") Well, if you work hard "

Luffy and I were cracking up even more about the bounty. "All right crew, we're going to the GRAND LINE!"

"YAYYYYYY!" The four of us linked arms and started dancing. Ignoring Nami's rant about 'how serious this is' and that 'the marines will be after our heads'.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go to the Grand Line! Let's go go go! The Grand Line!"

* * *

"We're getting very close to the Grand Line. The only way to get there is through 'Reverse Mountain'." Nami said, viewing one of her maps' that was laid on the deck.

The whole crew was seated around where Nami was. "That's a pain in the ass." Yup, even Zoro came over. "Can't we just go straight there, from the sea?"

"Nope. According to the old man's stories, it's the only way to get to the Grand Line." Sanji said, standing above me.

"Why is that?" Usopp asked. He was beside Sanji.

"It's because it's dangerous, Usopp-kun." I budded in. I was on the other side of Nami.

"The reason is-"

"OK! I got it! Let's go head-on through the front!" Luffy cut in before Nami could explain.

"Are you even listening to me!" Nami shouted in frustration.

"Because, won't it be more interesting? It'll definitely be more exciting that way!" Luffy continued, ignoring Nami's words.

"Argh trying to explain things to you is driving me insane!"

"Don't let it get to you Nami-chan." I softly said to her. "It's Luffy-kun, remember."

"But what's most important now is getting meat. Meat, meat!" Luffy kept repeating 'Meat meat meat'. I could see poor Nami's sanity slowly slipping away.

"OKAY! Look here." Nami pointed to a spot on the map. "On this island there is a famous city. Lougetown."

"Lougetown? Are they famous for their meat?" Luffy questioned.

"It's also called, 'The Town of the Beginning and the End.' Or so I've heard." Zoro put in.

"It's the place where the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, was born. And also where he was executed." I explained, staring intently at the map. "Luffy-kun, you wanna go there?"

"Where the Pirate King was born The man who owned One Piece. The man who had everything in the world. The place where he died."

"I take that as a 'yes'?" Nami said, waiting for him to give the call.

"Mhm. I want to see it. Where the Pirate King lived." Luffy said with a serious tone.

"Yes! On ward to Lougetown!"

* * *

"Woo-hoo, what a huge town!" Luffy exclaimed looking the street up and down.

"Haha it is too! I wonder where I should look first. Where are you guys heading?" I asked doing a 360 spin of the place.

"For my upcoming adventure, I'm gonna need to get some cool stuff." Usopp said, thinking about the kind of 'cool' things he wants.

"I'll be getting food supplies. Looks like they sell a lot of good foods here. As well as lots of good women!" Sanji replied, going into 'Pervy Mode'.

"There's something I wanna buy too." Zoro answered. I'm guessing he wants to look at swords.

"Oh and how would you pay for that? You're totally broke, aren't you?"

A former bounty hunter who's broke? I guess I could lend him some money. Don't tell anybody but I don't like having money. Why? Because if I have money, I need to spend it. Where'd I get the money from? I'll tell you . One day.

"Okay! I'm going to the execution platform!" Luffy shouted, running into the crowd. "The place where the Pirate King died "

"Luffy-kun! Luffy-kun! Luff- and he's not listening. Zoro-kun, you need some money right? Here take it. Don't worry; I still have plenty left over from my last trip." I grabbed his hand and placed a small sack into his palm.

"What? I don't want it. Take it back!" Zoro shoved the sack in my face.

"Nu ah! You need it so you keep it!" I shoved it back to him. "It's not much, I know, but if you ask Nami-chan "

"Fine damn woman Oi Nami."

* * *

"How about this one?"

"Wonderful miss! Beautiful!"

"That's groovy, Nami-chan." I chose to go with Nami since I didn't have a clue where to start in this town. Nami was trying on all different outfits. They were all pretty nice, but Nami is really picky with clothes. She's been through hundreds, no, nearly the entire store and chose none.

I don't mind clothe shopping. I'm pretty sure Nami is gonna make me go next! I might find something to my liking, who knows. As long as Nami doesn't charge me for anything poor, poor Zoro.

"So miss, were you going to purchase all these?"

"No, I need something more casual. Come on Mikari-chan!"

Nami walked out the store with me in a tow, leaving the shopkeeper in tears. I was walking after her, but I think I'm too slow for her.

"Wow Nami-chan, you go through stores faster than Luffy-kun eats!" I laughed as we made our way down the busy path.

"Me, fast? No! You're a silly girl you are!" Nami smiled back. Was that a joke? "Next clothes store we find, YOU will be trying on the outfits!"

"Okay! Just this once. If you enjoy it, then I should too!"

* * *

The two of us girls had gone through every clothes store, except one. That I hope will be the last stop, if I have to try on anymore clothes I'm gonna go nuts! And to add to that, one shopkeeper had told us about a 'Captain Smoker' who locks up any pirate that sets foot in this town. I sure hope Luffy hadn't run into him.

Not too long ago we spotted Zoro doing some cleaning for the marines. He didn't see us, so we decided to keep quiet and walk the other way. What other surprises are we in for today?

"You sure love clothes, Nami-chan. We're gonna run out of arms if you keep this up." I lifted up my arms to make myself clear.

"Don't tell me you've had enough already! I'm sure there are plenty more other stores to visit after this. You haven't even bought anything yet!"

"Well if I find something I like, I may reconsider."

Nami just laughed. She sure is happy and I'm glad she is. I think she's even happier since she gave Zoro a loan. Yes, that poor unfortunate soul. Well I did half the amount he would have to pay back Nami, since I gave him some money too. I can be too nice for my own good.

"Hey, it's a duel! It's a duel! Come on!"

"Daddy the Father's gonna challenge someone!"

A few dozen people ran past us and started to create a crowd around something or someone.

"'Daddy the Father' you say?" Nami asked no one in particular.

"The best gun toting bounty hunter, Daddy the Father!" I gasped, 'Better be the real thing!'

We both headed for the crowd, pushing through to the front once we got there.

"Is there no common sense! What idiot would try to duel him?"

"You gotta be crazy to pull something like this!"

And who would've guessed the opponent to be the one and only, Usopp.

"Oh that kind " We both deadpanned at the sight of Usopp.

"There's no way Usopp-kun can win this . And there's no chickening out now." I sighed. That Usopp better not get killed, or so help me

"What are you doing Usopp? Are you stupid!" Nami shouted at Usopp, gaining his attention.

"Shut up! It just turned out like this somehow! Shut up and watch!" Usopp yelled back. I'm sorry to say this but... "He's screwed."

"1!" Step. "2!" Step. "3!" Step. "4!" Step. "5!" Step. "6!" Step. Oh crap. "7!" Step. "8!" And he's doing a runner.

Just after '8' was called Usopp quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and ran for it.

BANG! Tink, tink, tink.

'He shot him! Daddy shot him!' As the smoke cleared I saw that Usopp's gun was on the ground below him. Boy he looked as if he'd peed his pants. But that was a close call.

"What? You call this a duel?"

"This is rubbish "

The crowd weren't impressed by the show and soon only the 5 of us were left over. Nami, Usopp, Daddy, a little girl with blonde curly hair and me. Who was that girl? She looked spoilt rotten.

"What were you running for? Coward! Weakling! You couldn't even do this from the start!" The girl spat out in a bossy tone to Usopp. Yep she is spoilt as.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm a coward! That's who I really am " Usopp stuttered, bowing to Daddy. "Even if you take my life you'll gain nothing from it- O-okay okay?"

Daddy pulled out his gun, aiming for Usopp. "Wait!" I ran and shielded Usopp. Nami was going to protest

"O-oi If it's money you want Nami and Mikari will give you all you need! So please don't shoot! Please, please!" Oh brother

"Hiding behind a woman, eh?" Daddy spoke, giving Usopp a dead stare.

Usopp stood up, suddenly full of confidence, and pushed me aside. "No you're mistaken. Forget what I said. Leave Mikari and Nami out of this. If you're going to shoot me, don't get them involved." That's the way Usopp, keep it up!

"Usopp " Nami said quietly, not believing the way he was acting.

"Usopp? Kid, your names Usopp?" Daddy asked or questioned.

"Y-yeah."

"Could it be Do you know a man called Yasopp, of the Red-Hair Pirates?" I know that name and those pirates!

"Yasopp? That's my father's name Have you met him?" WHAT! His DAD? Lucky duck you are

"I see his son " Daddy proceeded to tell us the story of how he met Yasopp, Usopp's father. He duelled him, but sadly lost. But Yasopp spared him because he found out Daddy had a daughter. The blonde girl is his daughter, whad'ya know. He also said that Yasopp told him about Usopp, how he left him when he was still a baby.

I reckon we'll all meet him in the future, but that may not be for quite some time. He'd be past the Grand Line by now, for sure.

"Usopp?" I looked over to see him crying. "Oh I understand how you feel."

"No, that's not why . not why I'm crying! Is this normal? Telling the story of how you almost died? Telling such a story to a coward like me?" Usopp cried, "You told it to encourage me! How my father leads his life isn't that right? I can't stand being weak or cowardly!"

Both Nami and I were shocked to hear Usopp say that aloud. But now we know he wants to man up.

"Daddy, give me another chance to duel you! I won't back out this time!"

Daddy sighed, "Alright, choose the weapon you're most confident with."

Usopp chose his trusty catapult.

"Good. Now with that Show me you can hit that weather vane." Daddy pointed to a building a fair distance away.

"T-that weather vane?" Usopp stuttered.

Daddy cocked his gun. "If you miss "

"Y-yeah, you'll blow my head off, that's fine."

"Usopp!" Nami and I stared at the long nosed sniper. He better not miss this one.

Usopp raised his catapult and took aim. "There's no way you could hit that! It's too far away!" The girl, Carol, said with a hint of worry in her voice.

What seemed like forever, Usopp finally took his shot. "Did it hit?"

"He did it . Usopp hit his target!"

"Whoa go Usopp-kun!" I jumped for joy. Just like his dad, aye.

"He's right! It went straight through the jewelled crown!" Nami shouted in shock as she looked through her telescope. Where did she pull that out from? Forget I asked

"Excellent, he has Yasopp's skill. If you don't forget that courage, I'm sure one day you can become like your father." Daddy told Usopp directly. "Go to the Grand Line, you should meet Yasopp there."

"Pretty good, ossan." Carol said in a nice matter, handing Usopp a pair of goggles. "Farewell!" Then she ran off after Daddy.

The 3 of us stared in silence as they strolled off together.

"I'll become a great warrior someday, like Daddy. And come face to face with my father! Someday!" Usopp stated a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you will Usopp-kun!" I gave him a cheery smile.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on here?" Nami questioned as the trio of us made our way through yet another crowd of people. This crowd was HUGE though.

"A market? Oh and a cooking contest!" I followed Nami and Usopp to the front.

"Oh, look over there!" Nami pointed to the middle of the shaded stalls.

"Is that Sanji?" Usopp shaded his eyes with his hand. "Oi, it is!"

"SANJI (-KUN)!" We jumped up and down waving our arms around.

He seemed to notice us. "Nami-san, Mikari-chan! You've come to cheer me on!"

"Haha not really. We were just passing by."

"But Sanji, why are you in a contest?" Usopp asked.

"Oh Usopp, you're here too." Nami and I sweat dropped. "I WAS THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU FIRST!"

The first cooking match started.

"Sanji, don't tell me you care about being the best in East Blue?" Usopp asked.

"Idiot, you got it wrong. I wanna get my hands on that fish over there." Sanji replied, poking his thumb where the fish he mentioned was.

"The fish?"

"Whoa that's a funny looking fish!" I said, skimming my eyes over it. The fish looked like a mutated elephant or something near that.

"Well, getting a hold of whatever secrets lie within that fish won't be easy."

"Huh?" We didn't know exactly what he meant about that.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Sanji won every match with flying colours. And now it was time for the final two's showdown. Who would be East Blue's best cook? Come on Sanji, show them whose boss!

"Wow, the crowd sure is pumped up!" I said finding myself getting more and more pumped along with them. "Yep, sure are."

"The man of prominent sense and skill, coming through without the faintest hint of danger Sanji!" The announcer said through his speaker, "The woman of dazzling dance and technique, consistently overwhelming all her opponents Carmen! Which one will receive the prize blue-finned elephant tuna?"

Carmen was putting on a show, obviously trying to distract Sanji from his cooking. Sanji was too busy focusing on getting the prize, thankfully. That Carmen sure does cook in a strange way. She should join a musical or something with all that dancing she does.

"Sanji-senshu is done! Carmen-senshu is done! And now! Who will receive the prize!"

'Please be Sanji-kun please be Sanji-kun!'

"For this year's Cooking Contest, the winner is San-"

"STOP!" Carmen interrupted the announcer. She walked over to Sanji. "Unforgivable. I can never forgive you!"

"What?" Everyone in the crowd chorused.

"I've wanted to have a match with you for so long. That's why I worked desperately to get better. I wanted to share the same title as you "

I zoned out from Carmen's talk of her past. I caught bits and pieces out of it.

"I'll concede today, but you had better be prepared for the next time we meet!" Okay, truthfully she didn't talk for very long. I just haven't day dreamed in a while. "I won't lose again."

"If it's a challenge from Carmen-san, I'll take it any day." I wonder what the real purpose for the challenge is

"Our winner, Sanji-senshu!" The whole crowd cheered for the new best cook.

* * *

"Now that was fun! For some reason, there seems to be a lot of duels today!" Nami said as we happily strolled down the street. ("Hey, why do I have to carry the heavy end?") Minus Usopp since him and Sanji had to carry the winning prize.

Nami stopped suddenly. Lucky for me I didn't crash into her. That wouldn't have ended well. "What's up Nami-chan?"

"The air has changed." She said gazing at the sky.

"Air?" Usopp looked up also.

"It's going to rain."

I smelt the air. "You're right. I can smell it." Usopp looked at me funny.

"Let's get going." Nami sped up her walking. "Huh? H-hey, wait up!" Usopp and Sanji chased after her, trying not to drop the fish.

"Rain on such a nice day. Weather these days " I jogged after them, glancing at the sky every couple of steps.

Not long after we stopped again. "The pressure's dropping," Nami said checking the small device in her hand. "But I've never seen it drop so radically "

"Really? That is a bit unusual " I looked back up at the sky. The clouds were swirling around, creating a circle.

"A storm is coming, to this island! We have to get back to the ship as soon as possible "

"A storm? How big is it gonna be?" Usopp asked, sweat rolling down his face.

"Hey!" That question remained unanswered for Zoro came walking from out of the crowd. "Zoro-kun, there you are."

"You guy's seen him around?" Zoro scratched the back of his head in a lost kind of motion.

"You mean Luffy?"

"Yeah, we got separated." Trust them to get split up. "And I got a real bad feeling. That something Something really big is about to happen."

I didn't waste another second. Ditching Nami's bags, I sprinted through the busy streets, ignoring my friends yelling out my name and telling me to stop.

'Luffy-kun said he was going to the Execution Platform, so I'll check there first!' People around me were screaming 'Pirates!', 'Buggy the Clown!' and 'Run!'. This doesn't sound too good.

I turned another corner, running at full speed; I had made it to where the execution platform was. There he was, Luffy, at the top of the platform with Buggy standing next to him. Buggy had his foot on Luffy's head who was struggling to get out of whatever was holding him in place. I couldn't see it from where I was right now.

And to top it all off, the whole plaza was full of people. Brilliant, they'll just be in the way. But why aren't they running away? Something else is up then.

I went to move forward but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Oi, you shouldn't run off like that." I craned my neck to see none other than Zoro. Next to him was Sanji, puffing away on his cigarette.

"Oh sorry about that but don't worry I can pack a punch." I smiled at the two.

"Tch who said I was worried."

"Marimo how dare speak to Mikari-chan like that you-"

"Hey, hey! Now's not the time to be fighting " I budded in before things got too far.

"Hai, Mikari-chwan!~" Of course Sanji would be all 'hearty'. Zoro just 'humphed'.

Looking back to the scene before us, we shouted. "THIS EXECUTION IS CANCELLED!" Funny how we yelled in sync. Straw-hat power! Yes, now everyone and I mean EVERYONE snapped their vision to us.

"Well I'll be darned " I mumbled, fidgeting under their stares.

"You really know how to make a ruckus. Aren't you taking this joke a bit far, Luffy?" Zoro got into a fighting stance, readying his hand on his sword's hilt.

"If it's time for the sideshow, I guess I'll debut as well. It looks like we just have to get past these cruddy pirates." Sanji said, hands in pockets.

The crowd noticed who Zoro was. They fled the plaza in a matter of seconds. Is he really that scary? If you think he's scary, you should see my sister especially when she's mad. Whoever looks at her dies on the spot! Well about 80% of them do. I just laugh at her. What's wrong with thinking she's funny?

"SANJI! ZORO! MIKA-CHAN!" Luffy shouted, his grin plastered on his face. Buggy lifted his sword, ready to chop off Luffy's head. That does it

I acted fast, running through the remainder of the crowd and then dodging whatever pirates attacked me. There was no time to lose. Zoro and Sanji were not far behind, only they took out who ever got in their way.

'Almost there! Just hold on Luff!' Bursting through the last of the pirates, Buggy was just about to thrust his sword down. But I had already made my move. Using the right amount of strength, I punched one of the supports that held up the platform. A second after that, I punched the other side as well, thus causing them to shatter with ease and slowly tip over to the side.

"YAHHHHH!" I spotted Buggy falling backwards, his arms flailing around, as the platform greeted the ground. Luffy had gotten free from his shackles and was now going down with the platform too.

'I actually pulled this one off.' For a second I was certain someone else was going to interfere before me. But I guess I was mistaken. But that storm hasn't disappeared so maybe

It started pouring down with rain. "Ahahaha, I'm alive! I'm OK! Thanks Mika-chan!"

I faced Luffy, he was still laughing. Well whatever the case, as long as Luffy keeps that smile, I don't care about what happens.

"Anytime Luff, anytime." I smiled to make my point. 'Anything for you, Luffy-kun.'

It was quiet. Too quiet. Besides the rain. I turned and followed Luffy to where Zoro and Sanji were. All the pirates, were staring at me? "Was it something I said?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I know I've said this before but WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU?" Zoro shouted in disbelief. Sanji was gaping like a fish; his cigarette had fallen to the ground.

I was about to answer, really, but marines suddenly swarmed around the plaza, boxing us in. Oh and then they attacked the pirates around us.

"Cool! Awesome! What a great fight!" Luffy yelled in excitement, dodging a few K-O'd pirates that flew his way.

"Hey Luffy-kun, this is our cue to leave!" I hooked my arm with his and ran after Zoro and Sanji who snapped back to their usual selves.

As we made our way, countless marines tried to stop our retreat, but all ended up bloody and beaten in a matter of seconds. We didn't have time to play; we had to get back to our ship!

"Which way is to the harbour!" Zoro shouted, obviously lost already.

"I don't have a clue, thanks to this rain!" I shouted back. This rain isn't normal. This storm isn't normal. Nothing is normal about this! Wait what is NORMAL!

"There they are!" I glanced behind me to find a herd of marines. "They caught up!"

"Wanna stop and fight them?" Zoro suggested.

"There's no time." Sanji's eyes popped into hearts. "Who is that lady?"

"Huh?" I looked ahead, and there stood a woman. She was holding a katana and she looked serious. "You lied to me!" The woman yelled. Me? Oh she's looking a Zoro.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" Here goes Sanji again

"You never asked my name, that's all." Zoro ignored Sanji's shouting, walking over to the woman. "I never lied to you." He looked irritated? Or annoyed? I dunno.

"Unforgivable! A scoundrel like you wielding that Meitou. The Wadou Ichimonji shall be confiscated!" Um okay but, I'm lost?

"Just try it." Zoro smirked keeping a firm hold on Meitou's hilt.

"You bastard, don't go hurting a lady!"

"Stay out of this, please!" The woman shouted before Sanji could jump in.

"Hey, Sanji-kun. Let Zoro handle this, he won't hurt her. ("Hai Mikari-chwan~") Come on Luffy-kun!" I pulled Luffy along with me as we ran.

"Oi Marimo, If you leave one scratch on her you're gonna get it from me." Sanji gave Zoro a death glare as we passed him. Yep, he loves his ladies.

Not much farther to run, the harbour was coming into view. But someone was standing in our path yet again.

"Here at last? Straw-hat Luffy." 'Wait is that? No. Oh it is. Who else would it be?'

We stopped dead in our tracks. "I told you, if you can't beat me you will never get to the Grand Line." Beat him? What has Luffy gotten into now

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Luffy just grinned.

"You enjoy playing dumb." Yep, this is definitely Smoker.

"Luffy-kun, you sure you can take him on?" I spoke slowly and clearly in case he heard me wrong.

"Yup, go on ahead. I'll be right there."

"I wouldn't bet on that. This is the end for you." Smoker said, stepping forward.

Sanji and I stood by Luffy a tad bit longer. "Go!"

"You got it! Have fun with Smoker-san!" I waved to Luffy and gave Smoker a huge smile. He twitched. Can't he take a smile?

Sanji and I set off after that. Running a short distance, the Going Merry was in our sight. And it was already sailing off! We both had to run along the shore line.

"Nami-swan!~ I'm baaaack!"

"Nami-chan! Don't leave us behind!" I flailed my arms beside me, running faster to keep up with the ship, Sanji on my toes.

"Sanji! Mikari!" Nami and Usopp shouted out to us. "What about Luffy and Zoro?"

"Those two louts can take care of themselves!" Sanji shouted back, keeping his eyes on the Merry.

"Look out! Behind you!" Usopp yelled as marines appeared on our tails. Sanji kicked them out easily, as did I but with small punches.

"They just keep coming!"

"It never ends!"

Then a sudden hurricane-like wind came out of nowhere, sending Sanji and I flying through the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO! AHAHAHAHA!" I was screaming with laughter as we did flips in the air. Faster and faster the wind took us until it stopped, sending us into the stoned ground below.

"Aww I was enjoying that." I hopped up from my crater, dusting my clothes off and took a look around. "Huh? Why am I back here?"

The wind had taken us back into the town streets. I spotted Usopp, Zoro and Luffy in the rubble also. Strange how things turn out.

"Eh? What happened?" Luffy sat up, swivelling his head around.

"LUFFY! LUFFY!" Nami was shouting from the ship, drifting out further by the minute.

"We have to do something before she drifts too far out!" The four of us went to find something. Luffy, on the other hand, already had an idea.

"Yosh! Gomu gomu no!" He grabbed the side of a building with both hands, stretching his arms as far as they could go.

"Oh no.."

"He wouldn't "

"Damn it all "

"Crab nuggets "

"ROCKET!" Luffy went flying straight into us, sending all of us into the air and over to the ship.

SPLAT THUNK! We hit the sail and fell on the deck in a pile.

"Ohhh dizzy spin " I groaned as I sat up from my spot, which was on top of Zoro. "Oh Zoro-kun, sorry, sorry!" I jumped off him and lifted everyone onto their feet.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"It feels like the ship is gonna turn over!" Luffy laughed from his spot on Merry's railing.

"Look, that light!" Nami pointed to a lighthouse on a cliff ahead. "That's our 'guiding light.' The light that points to the entrance of the Grand Line!"

"The Grand Line is over there?" Luffy asked, holding on tighter to the rail.

"Yup sure is! What now, Luffy-kun?"

We all moved to the centre of the top deck. "Let's have a little launch ceremony to mark the importance of our voyage!" Sanji suggested dragging a barrel to where we all stood.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, great!"

"Awesome idea!"

"Let's do it!"

Sanji put his foot on top of the barrel. "To find All Blue!"

Luffy followed. "To become the Pirate King!"

Then Zoro. "To be the greatest swordsman!"

Nami. "To draw a map of the world!"

Usopp. "I-I'm to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

And last but not least, me. "To discover who I really am!"

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"AYE!" CRACK!

Everyone's dreams were made for them. And I'm positive they'll succeed in making them reality. My dream was more of a quest. If you didn't understand what I meant well that's for another time and place to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nami, are we at the Grand Line yet?" Luffy asked the orange-haired navigator as he swung his legs up and down from his spot on Merry's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's gonna take a bit longer to get there. Just be patient." Nami sighed, clearly tired of Luffy repeating that question over and over again.

YAWN! "Don't worry Luff; we'll be there before you know it. Just wait and see!" ("OK!") I sleepily said, "I never thought being on a ship would make you so YAWN... tired!"

I made myself comfortable by sprawling out on the deck. If I'm a part of this crew, then I'm allowed to make myself at home. "Hey this deck is more comfy than it looks Though I could use a pillow " I looked to Zoro who was sitting on the other side of the deck, his arms behind his head.

"Zoooorooooooo-kkuuuuunnnn "

He cracked open an eye. "Whatever it is, No."

I stared at him a while longer. "Pleeeeaasseeee "

"I said NO." He snapped.

"Okay~" I chirped happily. He gave be a puzzled look. Meh heh heh. But he looks like a squishy pillow a GREEN squishy pillow.

"Sannnnjiiii-kuuunnnn ."

Sanji was next to me in a flash. "Yes my lovely goddess~"

I watched him wiggle his arms around, before turning my gaze to the sky. "Can you make me something full of sugar, please?"

"Anything for my Mikari-chwan!~" Sanji ran to the kitchen in the blink of an eye.

"Hehe sugar ." I giggled as all different types of sugary foods came to mind. "Nami-chan!~" I flopped over onto my stomach, searching for our prized navigator. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

I hopped on all fours and crawled over to Zoro. I crouched down, nice and close to him. "Zoro-kun~" Poke, poke. No response. Try again. "Zooorooo-kun~~" Poke, poke, poke. OH! He twitched! "ZOROOOOOOOO-KUNNN!" Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke POKE!

"WHAT IS IT DAMMIT!" Zoro roared, a tick mark square on his forehead, causing me to fall back from the shock.

"Yosh! He awakens!" I whooped, a large grin plastered on my face. "Hey Luffy-kun, you should poke Zoro-kun more often! Hahaha!" Said straw-hat boy came over at hearing his name, curious to why Zoro was shaking with anger and ready to strangle someone on sight.

"Did you call me? And why does Zoro look like he's gonna explode?" Luffy asked, pointing at Zoro while staring at me.

I looked at Zoro, who was indeed ready to explode. "Zoro-kun?" He gave me the nastiest glare. "Get. The hell. Away. From me. NOW!" If looks could kill

Luffy and I looked at each other and cracked up. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Zoro jumped to his feet, shaking his fist's in the air.

"AHAHAHAHA! YOUR-HAHA SO FUNNY-AHAHA WHEN YOUR-HAHA MAD-AHAHAHA! RIGHT LUFFY?" I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Luffy was rolling around on the floor, laughing his head off.

"One of these days " Zoro grumbled to himself, stomping away from the two hyenas.

Our laughter soon died out and I could breathe again. "Woo that was a good. He's almost as funny as my sister!" I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Your sister, funny? She's scary when she's mad!" Luffy shivered. Must be imagining my sister's reaction after he did something stupid with me well we didn't think it was stupid!

"Everyone, come here! I need to tell you something!" Nami called from where the kitchen was.

"Ah that's where she went! Coming Nami-chan!"

* * *

Slurp, slurp, slurp. "Look at this." Nami stamped her hand on the map on the table. "I've heard rumours, but it's written here on the map, too. If they're true, then the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain."

Slurp, slurp. "You mean we have to crash through the mountain?" Zoro asked, resting his head in his palm.

Slurp, slurp. "Not crash through, but there are canals that go UP the mountainside and into the Grand Line, if I remember correctly." I answered taking another slurp of my sugary sweetness. "Sanji-kun this drink is yummy!" ("Thank you Mikari-chwan!~")

Nami and Zoro stared at me as I watched Sanji dance around the room. "I see, how do you know ?" Slurp.

"Well I studied up in my spare time during my travels. I didn't go travelling for sightseeing, you know." I smiled cheekily at the two.

"Sounds like fun!" Luffy laughed, watching a snot bubble form out of his nose.

Slurp, slurp. "Fun? Even if there was a canal, it's impossible for a ship to climb a mountain." Zoro said, trying to make a point.

"But the map say's we have to!" Nami stated.

"Of course! There's no way Nami-san could be mistaken!" Sanji yelled at the swordsman.

Sluuuuuurp. "You stole that map from Buggy right? You really want to trust it? Mikari could you stop slurping that in my ear!" Slurp.

I leaned into Zoro's side, giving him puppy dog eyes. "But tis so yummo~~" A tick mark had formed on his forehead yet again. But before he could go off at me.

"Zorooo! Help me with this damn helm!" Usopp was struggling to steer the ship. Either Merry doesn't want to move or he's got no strength what-so-ever.

Slurp. "Sanji-kun, go help Usopp, will you?" Nami asked the cook who complied without starting an argument. "I can't think straight with all that noise." Slurp, slurp.

Sanji started tugging on the helm as well. It didn't budge. "T-the current's flowing too fast!"

Nami straightened up, "Usopp, say that again?"

"I said the current's flowing too fast!"

Slurp. "The current " I mumbled along with Nami. Slurp-"("I got it!") Aw I finished my drink " I huffed, still leaning on Zoro who seems to be ignoring my presence as of 5 seconds ago.

"Got what?" Luffy now had a cup hanging from his teeth. When did he get a drink?

"We really do have to climb the mountain." Nami said looking at the map more closely.

"Yeah we do, Nami-chan. You'll see for yourself once we get there!" I started playing with the straw from my drink, making it go up and down with my mouth.

"Look here." We looked at where Nami pointed on the map. Though Usopp and Sanji were still trying to get the helm to move. "There's no doubt the 'guiding light' was pointing here. Here on the Red Line, Reverse Mountain."

Sanji's head popped out from behind me, now looking at the map. ("Oi! What am I supposed to do here!") "See the canal here? If a strong current from each of the four oceans flows toward this mountain "

"The four currents would climb the mountain, meet at the top and flow straight down into the Grand Line." I continued, leaning back on the stool.

"Exactly! Since Reverse Mountain is a 'Winter Island', the currents that collide with the Red Line travel toward the ocean floor. If we can't make it into the canal "

"The Going Merry will slam right into the Red Line and the ship will be destroyed," I finished for Nami. "So we need to make sure we keep an eye out for the entrance. Or it's the end of the line!"

"Took the words right from my mouth." Nami smiled at me.

"So it's a 'Mystery Mountain', right? Ha ha ha." Trust Luffy to not get what we're talking about.

Nami sighed, "In any case, this ship's already riding on one of those currents. So if we don't mess up our steering, we should make it up Reverse Mountain in one piece." ("Nami-san, you're so awesome!")

"Haha one piece " I laughed at my own sad joke. "Anyway, I don't think Usopp-kun can get the helm to move." I pointed over to Usopp, who was struggling to catch his breathe.

Nami looked at Usopp, who was annoyed that Sanji was no longer helping him. "Why me "

Nami chased the boys outside, getting ready to point us in the right direction. I followed soon after, not before sulking over how my 'Sugary treat' didn't last long.

It was pouring with rain as the men pulled up the sails and did whatever Nami told them to do. "I love the rain!~" I sung as I skipped around the slippery deck.

"Oi, I can see the Mystery Mountain!" Luffy shouted, making everyone run to where I was.

"IT'S HUGE!"

"The entrance to the Grand Line."

"Y-You c-can't even see the peak past the clouds!"

"FINALLY! This should be FUN!" I shouted, gaining Usopp to fall over mumbling about some 'climbing mountain' sickness.

The sea currents were getting rougher and rougher. The Going Merry was bobbing up and down violently with the waves.

I looked ahead, spotting a crack in the mountain. "NAMI-CHAN! I see the entrance, I'm sure of it!"

"Unbelievable, the water really is going up the mountain " Zoro said in disbelief, getting a closer look through binoculars.

"Make sure we go straight between those water gates, okay?" Nami told Sanji and Usopp who were back on the helm. "If we don't, the ship'll be smashed to pieces!"

"Right right! Go right!" Luffy yelled as the ship was drifting off course as we got closer to the gates.

"Hard to starboard!" Creak SNAP! CRASH!

"What was that ?" My question was answered rather loudly by the whole crew. "THE HELM!"

"Oh okay wait-WHAT!" I snapped my head back to the gates up ahead. "We're gonna hit!"

"Gomu gomu no FUUSEN!" Luffy stopped the Merry from colliding with the gates just in time by jumping over the rail and becoming a human balloon.

"Nice save Luffy-kun!" The Merry bounced off and back on course. Leaving Luffy to fall into the rapid waters.

"LUFFY! GRAB MY HAND!" Zoro shouted as he reached his hand out to Luffy, who in the last second stretched his arm and grabbed hold before he hit the water.

Instead of Luffy ramming into Zoro like he always does. Zoro let go of Luffy's hand and he smashed into the deck below. "Wew, close one."

"I'll say." Nami sighed in relief. Sanji and Usopp had linked arms and were dancing around, clearly enjoying themselves. "WE MADE IT!"

Up, up, up the Merry went, until we reached the peak. "I wanna see it too!" Luffy joined the rest of us as we grouped up at the top front deck. He hopped onto his claimed throne, AKA Merry's head, to get a better view. "We got above the clouds!"

"Here it comes! The turn!" Nami shouted, a big smile on her face. I ran right up to the railing, practically nearly jumping off the front. "WOOOOOOOOO!" Merry was launched into the air, turning as it did so, making everyone float in the air as it went down again.

"YIPPEEEE!"

"AHHH!"

"EEEPPP!"

"YAHHOOOO!"

Landing in the current again, Merry zoomed along with it. 'I'm coming for you big sis!'

"I can see it! The Grand Line!" Luffy shouted in awe. "One Piece here I come!"

Boooo

"Did you hear something just now?" Zoro asked whoever was listening. "I just head a strange noise!"

"Eh? Come again?" I listened out for any strange sounds.

"Must've been the wind!" Nami shouted.

Booooooo .

"I heard something! I heard something!"

"Nami-san, I see a mountain up ahead!"

"A mountain? There can't be!"

Sanji was right. Up ahead was indeed a huge mountain. Kinda odd looking mountain at that.

"AHHHHH! THAT'S NOT A MOUNTAIN!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's a-a..."

"WHALLLLEEEEEEEE! AHAHAHAHA!"

BOOOOOO!

"Crap! HARD TO PORT DAMMIT!"

"The helm is broken remember!"

"Oh I have an idea!" Luffy ran off somewhere into the ship.

BOOOOOM! The cannon was suddenly fired exploding on the whale, causing Merry to come to a stop, which sadly made Merry's head snap off.

Nami was lying on the deck in shock of almost dying, the head flying towards her. "Watch out Nami-chan!" I jumped over, catching the head and landing soundly on the deck.

"WHAAAAA! MY SPECIAL SEAT!" Luffy came out on deck, noticing the head in my arms.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds .

"RUN FOR IT WHILE WE STILL CAN!" Zoro yelled grabbing an ore along with Sanji and rowing like there was no tomorrow. The whale didn't take action. In fact it just stayed the way it was.

"ROW ROW ROW!"

BOOOOOOOO!

"My ears are bleeding!"

"SHUT UP AND ROW!"

Luffy stared at the whale "My special seat . WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BREAK IT FOR!" Nami screamed at Luffy as he punched the whale in its eye. I kinda just stared with my mouth open

The rest of the crew . "YOUUU IIDDDIOOOOOTT!" They all had tears coming out of their eyes, as well as shark like faces.

The whale's eye looked down at us.. "It sees us!"

"Luffy you MORON! SHUT UP!" Zoro and Usopp roared at him, kicking him in the head.

Then all hell broke loose.

Well not exactly. The whale just opened up his mouth, creating a current that was sucking us in.

And yes while everyone was screaming I was laughing my head off. I just love a good laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"QUIT LAUGHING! THIS ISN'T FUN!"

The whale's mouth closed and all we saw was black.

* * *

We were just swallowed by a whale. A huge whale at that. But it wasn't anything like a whale's insides

"Ummm . Well you don't see this everyday hehe "

Checking out the place, it looked as if we were outside. There was a cloudy sky, there was an ocean and there was even a little island!

"Is this a dream?" Usopp murmured, just as confused as everyone else.

"If this was a dream It would be livelier with my imagination."

"Yeah, probably a dream."

Looking at the island now. There was a small house, which I think is occupied by somebody.

"Ah there's a house ?"

"An illusion "

SPLASH! A giant squid came out of the water in front of us.

"And this?" We stared at it for a short while. "A GIANT SQUID!"

Nami and Usopp were cowering behind Sanji, Zoro and I as we got ready to take this squid down.

Our party was pooped when 3 harpoons shot through the squid's head. "Oh yum squid on a hook "

"Looks like someone's home."

"Better hope it's a person "

"You said it "

"I wanna go home "

"If Luffy was here "

"Oh yeah, I wonder if Luffy's alright?"

"Luff'll be fine." I walked closer to the railing. "Hey, I see someone." That got everyone looking towards the door of the house. Someone was pulling in the squid, the someone who shot the squid in the first place.

The someone walked out into the light. "A flower?"

"Flower..?"

"A flower man ? No a flower ON a man. I don't know "

The old man watched us, watch him, as he made his way to an armchair. He sat down and pulled out a newspaper

"SAY SOMETHING, ASSHOLE!"

The old man looked at us again.

"If it's a fight you want we've got a cannon!" Usopp yelled from behind Nami.

"Don't. Or someone will die." The old man said deathly calm.

"And who would that be?" Sanji asked.

"Me."

"YOU! You freakin' "

"Hey. Don't get ticked off now." Zoro said placing a hand on Sanji's shoulder, moving the irritated cook behind him.

"I've got this." I said, facing the old man. "Excuse me sir but where are we? And who might you be?"

"If you ask someone something, it's proper manners to introduce yourself first."

"Oh sorry, sorry! I'm Mikari!-"

"My name is Crocus. I am the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouses. I am 71 years old, Gemini, Blood Type AB." ("CAN I KILL HIM NOW?")

"Shh cool it Zoro-kun."

"You want to know where you are? You've come to my one-man resort and then yell such rude things at me. Do you think you're inside a rat's stomach?"

"So we really are inside a whale's stomach "

"I don't want to be digested!"

The old man stared at us for a long time again.

"STOP THAT ALREADY!"

"Can't you appreciate a good running gag? ("A GAG?") As for the exit, it's over there." Crocus pointed to a large doorway over the side of the whale.

"WE CAN LEAVE!"

"Would you look at that, Hahahaha!" I laughed heartily. ("I don't get how she can be so happy about everything ")

"Wait, what's an exit doing in a whale's stomach? And why is that door in the sky?" Nami asked still not entirely getting the situation at hand.

"Well Nami-chan, if you take a better look, it's all a painting!" I through my hands in the air, keeping my grin planted on my face.

"I like having fun." Crocus said, looking back at his paper.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Usopp shouted at the flower-head man.

"Settle Usopp-kun. Leave the man be." I patted Usopp's back.

"Nami, the exit is there. So let's get out of here." Zoro said to the navigator.

As if on cue, the whole place shook around, the 'water' creating some decent sized waves making both our ship and the small island thrash around with them.

"What's going on?" Nami yelled trying to stand her ground. I held onto the railing, looking at Crocus, waiting for him to do something to tell us this was or wasn't normal.

"Look! That island is actually a boat! Plus it's made of iron!" Nami pointed out, now holding onto the railing next to me.

"Then that must mean we are floating on stomach acid!" Usopp said as he looked around the ship from where he stood in the middle of the deck.

"So we'll be digested if we stay here much longer." Sanji added, seeming rather calm about the whole ordeal.

"Well that's just wonderful!" I said with glee, my grin widening.

"THIS ISN'T WONDERFUL!"

"So, Crocus-san, do you know what's causing all this ?" I shouted to the old geezer who was now standing on the edge of his one-man resort.

"The whale Laboon has started ramming himself against the Red Line." Crocus replied. If I do recall, I did notice the huge scars on the whale's head. So this must be a regular thing. I wonder why he does it. Surely it would have a pretty good reason why it would put itself through all this pain.

I ignored all the shouting coming from the crew; I was busy watching the old man. He had jumped into the 'water' and was swimming downward? I'm not sure, I can't see him anymore. What is he up to?

I skimmed around the water's surface, my eyes landing over at the giant door. I spotted Crocus who was now climbing up the ladder. But then a smaller door was slammed open and 3 people went flying out.

Everyone stared as they went flying past the ship. Two were screaming their heads off. You wouldn't guess who the 3rd one was

"Luffy?" Yeah that was too easy.

"Yo! You guys are all okay! By the way Save me!" Luffy shouted before landing in the whale's acid water.

"Nice entrance as always!" I laughed lightly, staring down into the water. I would save Luffy but I have my reasons

In the end Sanji had to dive in after Luffy. The two strangers had already surfaced. Sanji came up not long after, swimming back to the ship and climbing back on board. We let the strangers on deck as well.

The whale had calmed down too, the 'water' going back to its little harmless waves.

We had surrounded the two crooks, who didn't look very pleased.

"Since we saved your asses, mind telling us who you are?" Zoro asked, well more like demanded by the look on his face.

The two started whispering to each other. We all stood there awkwardly waiting for an answer.

"Are you two scoundrels' still here!" I looked up at hearing Crocus shout that. Well everyone did. "As long as I'm alive, you won't lay one finger on Laboon!" Lay a finger on Laboon? Don't tell me these two are bad guys?

"Huh? Who's the old guy?" Luffy asked, though he didn't get a reply.

The blue haired girl chuckled in what you would call an 'evil way'. "You may say that, but we cannot retreat."

"Killing this whale is our mission." The guy with the crown on his head continued, "We won't let you interfere with our whaling anymore! We'll rip a hole in its stomach!"

The two aimed their bazooka's they had with them (What? I'm not an expert on guns! Or are they mini cannons?) at the closest side of the stomach, and fired.

Crocus ran and jumped in the way, taking the blow before it would hit its mark.

"He protected the whale..?"

The blue haired girl laughed loudly, "If you want to protect it that badly, just try that again!" The crowned guy shouted. "This whale is going to feed our town!" That does it

Luffy stood up off the railing and knocked the two out by whacking them into each other.

"Aww you beat me to it." I said in a fake sad tone.

"Luffy ?"

Luffy looked up in a mad/confused state, "Don't know why. But I had to hit them."

* * *

I watched as Luffy tried to climb up Merry's mast, but Usopp was tugging on his vest, keeping him from going higher. Luffy hasn't changed a bit, he's only gotten taller that just about sums it up. Funny how time flies

Anyway, after Luffy knocked the two weirdoes out, we had all grouped up on the Merry, Crocus was on his little island boat next to us. No we didn't throw them scoundrels into the whale stomach acid, we tied them together and they are now seated behind our group. Crocus also led us out of the whale after that. During that short trip he mentioned he was a doctor. Luffy asked him to join our crew, but Crocus declined the offer.

"What's with these guys? And what are you doing inside this whale?" Nami asked the old man, gaining my attention so I was now ignoring Luffy and Usopp.

"These two scoundrels are from a nearby town. They want the whale's meat. Laboon could feed their town for two or three years." Crocus replied.

"Laboon?"

"That's this whale's name. He's an Island Whale. They inhabit West Blue, the largest species of whale in the world. How could I let him become food?"

"So you're taking care of Laboon or something like that? Why does he keep head butting the Red Line then?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Yes, there is a reason to why he rams into Reverse Mountain. You see, he's a whale with a heart like a person." Crocus proceeded to tell us about Laboon's case of bashing his head against the Red Line and such. In other words, Laboon's story.

A long time ago Laboon followed a crew of musical pirates, but they had told him to wait here with Crocus since the Grand Line was no place for a young whale. The crew was a lively bunch and being musical, they would always sing songs during their voyage. No wonder Laboon stuck around with them for so long. But in the end they couldn't take care of him. But they promised to come back for Laboon after they sailed through the Grand Line. And then they were gone.

"That was 50 years ago." Crocus ended.

"50 years? Laboon's been waiting for 50 years?" Usopp said shocked, still holding onto Luffy's vest.

"The poor thing. Do you know if they are still alive? No, they would've come back by now unless " I frowned at the thought of them forgetting about Laboon.

"Those guys ran away from the Grand Line." Crocus said sadly. "Even if they were alive, they would never return to this place. The terror of the Grand Line quickly overwhelms the weak of heart."

"They abandoned Laboon! That's so cruel!" Usopp said. He had let go of Luffy and they were both now standing practically on top of me.

"But if you knew this, why haven't you told him? The whale understands human speech, right?" Nami asked.

"I did tell him. But he refused to listen." Crocus sighed. He explained how he told Laboon and the way he reacted to it, that started his head bashing into Reverse Mountain.

"That poor bubby " I whispered, my cheery mood going downhill.

"He still believes they'll return, but he just won't listen to the truth."

"He may have been in a pitiful state, but you were betrayed too, right?" Sanji said, breathing out a cloud of ciggy smoke. "It's not your problem anymore, is it?"

"Look at the scars on his head! If he keeps ramming it against the rocks like that, he will die." Crocus pointed to Laboon's head.

I looked back at Laboon. The scars on his head were terrible; he would die if he didn't stop soon. My heart sunk at the sight.

"OOOOOHHHHHHWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

We shot our heads around to see Luffy running up the side of Laboon.

"What is that moron doing?"

"Can't take your eyes off him for a second!"

"Hey guys, isn't that the mast?"

"I believe so, hahaha!"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

We watched Luffy stab the mast into the top of Laboon. Laboon went crazy, thrashing around, causing tidal waves.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Everyone yelled with shark chompers. Being me, I laughed loudly at their reaction.

Luffy then started attacking Laboon. Kicking, punching, tail whacking, head ramming, the list goes on.

"Luffy, what are you doing!" Zoro shouted as Luffy was sent flying into the lighthouse on the nearby shore. Laboon charged at him but stopped in his tracks when Luffy yelled out.

"It's a draw!" Luffy placed his straw hat back on his head. "Our battle isn't over, so we're going to have to fight again someday. Your nakama may be dead, but from now on I'm your rival!"

Yep, Luffy is still his sweet but crazy self.

"Once we finish sailing the Grand Line, I'll be back! Then we'll finish our fight!" Luffy had that big goofy grin back on his face.

BOOOOOO!~~

That cheered Laboon up a whole ton. A new promise for him to remember.

"Yosh! This is our 'Fight Promise'!" Luffy had painted our Jolly Roger on Laboon's head. It was well some sight. "Don't go hitting the wall and rubbing the mark off!"

Our crew just stared at the mark . Then got back to whatever they were doing before.

"Hey what happened to those two?" Usopp said, looking around the deck.

"Huh? The two weirdoes? They must've run off." Nami replied not really caring for the two strangers.

"I wonder who they were " I said looking out to the ocean.

Nami had then wandered off the ship saying she was going to plan our Grand Line voyage or something. Usopp was fixing the mast, thanks to Luffy. Sanji was in the kitchen. I was left in my world of daydreaming. Luffy was also on deck doing nothing and Zoro was catching up on some shut-eye.

I eyed Zoro's katana's I hadn't seen him use them to his fullest. Yet again, I hadn't got the chance to take a closer look at them. Maybe I could just

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well, Zoro's katana's will have to wait! I jumped off the side of Merry and onto the lighthouse island, wondering what Nami had screamed about.

I walked over to where Nami was, Usopp, Sanji and Luffy now next to her.

"Round and round it goes " Usopp said, staring at the compass on the table.

"Heh, fun!" Luffy laughed tapping the compass.

"What's wrong Nami-chan?" I squashed in between the boy's, leaning over the table and poking the compass. "Oh ya, guess I should've mentioned compasses don't work around here hehehe "

"What do you mean 'doesn't work around here'?" Nami asked, hands on her hips.

I picked up the compass as Sanji placed the food down that he had loaded on his arms. "Oooh looks tasty "

"The islands of the Grand Line are abundant with minerals causing abnormal magnetic fields along the entire line. What's more, the wind and currents here are completely unstable." Crocus said, walking over to us, overhearing Nami's question.

"Right we'll be doomed if we don't have any way to determine our direction. I didn't know that." Nami laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"W-WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Usopp shouted, shaking and sweating in fear.

"Hey this ain't bad, you guys!" Luffy said, talking about the food and not the compass.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET FOR A SECOND!" Nami shouted at the two.

"But this is really good, the Blue-fin Elephant "

"Navigating the Grand Line will be impossible if you don't have a Log Pose." Crocus said, Luffy gobbling away at the food in the background.

"Log Pose? Never heard of it."

"If I remember a Log Pose is a compass that memorizes a magnetic field. They look kind strange as well, compared to a normal compass." I explained, answering Nami for Crocus.

"Yeah, they have a very distinct shape." Crocus replied.

"Like this?" Luffy said, pulling out a glass ball on a wrist band and showing it to us.

"Yup, that's right Luff! Without that we won't be able to sail the Grand Line!" I grinned at him, eyeing the Log Pose in his hand. "Wait a second "

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ONE?" Nami shouted, punching Luffy in the face, sending him to the ground.

Luffy popped into a sitting position, "Those two weirdos dropped it on the boat "

"They did?"

"Why'd you punch me?"

"I felt like it."

"Felt like it?"

Nami took the Log Pose out of Luffy's palm, bringing it to her face. "So this is a Log Pose. There aren't any markings on it."

"The islands dotting the Grand Line obey the rules created by magnetic fields. So in order to travel from island to island," Crocus explained.

"The Log Pose must readapt to the magnetic field at each island, and it will point you in the right direction." I finished with a smile.

"Yes, exactly. The truth is that there's no way to determine your exact position on this ocean. You are utterly dependent on the magnetic field memorized by your Log Pose."

"We have to choose one of the 7 magnetic fields emanating from Reverse Mountain. It doesn't matter which one since they'll all join up in the end. Also the final island of the Grand Line is Raftel, right Crocus-san?" Crocus nodded in response.

"Wait, how do you know all this Mikari? Have you been to the Grand Line before?" Nami asked, everyone's eyes turning to me.

"Haha no, no! I read it in a book during my time visiting islands around East Blue. Though I had planned on going by myself there at first "

"Oh okay. Looks like you'll have to tell me about your travels one day."

I nodded, "Yeah, in our free time I will."

"So One Piece must be at Raftel!" Usopp piped in, getting us back on track.

"Who knows, only the Pirate King has survived to discover that island " I looked down in thought.

"We'll find out when we get there!" Luffy said, "Alright, I'm full. Let's set sail!"

"YOU DIDN'T SPARE ANY FOOD FOR US!" Sanji yelled, his and Usopp's eyes bulging out. "Whoa. Even the bones."

I chuckled at the sight, "I wanted Nami-san to . TO BE THE ONE TO EAT IT!" Sanji kicked Luffy in the gut sending him flying past Nami, causing the Log Pose to shatter.

Ohhhh fudge muffins. Wait for it

"Sanji-kun."

"Yes Nami-san!~"

"YOU TWO GO SOAK YOUR HEADS!" BLAM! Luffy and Sanji soared through the sky I tell you.

I blinked. Shot not saving them

"Our precious Log Pose " Nami sniffed sadly.

"Don't worry; I've got one you can have. I owe you for saving Laboon." Crocus said with a small smile.

* * *

Laboon was nice enough to bring the drowning lads to shore, plus the 2 weirdos that disappeared earlier. They revealed their names, Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday. I do know that isn't their real identities, just code names surely.

The two were on their hands and knees, begging you could say, for us to drop them off at their home island or something. Whiskey Peak was the name of the place.

"Don't you have your own ship?" Nami asked, impatiently. These guys better have a damn good reason for asking us this favour.

"It was destroyed " Oh .

"Wouldn't that be a little too kind on our part, Mr 9? Considering you tried to kill that whale." Nami said matter-o-factly.

"Just who are you?" Usopp questioned, crossing his arms.

"I am a King!"

"Liar." Nami pulled on Mr 9's face.

"We cannot say! But all we want is to return to our town!" Miss Wednesday begged.

"Please understand, we truly cannot say anything!"

I zoned out since they kept raving on. I lack paying attention to talkative people.

Blah blah, blahhhhh .. "We'll take you. Whiskey Peak right?" I forgot who our captain was

"A-Are you serious?" Usopp stuttered, staring wide eyed at the captain.

"It's fine. No problem." Luffy replied with a straight face.

"But the only place you can decide your course from is here at the starting point." Crocus said, facing Luffy.

"If we don't like it, we'll just try again." Good call Luff.

"I see." Crocus smirked.

"Okay, let's go then!"

With the Log Pose set, and everyone loaded onto the Going Merry, we were ready to head off. Not without bidding farewell of course. And the whole time Zoro was still snoring away on the deck.

"See ya!"

"Bye Crocus-san, Laboon! Take care now!"

"Bye bye!"

We finally set out off into the sunset, our once in a lifetime adventure ahead. Well after we drop of a couple of freeloaders, I hope. I can hardly wait! I'll finally be reunited with my sister! That is if we run into her during our voyage. Guess I have a lot of explaining and storytelling to tell the crew .


	7. Chapter 7

"How the hell can it be snowing?" Nami asked herself, shoving on a coat, boots and earmuffs.

"Snowing ?" I lifted my head off the table I was sitting at. I had fallen asleep due to Nami raving on about 'Grand Line' this and 'Grand Line' that. She must've given up on waking me up since I'm pretty sure I heard her yelling at me earlier.

Anyway, looking to the window I saw specks of snow falling. I shot up racing to the door and swinging it open dramatically. The cold air blowing all through the kitchen, causing Nami to shiver uncontrollably. "Mikari close that-"

I breathed in a ton of oxygen, stretching my arms out and screaming at the top of my lungs, " ..SNNNOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Nami scolded me for my lack of clothing, "Mikari! Put something warm on, you'll freeze!" But she was too late for I had already sprinted out the door, slamming it behind me and diving into the mounds of snow on the lower deck. "She better not come crying to me if she gets sick!" Nami huffed.

Now outside with me, I was busy rolling around and covering myself in snow. "Fun! Teehee!"

Luffy was close by, putting the finishing touches on his snowman, now dubbed 'Mr Snowman'. Usopp was on the other side of him and had built a masterpiece snowman he proudly named 'The Snow Queen'.

I started making a snow angel, spreading myself out on another patch of snow. "ARGHH MY SNOWMAN!" Luffy and Usopp were now having snowman wars I dunno who started it.

YOSH! An idea just popped in my head! Meh heh heh

Gathering snow into a ball the size of my hands, I locked onto my target. I aimed . AND LAUNCH!

SPLAT! Target hit! Target hit!

"Huh? Snowball? Where'd it come from?" Luffy scratched the back of his head, looking around for the culprit.

Chuckling to myself, I sneaked around to find my next victim. Aha, found him!

Reload, aim, and FIRE!

SPLAATT! Hit, hit!

"AHH! Who did that?" Usopp shot around, waving his arms in the air. But alas did not see who the mastermind behind it was.

Now for the next unfortunate soul

I stealthily made my way to the front deck of the Merry.

Target acquired. Crouching behind a barrel, I rolled my snowball around in my hands.

Aiming .. aiming .. Quit shovelling for 2 seconds! Okay, aim and FIIIREEE!

SPLAAAAT! Got him fair and square!

"HEY! I swear if that was you Luffy, you're in for hell! Disturbing my shovelling for Nami-san ."

Now for my last target. Now where was he again? I snuck away unnoticed by Sanji, thinking of where that Marimo would be.

CRACK! WOOOOSH! Lightning shot down from the clouds, and the wind picked up, nearly blowing me off my footing.

"Oi, there she is!" Spotted! I was showered by snowballs from the no other then Luffy and Usopp.

"NEVER!" I ran away from the boys, dodging all the snowballs I could, they were hot on my trail. "AHAHAHAHA!"

"GET HERRR!"

"HUMAN SHIELD!" I grabbed Sanji, ducking behind him so he took all the hits.

"Mikari-chwan!~ OOOF!" He was covered in snow. "Why you! How dare you attack my Mikari-chwan!"

"Uh Ohhh! RUNNNN!" Luffy and Usopp ran for their lives from the steaming cook. I fell onto my back laughing my head off, rolling around in the snow once again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I sat up looking to where the scream came from; Nami had run out from the kitchen with a shocked look on her face. The boys had stopped also facing Nami.

"Turn the ship around 180 degrees!" She shouted out to whoever was willing to steer.

"EH?"

"We've headed off course, hurry! No questions, just do it!"

The trio ran off to do what was needed to be done, not wanting Nami to explode on them. Nami even made the 2 extra do work! I even found Zoro under a pile of snow, like always he was fast asleep.

"The waves are getting bigger!"

"Iceberg at 10 o'clock!"

"Nami-san there's fog!"

"WHAT'S WITH THIS OCEAN!"

The iceberg was closing in, the fog started to clear. Nami and Sanji both ran for the helm. "TURN TURN TURN!" I shouted, running to the Merry's front side to see if we would miss.

Merry sideswiped the iceberg, only the bottom half of her scraping against it.

"The ship's taking in water below deck!" Luffy shouted to Nami who ran back out on deck.

"Well plug it up, fast!" Nami replied, stressing out from what this ocean was doing to her navigating skills.

"On it!" Usopp jogged below deck holding his hammer and some planks of wood.

The wind suddenly picked up and storm clouds made their way over to our ship.

"Take in the sails! We'll capsize in this wind!" Nami said, grabbing at the ropes.

I raced over to her, being nearly blown away in the process, and clutched the rope in my hands. I pulled down on it, not so I would snap it, but enough to tuck the sails away.

I did thumbs up to Nami, she nodded in thanks. "We've sprung another leak below!" Miss Wednesday called out. The main thing is to not panic. Me? Oh I never panic, no matter what situation I'm in. But everyone else I think they'll hold up just fine.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Is it over?" Nami whined as I made my way back out on deck. I had run in to help stop plug Merry's holes up, all that sea water made me jelly-like.

After stepping out, I raised my head to look at the sky. The sun was shining brightly, with few clouds floating around it. Sighing I told Nami, "Yup, it's all back to normal now. You can come out!"

I skipped over near Zoro who was stretching, "Ahh, good nap." He had just woken up and is gonna get it from Nami no doubt. Zoro looked up at me, raising his brow as I smiled brightly at him.

"Sleep well? Oh and watch out for Nami-chan~" I giggled. Now he looked confused.

"What do you mean 'watch out for Nami'?"

"Zoro " BAM! Speak of the devil. Zoro was now rubbing a large lump on his head from our one and only navigator. "WHAT DID I DO?"

Nami sighed loudly as Zoro was steaming with anger at her actions. "It's what you didn't do."

"Zoro-kun, listen up!" He looked to me, "What happened before doesn't matter now but you've been asleep for quite some time so you're gonna be pretty lost if you don't knowledge up on what's been happening."

He blinked. "Hn . So what'd I miss?"

Luffy appeared on the railing above us, "We're dropping off two weirdos at a town called Whiskey Peak."

"What two weirdos?" Wow, I wish I could be that clueless sometimes

"The two that tried to kill Laboon. You know, blue haired girl and the creep with the crown?" I said, making a crown on my head with my hands.

" Who?"

"Hahaha! Ok this way!" Clasping his hand in mine, I walked over to where the clowns were, pulling Zoro along with me. I stopped a metre away from them, letting go of Zoro's hand, who had an odd expression on his face.

"These two." I pointed to the bodies sprawled out on the floor in front of us. I giggled as Zoro stared at the two, finally realising who they were.

"And why are we giving them a lift? It's not like we owe them anything." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Luffy hopped next to me, that goofy grin planted on his features. "Nope, nothing." He laughed. I laughed along with him.

"Well it's not that I care," Zoro kneeled down, grinning darkly at the two before him. "Those look like faces that have nasty ideas, what were those names again?"

The two were now sitting up, sweating in fear. "Please call me Mr 9." Mr 9 spluttered.

"I'm Miss Wednesday." Miss Wednesday said shakily.

"Is that right. I've been thinking about those names since I first heard them." Zoro began, grin widening slightly, making Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday shoot to their feet shaking all over. "Maybe I've heard them before, may I haven't."

They shook even more at that. "Well either way "

"I think you've spooked them out enough Zoro-kun." I indicated, nodding my head over to the cowering persons.

"Heh, I was just getting started "

"Okay, enough chit chat! We've arrived at our first point in the Grand Line!" Nami announced as she came up behind us.

Sure enough Whiskey Peak was in our sight, and an odd sight it was. The whole island was covered in huge cacti plants, the size of Laboon, or possibly bigger.

"Whoa man " We stared in awe until Mr and Miss both decided to jump on the railing on the side of Merry.

"Eh?" We turned to look at them in question. They both had those smirk like expressions plastered on their faces.

"This is our stop. We'll meet again, if it is to be!"

"Thanks for the ride, my honeys."

"Bye-bye baby!" They chorused as they back flipped into the ocean and swam in the rest of the way to Whiskey Peak.

"Well that was random."

"Who were those guys?"

"Who cares? We're here!"

Merry steadily made her way through the calm waters as she reached the inland. This Whiskey Peak was extremely quiet as to what I thought it would be.

"You don't think there'll be monsters and stuff here, do you?" Feared Usopp, becoming more nervous each second passing by.

"Could be. This is the Grand Line." Sanji replied in a bored tone.

"Oh oh! I hope there is! I wanna see a dragon!" I beamed, bouncing on the spot with starry eyes. "YOSH A DRAGON!" Luffy mimicked my actions.

"DRAGONS?" Usopp fell on the floor. "I'm sorry, I've come down with a 'can't-go-on-this-island-because-of-dragons' disease "

"Oh for the love of " Nami sighed, drawing a hand through her hair. "We have to stay on this island for a certain amount of time before we can go, so deal with it!"

"Dragon slayer Mikari! Oh no, Dragon Tamer Mikari! Yeah, even better!"

"Hahaha! I'll tame a dragon first!"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! Oh forget it "

Luffy and I had linked arms, both laughing about what other kind of monsters we might see. Nami wanted to pull her hair out. Usopp was having a fit on the floor, Sanji was trying to calm Nami down and Zoro face palmed.

"Okay whoever is listening, you better be ready to either run or fight. We don't know what we'll be up against." Nami advised the sane people left.

We had sailed further in and were now surrounded by fog. You could see silhouettes of people along the shorelines, gaining in numbers every so often. Luffy and I had quietened down, noticing everyone tense up.

"Everyone, keep on your guard." Nami instructed, keeping her eyes ahead. I untangled my arms from Luffy's and was staying alert for any sound of weapons being drawn. Poor Usopp was shaking like a leaf, mumbling to himself about 'monsters' and 'come out'.

The fog soon cleared to reveal a crowd of people welcoming us? What on earth is going on here?

"Did I miss something?" I murmured, wondering if I should go along with this or tell Nami to get the hell outta here.

"We're just as lost as you are." Nami responded. Well, better hope for the best!

* * *

We made it to the docks and were kindly greeted by what I assumed was the mayor or owner of this island.

"Welcome, I-Ahem Mah-mah-mah! My name is Igarappoi; I am the mayor of Whiskey Peak." Hey, what a guess!

"Ah. I am Luffy, nice to meet you." Luffy said then pointing to the mayor's hair. "Your hair's way to curly." His hair was indeed extremely curly, I wonder how he keeps it in place?

"This is the town of spirit brewing and lively music, Whiskey Peak!" Igarappoi exclaimed with a smile on his face. "We take pride in our hospitality."

"We have an entire ocean of spirits for your enjoyment." He continued, "Would you care to join us in a celebration and share stories of your adventures?"

He does sound pretty convincing, and besides I still need to explain some things to the crew about myself. Maybe this will be a good idea after all. Plus I haven't partied since after Arlong's defeat.

"OUR PLEASURE!" Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and I linked together and huddled off to where the party would be held, laughing the whole way.

"4 stooges " Nami sighed as she and Zoro watched us trod away. That was the last thing we heard due to us being so loud.

"LET'S PARTAY! WOOOOO!"

"YEEAAAHHH!"

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

We were having a ball! Music, drinks, food, you name it! We've got it all!

"Ne, Luff and I had met each other around 10 years ago! We had so much fun! And my sister would always give him the creeps!" I laughed loudly at Luffy's face, downing another glass of wine. He was covered in food!

"But it was fun to prank her, remember? Even if she let all hell loose!" Luffy grinned as he stuffed his face with more meat. My goodness he could eat, I'd forgotten how much of an appetite he had.

I glugged the last of my drink down. "Awww, empty! I'm gonna grab another cup full!" I notified Luffy as I danced around the townsfolk in the room and over to where the bottles were.

I popped open the closest bottle and filled my cup to the brim. Satisfied, I shoved the bottle back down and grabbed my mug. Looking around the room as I drank another mouth full, the place was packed! I did spot the others earlier and they were having a blast!

Sanji was cooped up on a couch, surrounded by all the young pretty women of the town. Usopp was telling stories about his 'adventures' before he joined our crew, earning a small mob around him. Poor Nami was stuck with the mayor the last time I saw her.

Anyway, I danced back around the room but this time I found Zoro instead of Luffy. Must've gone the wrong way, my bad. Oh bonus! Nami is on the couch next to him and Igarappoi is talking with them.

"Found yous!~" I sang happily, skipping over and vaulting over the back of the lounge so I was now seated in between the two. "What's happening?"

"Excellent! Another contestant for our Kanpai Contest!" Igarappoi announced loudly, earning everyone around to yell in excitement.

"Kanpai what?" I tilted my head in confusion, tapping my chin with a finger.

"Let me explain. It's a contest where everyone keeps drinking, and the last one standing is the winner. Everyone, please join in!" The mayor shouted gleefully.

"But I've had 6 drinks already, would they count in this or not?" I smiled sheepishly. Nami gave me a blank stare. Did I say something wrong?

"6? Is that it?" Zoro challenged, smirking at me.

"I would've had more, but I was busy talking with Luffy-kun. Is that bad?" I blinked innocently at Zoro.

"Whatever you say. I'm still gonna win this game. Count me in." Zoro stated, mug in hand and ready for drink wars!

"Oh count me out. I can't drink that much." Nami said, shaking her hands around in front of her.

"And the prize will be 100,000 Beli!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Nami shouted, snatching a glass from some random.

"KANPAI!" Let the drinking begin!

1 cup, 2 cups, 3, 4 . Zoro was up to his 13th! Chugging it down, a guy sitting near us collapsed from too much alcohol. Nami had taken on her 12th, defeating the 2 men standing next to her.

"Bet you haven't drunk that much, you look at bit tipsy." Zoro smirked as he nudged me with his elbow.

"I've had 18." Zoro's eyes widened for a split second. "Isn't that good? Or should I drink more?"

I looked at Zoro in question, I didn't get what he was trying to tell me. But if I drink anymore I'll be sick, better stop then. "Well I'll stop if you want me to." I insisted, placing my mug on the table.

"It's your loss." Zoro grunted, leaning back on the lounge. I peered over at Nami who had drunk her 15th cup, winning against a woman this time.

"Hehe~" I crawled over onto Zoro's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" He glared at me, grabbing my waist and trying to pry me off. I only held on tighter, raising my head to reach his ear.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, I didn't mean for you to get angry. Pwease forgives me Zorwo~" I pleaded softly to him, rubbing my cheek against his.

"You're drunk Mikari." Zoro groaned, "Let go of me."

"Nu uh~ I'll let go only if you accept my apology!" I pouted.

Zoro sighed, "Fine. Now get off me please."

"Yays! Thank you Zoro-kun~" I gave him a peck on the cheek, and happily let go of him. I caught the faint tint of pink on Zoro's cheeks; he must be a little drunk? Or maybe it's stuffy in here, considering how crowded this place is. Yup stuffy as hell.

YAWN! I flopped backwards onto the couch, my legs were still on Zoro, much to his disappointment. "Sleeepy time nighty night Zowooo!" I fell into a deep sleep before Zoro could say or do anything in response.

* * *

Fluttering my eyes open, I was met with the ceiling. I turned my head to the side, looking at the window. The sunshine's rays were pouring into the room, lighting it up completely.

"I overslept?" Sitting up I glanced around the room. Nobody was in sight. The only sound I could hear was my breathing. I threw my legs over the side of the lounge and hopped onto my feet. Stretching my arms, I walked over to the door and opened it.

I was greeted by a cool breeze, I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I reopened my eyes to find myself not at Whiskey Peak but on the edge of cliff overlooking the ocean. My back was facing the horizon.

I looked ahead of me and blinked. Standing a few metres away was my sister. She was wearing a cloak that covered her whole body, only her head and arms were visible. Her ankle long, black, dead straight hair hovering around her being.

Clasped in her hands were her two guns. Her eyes were shaded and her face of no emotion.

I smiled, "Rin! I finally found you!" I went to step forward but found I couldn't. My feet wouldn't budge.

" .." She lifted both her arms, aiming her guns at me.

"Rin, what are you doing? What's wrong?" I laughed lightly, worry clear in my eyes.

"Mikari I'm sorry." Click.

"What do you mean-" BANG BANG. " !"

It played out in slow motion. The bullets hitting my chest, Rin lowering her guns. Tears sprung from my eyes as I fell backwards and down into the waters below.

The only thought I processed was, 'Why?'

Just as my back hit the water .

THUD!

" Wha?" I peeled my eyes open to meet the floor. I huffed, "I am never drinking AGAIN!"

I heaved myself off the floor and onto my feet. I stretched my arms and legs and let out a yawn.

"I've never had a dream like that before " I murmured as I thought back to the way my sister looked.

Just to be sure I still wasn't dreaming, I checked around to see if anyone was in the room.

Sanji: Check! Usopp: Check! Luffy: Checkity Check! And Zoro: Che- Huh where's Zoro? And Nami ain't here either!

At least I wasn't the last one to wake up. Time to find out what really is going on around here.

I ran to that door, I kicked open that door and I screamed out of that door: "ONWARD DEAD PEOPLE of the village ?"

The ground was covered in townsfolk, all were unconscious thankfully. "Interesting " In the distance I could hear bullets. Someone was fighting someone and I needed to know who.

I walked around each body towards the only noise on the whole island. I jumped up onto the nearest building and hopped along the rooftops. I spotted Zoro fighting someone a couple of houses down, so I stayed put where I was and watched the show.

Mr 9 turned out to be fighting him, he started doing acrobatics and pulled out a couple of metal bats. Funny thing is, he ended up back flipping off the roof. Genius I tell you, genius. I giggled uncontrollably.

Next I saw a blue haired girl, Miss Wednesday no doubt, and she was riding a duck? Anyway, she also ended up riding that duck off the other side of the roof. That had done it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I doubled over in laughter, rolling around on the rooftop, kicking my legs in the air.

Zoro turned to face where I was and just gave me a dead stare. I stopped laughing and stood up. "What? I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing at the weirdos who fell off the roof!"

He rolled his eyes and watched me as I leaped over the couple of roofs and skipped over to him. "So, fill me in here. What exactly is going on?"

"This island is full of bounty hunters. They're apart of Baroque Works." Zoro surprisingly explained to me, "They aren't putting up much of a fight. It's a big waste of my time."

"Oh okay. Fair enough." The sound of a trumpet was heard right behind us and we were showered with bullets. Zoro, being the smarter one, dodged them by jumping out of the way. I for one stayed glued to the spot.

"MIKARI!" Tink... tink tink The bullets simply deflected off of me, leaving no damage what-so-ever. Zoro's jaw hit the ground. Igarappoi's eyes shot out of his head.

" Haha, his trumpet shot me!" I smiled and pointed to the instrument.

"Why do I bother " Zoro deadpanned, "You better tell me what you are after this! Or so help me!"

"Yup yup, I promise I will! I'll tell the crew too! I just keep forgetting to mention it." I laughed sheepishly and turned to the over curly haired man. Funny how he hasn't figured it out yet, how many times has he seen me use this ability? It's obvious, really.

"You not only shot at me, but you shot at Zoro-kun too!" I glared at Igarappoi, he snapped back to reality. "Rawr!"

I ran at him and delivered a gut wrenching punch to his stomach, sending him flying quite a distance that was only about 10 buildings away. Just a small punch since I don't enjoy beating people up. He didn't even see me coming. I'm sorry sir

"I'll tell you one thing Zoro-kun. You don't have to look out for me. I can handle myself perfectly fine!" I claimed, giving a peace sign.

"Don't get too cocky. Just try not to get in my way." Zoro narrowed his eyes at me before leaping off the building. I knew he meant well or did he? DUN DUN DUN! Shush.

"Okie dokie!" I saluted and followed close behind, though once I landed a chain shot out past me and wrapped itself around Zoro's arm.

"Whoa dude, if that was aimed for me then you totally missed." I grinned widely as I looked over to where the chain was thrown from.

"Haha! Now I've disabled one of your arms! No more of your running away!" The chain thrower happened to be Mr 9. He looked pretty worn. He did recently fall off a building so there's no doubt he'd be dirty looking. Whatever.

"Yes, don't move!" Miss Wednesday stepped up behind him, with a rather large sleeping Luffy lying next to her. "Make one false move, and your precious nakama here loses his life." These guys just don't know when to quit. Sheesh.

I felt Zoro tense up behind me. I stared at Luffy's snoring self, wishing I was still asleep right now then Zoro would've had some fun with these guys all by himself. But that would mean if I didn't wake up, I'd still be in that dream. Too late to think about that now!

"Haha, excellent Miss Wednesday! Now you can neither run away nor fight back!" Mr 9 laughed, pulling the chain tighter around his arm.

"That bastard could at least wake up when he's taken hostage!" Zoro grumbled as he raised his arm a little higher.

"But that hostage is Luffy-kun " I sighed, folding my arms. "Maybe I could "

"I got it Move!" 'Got what now?' I stepped aside just in time to avoid being hit by a Mr 9 on a chain. Zoro was swinging him around, first towards us and now over at Miss Wednesday, successfully knocking her and the big ducky away from Luffy.

Why didn't I think of that? Now that I think about it I'm not much of a thinker. Oh dear what a shame. Moving on!

"IGARAPPAPPA!" Bang bang! It seems our curly haired friend had enough strength to come back into our 'game'. Maybe I didn't hit him as hard as I thought?

"Dammit!" Zoro dodged the bullets fired at him and ran at Luffy, using him as a trampoline he was able to bounce up to Igarappoi. Slicing through the fake mayor before landing not far behind him.

No mercy for the old guy. Cruel

Well he did kind try to kill us, so I'll let it slide. Even if the bullets just deflect off of me, it still wasn't nice. I'm sorry for guns not being effective on me though in that dream the bullets hit me. It was a dream, end of mental discussion!

I watched Zoro walk along the roof and out of sight. I'll leave him alone for now. Meh heh heh

I trotted over to Luffy and leaned against the nearby wall. I slid down onto the ground and stared intently at Luffy's giant tummy, watching it rise and fall with his breathing.

Luffy suddenly lifted his head up, scratching his forehead. "Huh? Why am I outside? Oh well. Back to sleep." He then flopped back down and resumed his loud snoring.

Now that was random. " ..HAHAHA!" I slapped my knee and threw my head back, forgetting there was a wall behind me. I stopped my laughter as the wall crumbled to the ground, looking as if there was never a wall there in the first place.

I turned my head slowly and sweat dropped, "Ehehehe oopsy." I flopped backwards into the gravel and dirt, turning my gaze to the stars.

Since its quiet, let's make animals with the stars! Hmm let's see. Oh a bunny! And a pony! Dog. Cat. Mouse. UNICORN. What's that one? It' have no idea. Okay I'll come back to that one. Oh a dolphin! Now for shapes!

I played join the dots for quite a while. I was too busy in fairy land to take notice of what was going on right in front of me. Surely any other person would've taken heed of all the yelling, shooting and bombing going on right in front of their eyes. Me? Not a chance.

The force from the explosions created gusts of wind to blow past me. "Ohhh! A breeze " That had snapped me out of my daze. Sitting up I saw Mr 9, Miss Wednesday, Igarappoi and 2 other people whom I didn't recognise. One was a woman with a bucket like hat (LOL, bucket anyhow~) and she was holding an umbrella which was opened. It's the middle of the night and there's no rain I don't get it. Okay. The other was a man who had very dark skin; he wore a long trench coat-like attire and had a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes from view. Yeah, describing people is booooring

The two were standing a distance away from the three Baroque Worker's. I'm lost are they friends or enemies of them? More importantly, are they friends or enemies of us? Put that thought aside for now, I need to get Luffy away from these hooligans.

I crawled over to Luffy, wondering if I'll be noticed by the weirdos they didn't take one glance at me. Phew. I reached out for Luffy only to have someone grab hold of his leg in an attempt to pull him away from the scene. As I glanced sideways, the certain someone turned out to be the one and only marimo swordsman who we love oh so much. What? I love all my dear nakama, even the ones who get easily annoyed by my existence. It's all a matter of time meh heh heh c;

OKAY! Where was I? Ah yes So I glanced sideways, the someone was Zoro . Who stared at my form that was now tugging on Luffy's vest while staring back at the swordsman. "Are you just gonna sit there?" He asked/questioned as he started to drag Luffy off.

I blinked in response before hastily diving onto Luffy's stomach, which felt like a water bed due to it bobbling about when I landed on him, and was pulled along with our beloved captain. "Drag that captain!" I yelled in a hushed tone as Zoro ran past 'unnoticed' by the group. No they didn't really notice us, well they ignored us.

"Oh shut up!" Zoro hissed quietly, earning a giggle from me which he grumbled at. We had made it to the all-clear zone, being a spot in the street next to the hooligan zone, at that Zoro came to a stop and dropped Luffy's legs.

I rolled off Luffy in a childish way, my eyes beaming with happiness. "Hehehe Fun~" I stood up straight and faced Zoro. "Thanks for moving Luff, Zoro-kun." I smiled and gave him a small nod.

Zoro grunted in reply as he went back to check out the new arrivals, which left me to my thoughts and a sleeping Luffy. Wasn't for very long though, an explosion slowly brought me back to real life and I twisted my head to see Zoro kicking his leg around in an attempt to get Igarappoi to let go. Now what is going on?

I couldn't make it out but Igarappoi was telling Zoro something, in fact seeing as he's hanging off Zoro's leg, he must be desperate about what he's saying.

The two stopped shouting at each other and looked towards the building across the street, I copied their actions. There on the edge sat Nami, smiling that smile of hers, meaning something was going to happen. Something meaning money wise.

"Reward? How about one billion beli?" She called out.

I calmly walked over, leaving Luffy in the dirt, and stood beside Zoro so I could listen in on this conversation.

"I thought you'd passed out." Zoro said as Nami pushed herself off the building and onto firm ground.

"Really? A suspicious town that throws a party when pirates come by? Get real." Nami scoffed, "What kind of idiot would get smashed in a place like this?"

I felt Zoro's eyes on me. I gasped innocently, "I didn't get smashed! I just wanted to get some sleep "

"Yeah, then I suppose that 'apology' wasn't an act of you affected by alcohol?"

I opened my mouth to reply. "What apology?" Nami asked, eyeing both me and Zoro with a small smirk making its way to her features.

"Well Nami-chan~" I began as I faced her, a somewhat serious expression on my face.

"Nothing!" Zoro snapped before I could continue. What was that about? I looked at him confused, he was staring elsewhere. There you have it, I can and never will understand this lad here.

"Alrighty~" Nami looked back at the helpless over-curled haired old man. Wew that was long. Blah! "Will you offer me the billion beli, Guard Captain?" The what now? Guard Captain? "If we don't help you out your Princess will die, right?"

Okay, a guard captain and a princess. Brain is ticking all I got was: I'm sorry but the brain you have reached isn't available right now AH SHUT IT! You call yourself brain?

"I'm only a soldier, I cannot give you a sum that large " The now Guard Captain replied weakly.

Nami walked over and kneeled down in front of Igarappoi, "So you're saying the Princess of your Kingdom isn't worth that price?" Nami smiled as the old guy sweat even more. "Gimme."

I saw Zoro sweat drop from the corner of my eye. He knows how Nami and money mix better than I do poor boy

"If you guarantee you will deliver her unharmed If you negotiate with the Princess directly, I am certain she will agree!" He sounded oh so desperate. If he is a royal guard that's protecting a princess somewhere here, then we could just maybe help out? I feel bad for punching the guy

Nami's smiled widened, "So you're saying we have to save her first." Oh just help them please. Just this once then we can leave them be and continue on our way!

"As we speak the Princesses life is more and more at risk !" Igarappoi spluttered, lowering his head.

Nami sighed and stood up straight, "Ah We'll save your Princess for the time being." OH YEAH! You rock! "Right! Get moving, Zoro!" Aww

"WHY ME? I AIN'T DOING IT!"

Oh these two "AHAHAHA!.. ohh sorry! I'll do it for you Nami-chan!" I smiled, hands on hips. If I didn't bud in who knows how long they would argue for

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly get you to do my dirty work. For that is Zoro's job as of now." Nami stated as Zoro fumed next to me.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE BOSS?" Oh dear

They both got into an argument anyway. Zoro was shouting and yelling while Nami stayed calm and collected. "Hey hello? Nami-chan? Zoro-kun?" I felt as if I was shrinking on the spot, slowly becoming an ant and out of hearing range. Yes I had lost them and they were ignoring me. So sad

"Have you forgotten? You owe me a debt." Oh ho ho, I think Nami has found a way to end this. Good girl!

"Huh? No, I don't."

"Remember in Lougetown, you wanted to by a katana, so I loaned you 50k beli."

"But I gave it all back to you. I got the katana for free, so I didn't spend any of it!" Then what did he do with my money? Not that I care, but still. It would be nice to know if he put it to good use.

"But you did promise me you'd repay 3 times the amount. So you still owe me 100k beli." Nami finished, a frown clear on her face.

"Oi, oi! I suggest you do the job or else Nami-chan might make you pay extra " I nudged Zoro repeatedly with my elbow.

He grabbed my elbow, his expression even more frustrated. "Ah hell!"

"But~ If you do what I say, you won't have to pay me back." Nami slid in between us, grinning widely at Zoro. Accept it or it'll be worse!

"Damn it all! I hope you die a horrible death you wench!" Zoro snarled as he ran off in the direction of the fight. I think he went the right way, I wasn't paying attention to that bunch.

"Yup, I'm going to Hell." Nami smiled as she looked at me.

"Wow Nami-chan, you know how to control these boys?" I giggled as I watched Zoro running off in the distance.

"Oh I have my ways. And that was just one of them." She poked her tongue out cheekily. I smiled brightly and turned to the cripple on the ground.

"Don't worry sir, your Princess is in good hands!"

"If anything happens to Vivi-sama, it will spell the end of the Arabasta Kingdom!" Igarappoi murmured. I don't think that's his real name now, I better find out soon. And this Vivi, that must be the princesses name. But who is the princess?

"She MUST survive." Tears were rolling down his face. Arabasta Kingdom will end if Vivi dies? Well we better make sure that doesn't happen!

I inhaled and spun around in the direction Zoro ran. He better not be lost at a time like this! I exhaled, "You two stay put. I don't want you getting hurt. Or hurt even more in your case umm "

"Igaram."

"Ah thank you, Igaram-san. I'm sorry for punching you I was just defending Zoro-kun and yeah I'll talk to you later." I turned my head and smiled.

Nami's eyes widened, "Wait, you'll only get hurt yourself! You don't have your weapon with you; it's on the ship, remember?"

I turned my head back forward, "I know Nami-chan. There's something I'll have to explain to the whole crew after this mess, minus Luffy-kun. I promise I'll tell you after we save the Princess. Take care now!"

With that said, I sprinted off the way Zoro went, leaving Nami in a dust cloud. No not really a dust cloud, but she was speechless.

BOOOM! Another explosion alerted me where their position was. It was right up ahead, just another block or so.

Phew, I should run more often. I spotted Zoro standing in front of the Baroque Works' Miss Wednesday. It looked as if he was guarding her? She must be the Princess! Why didn't anyone tell me earlier! That's right, I didn't bother asking. Stupid, stupid me.

I slowed down to a jog as I looked across from Zoro. Standing maybe 10 metres or so was the two strangers from before. I never caught their names, I'll have to ask later or maybe they'll say it when they talk to each other.

I was walking now as I came up next to Miss Wednesday. Her eyes shot to me in a panicked way, she must think I'm against her. "Don't worry, I'm here to help." I smiled warmly, she calmed down considerably.

" Thank you. Are you with Mr Bushido?" She asked quietly. I took note that Zoro was talking with the two odd ones. Yeah, I need to pay more attention to my surroundings. I'm just that awesome.

"Yup, so don't worry! Vivi-chan, right?" I responded just as quiet, she nodded 'Yes'. Excellent, now for the other two

"If I may ask, who are those two over there?" I glanced over at the pair, the guy was picking his nose while the woman was twirling her umbrella around.

"That's Miss Valentine and Mr 5. They are a part of Baroque Works." Vivi glared at the two.

"Ah, so their enemies. Got it!" I stamped my fist into my other hand. I took a step forward; Zoro clutched his katana's hilt and glanced briefly at me. He's either telling me to be ready for a fight or only just noticed my presence or is telling me to back off. Swordsmen these days. Hehe, I'm stealthy like a ninja. Shut up you dumb brain; I don't need your comments invading my mind.

"FOUND YOUUUUU! ZOOOROOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy? Oh he looks ticked off. Oh well, the more the merrier.

Zoro smirked, "Luffy, if you're here to help, I don't need it. Same goes for you Mikari." He gave me a blank stare before looking back at Luffy. "Or do you owe that woman something as well?"

" Luffy-kun?" He stood there breathing heavily, that angry expression not leaving his face. He better not be sleep walking

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Luffy yelled at Zoro? Huh? "LET'S ROLL!"

Zoro looked dead confused before his face changed into that of complete shock or just freaky. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"SHUT UP! You ungrateful bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Ungrateful?"

"The townsfolk, they threw a nice party for us and you went and sliced up every single one of them!"

Zoro did that? Ahhh but they were in to kill us, right? Right?

Zoro froze up, "Yeah I did do that " I face palmed.

"I'll never forgive you!" Luffy yelled, steam coming out of his nose.

Oh no, he doesn't know about all the Baroque Works crap that's been going on here. And one thing I know about Luffy is when he's this mad, you can't simply talk sense into him. Why here of all places? It's going to be a loooong night I tell you.

"Oi Luffy, the truth is "

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES!"

Oh please someone interfere that doesn't have to be me. I hate it when I have to resort to violence.

"Vivi-chan leave them be. You have to focus on getting out of this place." I advised as I eyed Miss Valentine and Mr 5. "Zoro-kun, there's no getting through to Luff by simply talking. You're gonna have to defend yourself against him sadly."

Zoro's faced crunched up, "I figured that would be the case " No, you didn't. I sighed and shook my head. Yup a long, long night.

"ARRRRHHHHHHH!" Luffy sprung over the Baroque Workers and shot his fist at Zoro. It crushed the ground where Zoro once stood, he had barely dodged it.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Zoro looked pretty freaked, haha!

"Yeah! DIE!" Luffy shouted at him, pulling his fist back and going for Zoro again. The poor swordsman's jaw was hanging open. Don't do that, you'll catch flies! He jumped out of the way of Luffy over and over again. Luffy's head, fist, leg, his whole body for goodness sake! Whatever he hit, he smashed to pieces, missing Zoro each time. All this and he was still huge from when he ate.

"Yes, a long, long, long night I tell you " I sighed, my shoulders and head drooping.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Vivi asked, looking at me in question.

"Oh, nothing!" I smiled and shook my hands around. "Okay, I need you to get away. I'll hold off these two, just go!"

Vivi hesitated, worrying for my safety. That's right, she doesn't know either! I wish I mentioned stuff earlier. Gah, no time to think of this! Get Vivi out of here!

"Go, go, go! Don't worry about me! Just get as far away as you can, please!" I urged, pulling on the reigns of her ducky horse.

Mr 5 and Miss Valentine made their way towards us. But Luffy and Zoro were fighting in their pathway. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zoro kicked Luffy, sending him flying backwards into the pair and into the wall farthest away.

Explosions erupted from the building where they landed, and Miss Valentine shot up and out of the smoke, floating in the air. Ooo she can fly? Fun!

"Ahaha, prepare to be squashed by my Kilo Kilo fruit!" Miss Valentine laughed as she went higher and higher in the air. A devil fruit user, same as that explosion guy?

"Mr Bushido, get out of the way!" Vivi shouted in fear of him getting squashed. That's what she can do right? What a lame devil fruit

"Stay out of this." Zoro snapped back, obviously not happy with Luffy trying to kill him.

"Vivi-chan, just go already! Stop wasting time!" She wouldn't listen, and the duck wouldn't move. Don't tell me I'll have to throw them into the ocean just so they can get away... how far was the water anyway?

"M-Mr 5 no way!" Vivi stuttered in horror as Luffy came out of the smoke with Mr 5 in tow. So much for the explosions

I was getting a headache. These devil fruit users are annoying. I decided to ignore everyone and just focus on getting Vivi out of here, even if I have to drag or throw her and the duck. Stupid boys, stupid devil fruits, stupid me. Where was Nami when you needed her? She can set these guys straight, I've seen it!

Speak of the devil and she will come. "STOP IT!" BAM! Zoro and Luffy went flying forward.

"Haha, she arrives!" I laughed hysterically; Vivi and her duck were completely flabbergasted. I love that word~

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You're just lucky you kept the girl intact!" Nami scolded the two twitching forms on the ground as she made her way over to us two, not before picking the boys up by the collars and shaking them around again. "You almost cost me 1 billion beli!"

"Nami-chan, I kept her safe and sound!" I saluted her in which she smiled back and then punched the boys into the ground again.

"QUIT STRUGGLING! Why can't you be more like Mikari-chan here and do as you're told!" I beamed as she pointed at me. I feel special. The boys twitched in response.

"Why are you helping me?" Vivi asked Nami who started walking to us again.

"That's right, we need to talk. Would you mind negotiating a contract with me?" Nami smiled at Vivi, you can just hear the cash registers going off in her head.

"Contract?"

* * *

I kicked my feet in the dirt, watching the dust rise into the air and then disappear. Zoro had explained to Luffy about why he killed the townspeople and Nami was discussing the contract with Vivi. We had moved to a place where we could sit down, we were still outside though.

Luffy was laughing after Zoro told him what had really happened, Zoro was being grumpy about it.

"Shut up you two!" Nami roared, they both were silent, beads of sweat rolling down their faces. Nami faced Vivi again.

"So how about it? We want 1 billion beli to escort you there safely. You saw how strong these guys are, right?" Nami questioned. She really wants that money. "Quite a bargain isn't it?"

"Impossible. You have my gratitude for saving my life. Thank you." Vivi responded calmly. I smiled slightly, still engrossed at the dirt and dust before me.

"Why not? You're a Princess, aren't you? It's just a measly billion " Nami had her hands on her hips, not too impressed.

Vivi took a short breath, "Do you know of a country named Arabasta?"

"No " My ears perked up, now listening in closely.

Vivi continued, "It was a great pillar of civilization. A land of peace. Long ago, that is."

"Long ago? And now?" Nami asked, a bit of interest shown in her voice.

"It's on the verge of civil war. In recent years, a call for revolution has emerged. The citizens began committing acts of insurrection causing the land to fall into chaos." Vivi explained. "But one day, I heard the name of a secret organization: Baroque Works!"

She told us she had discovered they were the cause for this rebellion. So she talked with Igaram and decided they both were to infiltrate Baroque Works. She thought if she did then she would be able to find out who the leader was and what his plans were.

"Pretty gutsy for a Princess." Zoro smirked, "So, did you find out his intentions?" Vivi nodded.

"The establishment of an Ideal Nation." Nami said. Vivi looked up at her, shocked. "Igaram-san told me earlier. Could it be that "

Vivi looked back at the ground in front of her, "Yes. He claims that establishing this 'Ideal Nation' is their purpose. But that is a complete lie. His true intention is to seize the throne of Arabasta!"

I gasped and looked over at her. "I must return to my country to tell the people the truth! And prevent them from joining the insurrection! If this continues "

Vivi was shaking and on the verge of tears. "So that's what's going on " I mumbled and dug my feet into the dirt.

"Ah I see now, If you're on the verge of civil war money must be scarce." Nami sighed in disappointment.

"So who's the mastermind?" Luffy asked, rocking on the barrel he was sitting on.

Vivi sat up straight, "The B-Boss' true identity! You can't ask me that!" She yelled shaking her hands in front of her.

"But you know, don't you?"

"Don't ask that! I can't tell you! If I told you, they would hunt you down too!"

Aww shucks. Just when I wanted to be hunted down, she says we can't. But I wanna help! I know Luffy would be itching to help out.

Nami laughed nervously, "Well we don't want that. And of course, trying to take over the whole nation, He must be an incredibly strong guy right?" She's feeding Luffy's fire with fuel and doesn't know it yet.

"He is. No matter how strong you may be, there's no way you could even hope to touch him. One of the Shichibukai, CROCODILE!"

"Umm . Question?" I budded in, raising my hand. "Weren't you not supposed to tell us?"

Her eyes were saucers and she covered her mouth. Nami was in complete horror while Luffy had an excited look on his face. Zoro raised his brow.

A vulture and otter appeared and were sitting on the building edge above us. We all stared at them for a few seconds before they suddenly flew off.

"WHAT'S("Sorry!") WITH ("Sorry!") THE OTTER ("I'm so sorry!") AND VULTURE!" Nami screeched as she shook Vivi violently by the collar. She continued screaming and shaking as Vivi apologised over and over.

"She said 'Shichibukai'!" Luffy's eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

"Not bad!" Zoro smirked.

I was squirming in my seat, my eyes wide and watering, "Oooooooohhhhh! Ohhhhh ." Zoro looked at me as if I was mad.

"What's your problem?" He asked, slowly inching away from me.

I couldn't hold it in, "SHICHIBUKAI! I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!~~" I bounced in the air and threw my arms about.

Zoro fell over anime style. Luffy jumped up and linked arms with me. "SHICHIBUKAI!" We both danced around in a circle as we laughed about what the warlord might be like.

Nami dropped Vivi and stormed off down the path, "It was nice knowing you! They don't know my face yet, so I'm outta here!"

She was stopped when the vulture and otter were in her way. They drew something on 4 notepads and then flew away again.

"NO! NOW I CAN'T EVEN RUN AWAY!" Nami screamed in anger and stormed back over to us.

"I'm sorry " Vivi mumbled, head down in shame.

"Where were you going to run to anyway?" Zoro called out to Nami. "In any case, the four of us have been added to the Baroque Works Death List!" He smirked even wider.

I wiggled around in glee, "I've never been on a Death List before!~ So exciting!"

Luffy laughed, "Yup, so exciting!"

Vivi had gone over to Nami who was in her depression corner, trying to cheer her up. You gotta have 5 billion beli now if you want to make up for it

"DO NOT WORRY!" I stopped wiggling and turned around to see Igaram dressed up as a girl? "Fear- *cough* Ma-Ma-Maa! Fear not, for I have a plan!" He exclaimed, holding four human dummies under his arms.

"Igaram!" Vivi ran over to him, as well as Luffy and I.

"What are those clothes for? Ossan! You'll fool anyone wearing that!" Luffy laughed as he looked Igaram up and down. He was wearing the same clothes as Vivi and also put his hair up in a ponytail to match.

I tilted my head, "From a distance you could be fooled, maybe "

"Vivi-sama, listen carefully." Igaram looked to Vivi, "Baroque Works' information network will soon receive that report. Once they learn we are the ones that know the Boss' true identity, you understand what will happen, don't you?"

"As many as a thousand hunters could soon be coming for us." She replied with a curt nod. I saw Nami freak from the corner of my eye.

"That is why I have dressed in the matter of the Princess. I will depart with these four dummies and travel on a straight course for Arabasta." Igaram continued. Luffy was poking at one of the dummies as he spoke. ("These are us?")

"Decoys?" Zoro questioned as he eyed the dummies.

"That's a good idea Igaram-san. But will you be alright?" I asked as I looked up at his face, he also had make up on.

"As long as Vivi-sama and yourselves can depart safely for Arabasta, I'll be fine." He assured us.

"NOW JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Nami burst out, "Who said we would take the Princess anywhere! We still don't have a contract." Party pooper

I looked to Luffy, hopeful. "Take the Princess? What's that about?" He asked as he stared at Zoro.

"Weren't you listening to them?" Zoro said as he stood up, "The old man here wants us to take her home."

"Oh, is that what they're on about? Okay." I did a victory dance at Luffy's 'okay'.

"Yes! Shichibukai, here I come!" I cheered silently.

"CROCODILE'S GOING TO TRY AND KILL US!" Nami screeched at Luffy, holding her fist in the air. I continued my victory dance.

"Crocodile! Crocodile!" ("This Crocodile, is he really that strong?")

Zoro stared at me with a raised brow, "What are you doing?"

I smiled brightly at him, "It's my victory dance!"

He snorted. "Have fun with that "

I listened back in to what Igaram was talking about. " But before his sanction, his bounty was 80 million beli."

"Crocodile was only at 80 million? I thought it would be higher " I sulked, ending my victory dance.

"80 million! That's FOUR times Arlong's! TURN HIM DOWN!" Nami's cries were ignored.

"Will you accept?" Say yes, say yes! YES. PLEASE!

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"YOOOSHH! LET'S KILL THAT BUG! Ahem I mean, YAY!~"

Igaram gave a small smile, "You have my utmost gratitude."

* * *

We went with Igaram to where his boat was docked. Luffy couldn't stop laughing at how Igaram looked like Vivi. That goof.

"Now then Princess, please hand me the Eternal Pose." Igaram instructed Vivi. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Eternal Pose, handing it to him.

"Eternal Pose?" Nami asked. There's another thing I haven't mentioned. Oopsy.

"You haven't heard of it? I'll try to explain. It is an eternally preserved version of a Log Pose. A Log Pose guides you from one island to the next," Igaram explained, "But an Eternal Pose, never forgets the magnetic location of the one island it is set to."

"So that one must be set to Arabasta?" I asked and he nodded 'yes'. "I wish I had one of those " 'But it would be set on my sister.' I left the last part out. I would have to explain that to the others later on as well. I should've saved the trouble by telling them before Lougetown

"Vivi-sama, while making a few stops, please hurry to Arabasta. I have never done it myself, but I am certain you can follow the Log two or three times to get there." Igaram instructed, and then faced Luffy, "And with that, I leave the Princess in your care."

("Sure!") "Igaram." Vivi bit down on her bottom lip.

Igaram smiled at her, "I think the journey will be dangerous. Please be careful along the way."

Vivi went to protest but stopped and shook hands with Igaram. "You too."

After we said our goodbyes, Igaram set off for Arabasta. Him as the Princess and the dummies as the rest of us.

"He was a cool ossan, wasn't he?" Luffy smiled, his hands behind his head.

"Yes, we can count on him." Vivi replied as we watched the ship become smaller in the short distance.

But things never turn out how you'd expect.

As the ship bobbed along it suddenly exploded!

KABOOOOOOOOOOM! It was MASSIVE!

All we could do was watch, frozen and speechless, as it happened before us.

"We were too late?" I dropped to my knees, a horrified look plastered on my face.

"They've already come !" Nami gasped in horror.

Luffy picked up his hat and placed it back on his head. "HE WAS A GREAT MAN!" He turned and walked strongly away from the scene.

"Nami, the Log Pose?" Zoro shouted over the sound of the flames.

"It's set!" She called back.

Zoro looked to Vivi, "Grab her!" Nami complied and ran over to pull Vivi away. Zoro kneeled in front of me and shook my shoulders. "Oi, we have to get moving!" I blinked dumbly at him. I never did take death well, my legs were like jelly. I couldn't move or speak.

" " I just stared at the flames. 'Igaram-san I'm sorry '

"Tch..! Don't go zombie on me!" He shouted as he threw me over his shoulder, giving up on moving me. There was no time to waste!

I watched the flames become further and further away, along with Nami and Vivi. I felt so bad. I should've gotten Vivi out of here before that could've happened. I should've grabbed the reins on her duck and ran.

"Luffy, grab the other two! I'll head for the ship!" I faintly heard Zoro yell. I forgot about those two, I hope they're not hurt. Sanji and Usopp

I closed my eyes for a second and reopened them to find myself on the Going Merry. 'When did I get here ?' I was seated, leaning against the side railing. I spotted Nami walking up to me. She kneeled down and brushed the bangs out of my eyes.

"Mikari-chan? Are you feeling alright? Zoro told me you were zombie-like after the explosion." I looked down at my hands in my lap. I smiled weakly.

"I-I'm sorry Nami-chan. I don't know what came over me " I said shakily as Nami helped me stand.

"Are you sure you're okay? How about we talk about this after we get further out to sea." She gave me a hopeful smile. I nodded and gave my brightest smile.

"Yeah! That would be great Nami-chan. Thank you." We both walked down onto the lower deck. I saw Sanji and Usopp out cold on the floor. Are they still sleeping at a time like this?

"We're about to clear the island." Nami said to the rest of the crew. Zoro, Luffy, Vivi and the duck were all standing around here as well. That's everyone then. "It'll be morning soon."

We were silent for a bit as we sailed through a cloud of fog.

"Well, it's a good thing you got away from your pursuers!" Someone pointed out.

"It sure is!" Nami sighed in reply.

"Watch out for the shallows so that you don't strike the hull."

"You can count on me!"

"Uh, was that you, Luffy?" He shook his head 'no'. " Mikari?"

"Nu uh." I blinked as we turned around. Seated on the railing above us was an intruder

"Nice ship." She commented. Vivi and Nami gasped loudly.

"Who's that!" Zoro clutched his katana as the stranger sat with her legs crossed, extremely calm.

"You're You're..!" Vivi stammered as her body froze up.

The lady smiled and rested her head against her palm, "I saw Mr 8 not too long ago, Miss Wednesday."

"You killed Igaram!" Vivi spat, anger clear on her face.

"Even if she did, why the hell are you on my ship?" Luffy stated and pointed at the woman.

"What are you doing here, Miss All-Sunday?" Vivi shouted at her, she didn't flinch the slightest bit. I had to admit she was rather beautiful, Sanji would be all over her if he woke up now. She was dressed up like a cowgirl. She had the hat, boots, and the outfit. It suits her in a funny way, even if it's bimbo-like. Not that she's a bimbo.

"Miss All-Sunday? Which number's partner is it this time?" Nami asked Vivi.

"Mr 0's. The Boss' partner." She responded, not taking her eyes of the cowgirl. ("CROCODILE'S?")

"So she's a bad guy?" Luffy asked, looking to Vivi.

"She is the only one allowed to know the Boss' true identity. We shadowed her in order to find out who he really was." Vivi explained.

"Or to be more precise, I let you shadow me." Miss All-Sunday corrected. ("I knew that!")

"Is she a good or bad guy ?" I asked no one in particular. Luffy shrugged, also confused.

"And then the one who informed the Boss of his exposed identity was you, wasn't it?" Vivi continued.

"Correct."

"Just what exactly are your intentions!" Vivi shouted yet again.

Miss All-Sunday sighed, "Who knows? But you were so serious about it, I just had to cooperate. A Princess who actually thinks she can make enemies of Baroque Works and save her country It's just so ridiculous "

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Vivi screeched and everyone had pulled out whatever weapon they had and pointed it at Miss All-Sunday. I stood on my guard, something was fishy about this.

Sanji and Usopp, who were standing aiming a gun and slingshot right next to the cowgirl were suddenly thrown into the air. I knew something was different about her. Zoro and Nami's weapons were knocked out of their hands.

"Could it be..?" Nami choked out.

"Devil Fruit user, for sure!" I spoke up, my eyes not leaving the intruder.

"What ability is that!"

"Ooooh!" Sanji shot up, hearts in his eyes. "Looking from here, she's one beautiful lady!"

"Really, don't be in such a rush." Miss All-Sunday said as she looked from Sanji to Luffy. "I'm not under any orders at the moment. So I have no reason to fight with you."

She's good, but bad. I wonder why she's working with Crocodile?

Luffy's hat was sent flying up into Miss All-Sunday's hand, "So you're the famous Straw Hat Captain, hm? Monkey D. Luffy." She spun the hat around on her hand.

"OI! GIVE BACK THE HAT!" Luffy yelled, going bonkers. "YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

She better not damage that hat. I watched her place it on her head, on top of her cowboy hat. "It's such a shame. You pirates picking up a Princess that Baroque Works wants dead. And that Princess being protected by such a small number of pirates But your worst luck of all is the route that Log Pose it leading you on."

What does she mean by that? The next island we are going to is oh I forget. Hehe.

"The name of the next island is Little Garden." Miss All-Sunday smiled. "My dears, even if we do nothing to stop you, you won't make it to Arabasta. You'll be annihilated."

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

"YEAH YOU MORON!" Usopp shouted as he hid behind the mast. Very brave that warrior is. I sighed as I waited for Miss All-Sunday to continue.

"Rushing towards a place where you'll die. Doesn't that sound awfully foolish?" She threw something to Vivi who caught it with ease.

"An Eternal Pose " She murmured as she looked at it thoughtfully in her hand.

"With this, you can avoid Little Garden. This needle points to Nanimonai Island just short of Arabasta." Miss All-Sunday explained further, "Since none of our members know this route, you will not be followed."

No just wait a second here! Is she helping us? Or leading us into a trap? This is so brain racking! "Eh?"

"She's helping us out?" Nami questioned as she stared at the cowgirl who threw Luffy's hat back to him.

"It's obviously a trap." Zoro mumbled. I glanced knowingly at him. What if it is a trap and we follow through? But if it isn't and we don't follow that route then we'd be wasting time prancing around on other islands as Arabasta falls.

"Who gives a crap!" Luffy growled as he grabbed the Eternal Pose off of Vivi and crushed it in his hand.

"BAKA!" Nami gave him a round house kick in the face. "She just told us the best way to go! What if she was trying to help us! What then!"

Luffy stared at Miss All-Sunday, ignoring Nami's rant, "You don't decide the route for this ship!"

"Oh. How unfortunate." Was her reply as she slid off the railing and onto the deck above.

"She killed curly ossan. I hate her." Luffy gave Miss All-Sunday a dark stare.

"Well, I don't hate those with high spirits. If you survive, let's meet again." She said as she walked along the deck, her back facing us.

"NO." Luffy snapped.

Miss All-Sunday laughed lightly, and then jumped off Merry's side and onto some type of transport. I ran to the side and stuck my head out. Zoro and Usopp did the same.

"What is that?"

"Is that thing a Sea King?"

"No It's a TURTLE! AWESOME~"

"That is one HUGE turtle."

I laughed and danced around the deck, happy the dark aura was now gone from the ship. Usopp was asking all these questions as to what was going on and where were we going. I guess someone should explain the situation we're in.

* * *

"Damn! I'm glad I was asleep!" Usopp exhaled, relieved that he didn't have to watch all the bombings and what not from earlier. We had all explained to him and Sanji what had happened. Sanji had claimed he would be the knight in shining armour that he was for Vivi and of course Nami and I.

Vivi hoped she wasn't going to be a burden, but we assured her that everything would be fine. Nami had to add in the part about being on a death list because of her too.

"Now that that's been explained," Nami sighed, turning to me, "You said you wanted to tell the whole crew something? It sounded really important too. So what is it?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Well Luff already knows of this," Luffy looked at me in question. "And Zoro-kun has seen me use it a few times already. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet." I laughed.

"Shut up." He snapped grumpily, folding his arms behind his head on his spot on the floor.

"'Use it'?"

"Yes, you see. I ate a Devil's Fruit "

"YOU WHAT! Why didn't you tell us sooner! You could've fallen in the ocean and drowned without us knowing!" Nami screeched at me and whacked me on the head, hurting herself instead of me. "Owwww! What is your head made of?"

I chuckled and went to say something but Luffy cut it, "MIKA-CHAN HAS SUPER STRENGTH!"

" Eh? You mean like really, super, duper strength?" Usopp questioned, blinking in surprise.

"Yup. I never did find out the name of the fruit, no matter how many Devil Fruit books I went through." I explained with a sigh, "There isn't too many fruits that people have discovered, but I'm just gonna say it's a Strength Strength Fruit. That is until I find out its true name. I don't remember what it looks like but I know something will spark when I see it."

"I was only four when I ate the fruit and even then I don't remember how I had got it in my hands the first place. It not only gives me powerful physical attacks, but it also made me immune to a lot of physical hits that I receive." I continued.

"So that explains how those bullets deflected off of you " Zoro grunted when I nodded.

"And that time Johnny tried to knock you out, but the hammer shattered on your head " Usopp shuddered.

"Who tried to knock me out?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"N-No one!" Usopp stuttered, hiding behind Sanji.

"Wait you were four when you ate it? Who would put a Devil Fruit in reach of child at that age!" Nami scoffed, kicking the deck.

"It's hard to believe I know. But as I said, I don't remember how I got hold of it then. My memory is fuzzy from six and under. I vaguely remember bits and pieces of my infant years "

"Mikari-chwan my goddess!~ How about a demonstration of your ability?" Sanji asked doing his 'love dance'.

"Sure thing. Just find anything that I'm allowed to smash!" I smiled as Sanji went running off and came back out with an empty barrel.

"Good idea Sanji-kun. Start off nice and fragile!" I beamed at him and he went all coo coo. "Ready?" Everyone nodded as I kneeled in front of the barrel. "Here goes! Watch closely now! But not too close!"

Sanji, Usopp and Nami took a step back as Luffy took a step forward. I chuckled as their eyes were glued to my target.

I tapped the barrel once it shattered in a small explosion at the touch. Usopp's eyes blew out of their sockets. "OHMYGOSH!"

Luffy's face was sparkling in amazement, "So COOOL! It never gets old! AGAIN!"

Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth. Nami and Vivi's jaws were touching the floor. I swear I saw Zoro have a little heart attack at the reaction of the barrel.

I straightened up, dusting my hands off, "You see, and that's the least amount of damage I can do! I really does come in handy when you need it. Plus I'm able to lift whatever I please, like this ship would be a cinch!"

"Wow really? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, but I don't like getting into unnecessary fights. I hate hurting people, but I only will if it's to defend myself or others close to me." I grinned in the last part. It's true, I really do hate getting into fights. Enough people get hurt and killed as much as it is. I don't want to the one adding to the toll.

"That's good. This means you can help with all the heavy work around the ship, including when we go for supplies." Nami suggested giving me a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I could. Now I can use my devil fruit to my heart's content!" I laughed happily at the thought of not hiding my ability.

"Of course you can Mikari-chwan!~"

"As long as you don't break anything that's important, then you may."

"You better not break Merry "

"This means I can mess around with Zoro-kun's weights!~"

"NO YOU WILL NOT!"

"Aww okay! Maybe another time!"

"NO."

"Okay!"

I felt so much better that I got the Devil Fruit off my chest, but I still needed to tell the crew my whole reason for setting sail with them. It's not just to enjoy having their company and cracking jokes with them. Along with my quest, I needed to find someone who was closet to me.

That someone being my one and only sister, Rin.


	8. Chapter 8

"So this is Little Garden?"

"What's so 'Little' about it ?" Nami deadpanned as Usopp was having another fit about one of his diseases. Let's see now that's a funny question to ask seeing as the answer is-

"It's . GIANORMOUS!" I screamed in awe, my eyes the size of beach balls with my hands thrown dramatically in the air. "Nami-chan, I want to explore! Can you dock anywhere yet?"

Nami sighed at my eagerness to get off the ship, "We can't dock yet, just look at the place. It's a complete jungle " She pointed out all the trees along the shoreline and whatever else there was to see. I didn't pay much attention, I was busy counting all the trees I could possibly climb once we docked somewhere along here.

I hadn't seen an island with a jungle this big, yet alone a jungle itself. Most islands only had a small amount of trees and plants in a few random spots, but that was as close as you could get to this untamed place.

It wasn't long until Zoro spotted a river mouth, funny how there is one just randomly splat bang in front of us. Just my luck. Happy day's people!

After witnessing a humungous bird that almost took off Sanji's head and a few big explosions that came from further in the jungle, we had found a place to drop anchor. I loved this island more and more with every passing second.

There was a huge tiger that suddenly dropped dead earlier on too. Nami and Usopp were getting more and more freaked out with every second they spent here, the rest of the crew were more relaxed.

Luffy was grinning widely and laughing to himself as he told Sanji to make him a Pirate lunchbox, packed with meat and no veggies of course. Looks like he was gonna go exploring along with me.

"I can finally go! Oh first things first! Better get a lunchbox and a drink to take with me. Oh I should also get my katana, I might find something fun to cut up while I'm here!" I giggled excitedly to myself as I paced around the deck.

"D-Don't tell me you really want to go out there too?" Nami cried, tears running down her face from Luffy and I's lack of fear of this forest of doom.

"Don't worry Nami-chan! I'll be A-Okay!" I pulled a serious face and gave her a peace sign before running off to the kitchen.

"Sanji-kun!~" I sung as I swung the door open, "Can you please make me a lunchbox as well? And a bottle of water too please!"

"Certainly Mikari-chwan!" Sanji danced around before going back to his cooking. "I'll make you the most delicious love lunchbox!~" He continued his little rant as he pulled out more ingredients from the cupboard.

"Ohh!~ Thank you Sanji-kun!" I smiled brightly at him and then made my way down to the bedrooms. I found my katana laid out on my bed on the floor, yes I sleep on the floor in my makeshift bed, it's actually quite comfy! I gently picked the sword up by the hilt and secured it to my left belt side.

I felt more like me with it strapped to my side, I hadn't carried it around for a while but I don't feel any difference in weight due to my devil fruit. Teehee! I also searched around the room for a backpack to put my food in. It took a few minutes but there was a small dark blue backpack underneath some of the junk in the corner. It was just right to my surprise. I wonder whose it is. They shouldn't mind, it's just me borrowing it for one day.

I came back up to the kitchen and placed my bag on the table, taking a seat as Sanji finished off the lunchboxes. Not too long after, he was done and packed the lunches into 2 bags, one being mine which he handed to me in his 'lovey dovey' way. I thanked him again as we walked out on deck.

Sanji gave Luffy a backpack stuffed with meat and gave Carue (The ducky mount thing) a small barrel of his special drink he had made earlier for the whole crew. Vivi was seated on Carue so I guess they were coming on our adventure in the woods too.

"I wonder what's lurking deep in the jungle I can't wait to find out!" I smiled widely as I sprung over the railing and onto firm ground. "Be back soon!"

"Try not to get eaten alive!" Nami sighed as she gave me a small smile.

"EATEN ALIVE?" Usopp screeched as he fell on the floor in horror.

And with that, the three of us were off, though I went in a different direction as curiosity got the best of me.

* * *

Trees. Plants. Rocks. That's all I have discovered so far and yet not one single monster well I did see a couple of animals, but they weren't what I was looking for so I won't bother telling you what they are.

I was walking silently through each and every path I found, meaning I was most likely walking in circles but I didn't care, this place was awesome! There were several trees that I could've climbed but they weren't the ultimate tree for climbing, there wasn't a spark you know what I mean? I would poke them but I felt nothing but just nothing. It was a tree. Just another tree that wasn't worth my time and *cough* effort *cough*.

I walked deeper and deeper, still not finding anything that perked my interest. "Too tall. Too straight. Too bulgy. Too thin. Too many branches. Not enough branches GASP!" I stopped when I spotted it. The most perfect tree for climbing. It was just right. Not too big, not too small. Not too tall, not too short. The exact amount of branches I needed. The Ultimate Tree for Climbing was in my line of sight.

"I don't believe it I finally found it the tree of all trees " My eyes were gleaming stars as I skipped happily over to it, laughing louder the closer I got. Just when I was in arm's length ready to envelope it into a hug ready to fulfil a childhood dream it all suddenly came crashing down, literally.

I stood there, my mouth agape, as a dinosaur came charging into the tree in which it snapped at the roots and came hurdling down to its demise. The dinosaur stood there swinging its tail around as I stared speechless at the tree.

"What did that tree ever do to you?" I cried at the dinosaur as it roared at me in reply. I'm no dinosaur expert but this one had a serious problem. Seems to me it has anger management, seeing as it's roaring loudly and swinging its tail around, smashing whatever was behind it.

"I'm sorry Mr Tree. I'll avenge you!" I shouted dramatically as the dinosaur, don't know its name, swung its tail at me. I sidestepped it before I could take any damage, which I doubt it could even if its 100x the size of me. I'm a pretty small woman you know but I've got the power! Don't know what exactly of but I've got it!

The dinosaur was on all fours and had spikes going along its sides; its tail was longish and had a big spikey ball on the end of it. It also had spikes on its head. So let's just call him Spikey.

"Now, now Spikey. There's no need for violence!" I scolded the dinosaur as he swung his tail at me yet again. I dodged easily with a sigh. "I'll give you one more chance!"

He swung his tail around behind him, "Good now just take it easy " I took a step forward only for him to swing his tail at me again with another roar. "Sorry Spikey but you used your last chance." With that he smashed his tail down, but instead of dodging it I caught the end of it whilst I was standing straight (Just before the spikey ball part for safety reasons!) and then started swinging Spikey in circles above my head, demolishing whatever was in the area as I did so.

And with one final circle, I threw poor Spikey in a random direction with ease, him being sent miles away in the air and landing a long time after. I dusted my hands off and looked back at the once Ultimate Tree.

"I think I got a bit carried away there he should be fine! I think " I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over and hopped onto the now dubbed Mr Tree. "I wish Spikey didn't run into you "

With another sigh I slipped my backpack off and pulled out my drink bottle. I took a mouth full before placing it in my lap. "Ahh icy cold " I decided to save my lunchbox for later, just in case. I wasn't too hungry at the moment anyway.

BOOOOOM! Was that a volcano eruption?

I took another gulp of my drink before placing it back in my bag and slinging it over my shoulders. I hopped off Mr Tree only to almost lose my balance from a sudden tremor in the earth. "Weeeewww!" I stood straight again and swivelled around. "What was that about? Well, back to exploring! Bye Mr Tree!"

I began walking in a random direction, not long after I heard the strangest sound. It sounded far away but what in the world was it? I wonder if I'll get to see that creature later on

I walked and walked and walked. I don't know how long I'd been walking for. But I'm sure I've been out here for some time. There was another eruption not that long ago. Maybe I should try and find my way back to the ship? Nah, I'll explore a while longer.

"I wonder if everyone's back at the ship already." I thought out loud, "Maybe I should go back and check " I didn't expect to get an answer so I turned to walk in the other direction.

"You won't find anyone at the ship, sweet cheeks." A voice called from the trees.

"Oh alright, then where would they be?" I asked the voice. It sounded warm and kind-hearted. A male voice.

"You'll find them in a bit of a twist. I'm sure you'll want to help them out." The voice replied. You could hear the smile form on his face as he spoke. But it was a friendly smile, I just know it.

"Haha okay, would you happen to know where they are?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Certainly sweet cheeks. Just keep walking straight in the direction you were going before and you'll run into them."

I twisted back around, "Thank you very much! Bye bye now!"

"No sweat, sweet cheeks. Just keep this chat as our little secret."

"Okie dokie!" I smiled brightly as I began walking straight ahead but stopped suddenly. "Wait a second who are you?"

I was answered with silence. "Meh. Oh well." I continued to stride forward making sure not to go off course. I didn't know who that was earlier, I couldn't spot them anywhere. Why was he being so friendly to me? Why did he call me sweet cheeks? Guess next time we meet, that is if there will be a next time, I'll have to get a name and explanation off of him. Plus it will have to be face to face.

Sniff sniff. Do I smell wax and smoke? I sprinted ahead in hopes this stench will lead me to my nakama. It was starting to get quite humid. I spotted a huge fire in an area clear of trees and plants. I hate the heat

I stopped once I reached the clearing. I was frying! My goodness it was so hot, I can feel my own skin melting off my bones. Icky, yucky heat. They better be here or so help me Hey it's Usopp! Nami and Vivi too! It wasn't a waste after all. Thank you kind mystery stranger!

I jogged over to them, "Nami-chan! Vivi-chan! Usopp-kun! I found you! Haha! This place sure was fun to explore!" I laughed as I stopped near the group. They all gave me a blank look. "What I miss? And what's with the fire? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nami was the first to answer, "If you had of known oh forget it, I'll tell you later." She shrugged her anger off with a sigh.

"Oh okay." I blinked at her. Guess I missed something big. Gosh I'm frying like a sausage! I spotted Zoro across from us; he was standing next to a GIANT? No make that two giants. How come I didn't see them before? I missed so much today I should've stayed on the ship

"What's with the giants? Are they nice giants? Cause I've always wanted to meet a giant." I ranted on, asking random questions and not stopping for any answers. I sighed in relief, happy that everyone was still in one piece. "I'm glad you guys are okay. If something happened to you while I wasn't around, I don't know what I'd do with myself "

Nami gave me a pat on the back, "Hey we're not going anywhere, so don't you worry!"

"That's good to hear. I've gotten pretty attached to all of you. You're like my extended family!" I smiled at everyone present, slapping my hands together.

"Extended family? We're that special to you, aye?" Zoro mused as he shuffled on his spot.

"Yeah, of course you are! Even Vivi-chan and Carue!" I grinned widely as I faced Zoro.

Usopp was crying on the floor next to me, "Family I'm so happy you feel that way!" Okay emotional much? Must be one of those days. No it's just me.

"I wonder how far Spikey flew ?" I mumbled, looking to the sky.

"Who's Spikey?" Vivi asked looking to Nami in question.

"I have no idea. What are you going on about Mikari-chan?" Nami blinked at me.

"Oh Spikey was just some dinosaur I met. He wasn't very nice. He killed Mr Tree!"

"Ah alright What?"

"By the way who are those two giants? And what happened to your shirt, Nami-chan?" I pointed over at the giants then to Nami's bare stomach. She was only wearing a bra.

The fire had long gone out too with only piles of wax as its remains, scattered all over the area.

Nami sighed in frustration, "Too many questions The two giants are Brogy and Dorry. Ugh I'll explain the rest to you later " She mumbled something else that I didn't hear. She must be stressed, better stop with the questions then

"Okay Nami-chan!" I skipped over to the giants and hopped onto the foot of the long bearded giant. I looked the giant up and down. I feel so small

The giant spotted me and laughed, despite the large wound on his shoulder. How did that happen? "And who might you be?"

I poked his ankle. Huge foot "I'm Mikari! It's nice to meet you Mr Giant sir! Are you Brogy-san or Dorry-san?" I said uncertain, Nami didn't say which giant was which.

"Dorry." He roared with laughter along with the other giant who noticed me after I spoke, that must be Brogy then. I joined in in their laughter.

"Dorry, she reminds me of someone don't you think?" Brogy told Dorry as they both stared at me, who was now playing with the shoe's material I was seated upon.

"Ah yes. Now that you mention it, she sure does!" Dorry grinned widely and laughed yet again, Brogy joined in soon after.

I was busy poking and prodding Dorry's shoe to notice they were talking about me. I guess I could ask them about what events had happened today. It's a shame nothing exciting happened to me. Except Spikey but that doesn't count as exciting

I looked up at the two giants as their laughter died down. "Dorry-san, what exactly was going on around here earlier? You don't have to tell me all the details, just the important stuff. Please?"

The two giants looked back down at me as they processed what I had just asked. Brogy stroked his chin before answering, "Let's see now. It all started when I spotted your ship during my walk earlier today "

I sat with my legs crossed, listening intently as Brogy and Dorry both told me everything that had happened during my stroll in the forest. I didn't think you could miss so much just by going for a short walk. Giant daily battles, exploding ale, Baroque Workers, candle wax, bombs, dinosaur meat, and the list goes on!

I have never felt so disappointed in my life! Well except for that time when I couldn't pick up something without it being completely disintegrated just by me touching it. Actually that went on for some years it was worth it in the end! Partially. I can no longer go swimming at the beach so depressing

* * *

During that rather long story, Sanji had appeared claiming he had an Eternal Pose that led to Arabasta. The look on everyone's faces. Priceless. Why had they acted that way? I'm not entirely sure.

After a very small and short celebration with crackers and an argument about who had won the hunting contest (Beats me), we had all made it back to the Going Merry. In one piece that is. Except the fact that I noticed Zoro's ankles had been cut halfway through. How in the hell did that happen! He better make sure they heal up well or he's gonna have a lot of trouble in the future.

We were now sailing west, as Nami had stated, and were nearing the wide space of the ocean. Not too long to go. The two giants were up ahead, standing on the shoreline, most likely to see us off. In the short amount of time that I've known them, they turned out to be pretty awesome.

As we sailed past in between the two giants they had said, "The reason why no humans left this island alive, lies up ahead."

"You guarded our honour with your lives."

"So we shall do the same, no matter what kind of enemy there may be."

"A friend's honour must never be tarnished, no matter what the cost!"

"Believe in us and continue straight ahead! Do not stray from course no matter what appears!"

We all looked forward at that as Luffy shouted, "I got it! We go straight ahead, no matter what!"

Usopp and Zoro looked confused for a second there. I for one kept a straight face and stood tall (For a 5'4 girl it's pretty short ), believing in what the giants had said even if I may be thrown into the ocean- now what am I saying?

We had passed the giants in silence, the only sound being their cloaks blowing in the wind. "This is farewell."

"We hope to see you again." I nodded and gave a small smile as Brogy and Dorry pulled out their weapons, an axe and sword, readying them for whatever was coming for us. The only obstacle left to get away from this island.

"Look up ahead!" Nami shouted as she pointed to the bow of the ship. I watched as a humungous goldfish slowly broke through the surface of the water, our ship thrashing with the waves it created. The goldfish was the size of Laboon, if not bigger. It even had teeth! A goldfish with teeth! My golly.

Everyone was freaking out big time!

"What the hell is that!"

"Eeeeeeeeeee!"

" A goldfish? HAHAHAHA!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Usopp, t-turn the helm!"

"I-I can't, right Luffy?"

"Yup, straight ahead!"

I wasn't the only one who was enjoying this. Luffy had that ear to ear grin. You would think we're related at how carefree we could be. But the sad thing about that is: we're not! He does claim me as a sister though must be a Luffy thing.

Nami was panicking. In return Luffy threw her the last cracker he had as he sat on Merry's head as we sailed into the beasts open jaws. Have I ever told you I'm not a fan of seafood?

"Are we really trusting those giants?"

"Forward! Forward!"

"Too late now! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nami-chan, breathe. It's all an illusion. Magic!~"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!"

The jaws closed and now Nami's screaming was louder than ever. I'll be deaf once we get out of this. I'm sure everyone else will be too.

We were surrounded by darkness only momentarily though as some sort of blast came bursting right through the goldfish's side and out the other. In other words we now had a better choice for an exit.

The shock from the blast had sent Merry flying through the air with all us on it.

"WOOHOO!"

"No turning back!"

"It's so awesome!~"

As Luffy had said, there was indeed no turning back! It was on to Arabasta! Hopefully this time I won't miss out on anything to get the blood pumping with excitement. I think I just jinxed it darn it.

Now was the time to really soak everything in. Just to lie on the deck and try and relax as the past few days replayed in my mind, especially those of today. Baroque Works really doesn't know when to give up on us. So I do know this is all real and none of it is a joke. Just hope everything goes well for Vivi. And also hope that we get to Arabasta before anything too rash plays out.

"Everyone, come quick!" Vivi yelled out. She sounded worried. I shot up and ran over to her to find Nami sprawled out on the floor breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face.

I kneeled beside her as everyone else had run over to see what the problem was. I felt her forehead, it practically burnt my hand! She had a real high fever. Ignoring Sanji's cries about 'his Nami-san' and everyone else's dumbfounded stares I carefully picked up the navigator, bridal style, and nodded to Vivi.

She nodded back as she raced to the girls' room with me not long behind. I had to go at a slower pace in case it worsened Nami's condition, which I did not want to risk. Sanji had followed close behind keeping Luffy and Usopp out of my way as they threw questions left right and centre about what's wrong with Nami.

I finally made it to Nami's bed and placed her gently onto the mattress, pulling the covers up to her chin and moving the loose strands of hair away from her face.

Vivi had fixed Nami's bed before I had gotten there and had now come back into the room with what we needed to help cool Nami's fever. I insisted that I would take care of the navigator but Vivi wanted to help out. Luffy asked but Sanji answered for me with a kick to the head.

"Oh Nami-san!~~" Sanji hadn't stopped crying ever since this all started. His cigarettes were most likely wet from all the tears he shed. Yum...

I wiped the sweat from Nami's brow with a cool cloth. The poor thing must be in pain. Those boys better not start a ruckus in here.

I dunked the cloth back into the small basin next to me, wringed it out and then placed it back on Nami's forehead.

Vivi had explained that this isn't unusual for someone to be affected by the Grand Line's climate changes. She said that even the highest spirited ones have passed away due to getting this sickness.

"Is there anyone on board that knows anything that's medical?" Vivi asked as she looked to each one of us. Luffy and Usopp both pointed at Nami. No I don't know anything really about being a doctor. Only the basics, like putting a band aid on or wrapping a bandage. Yeah, I'm full of knowledge.

My head and shoulders dropped in shame. I should've learnt more about this stuff. This is Luffy's crew for goodness sake! Of course he wouldn't have a doctor yet! He would rather a musician

"Maybe if you feed her meat she'll get better!" Luffy suggested with a smile.

"I don't think that'll work with Nami-chan " I sighed. Only meat works for Luffy. I don't think Sanji could even cook something up to make her feel better.

"There should be doctors at Arabasta, right? How much longer till we get there, Vivi?" Usopp asked, hands on his hips.

Vivi's shoulders slumped, "Possibly a week, I'm not sure."

"Is being sick really that painful?" Luffy questioned as he looked to Usopp and Sanji.

"I dunno, I've never been before." They both chorused, tilting their heads. I blinked at the two. They've never been sick? I don't remember if I ever got sick. I may have when I was little, I don't know.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE! Can't you see how much pain she's in?" Vivi shouted at the two. "A 40 degree fever is a dire matter!"

"40 degree?... EH?" I twisted my head around and plucked the thermometer out from Vivi's grasp. I checked the temperature. And checked it again. And a third time. It was the same every time. "It's getting worse, right?" I looked back at Nami with worry.

"Yes, it is." Vivi replied as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "She's in life-threatening condition "

"WHAT? NAMI'S GONNA DIE! AHHHH!" The trio of boys bounded around the room screaming and yelling in panic. Carue was squawking and flailing around as well. I rubbed my temples and sighed. She just had to say that

"WE HAVE TO FIND A DOCTOR AND SAVE NAMI!" The screaming continued. Could it get any louder !

"Please quieten down!" Vivi was trying to get them to calm down, but her words went unheard.

Sigh. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU SAVAGES!" They froze on the spot. "Thank you, now try to stay quiet because your disturbing Nami-chan's sleep." They stayed frozen. Not the response I was hoping for, but it'll do. Funny they actually listened.

"No." All eyes went to Nami as she slowly sat up.

"Nami-san " ("Oh she's cured!") BONK! ("No she's not!")

"In my desk draw there's a newspaper." Nami slowly said. Vivi retrieved the newspaper as told and read the first thing that caught her eye.

"N-No, this couldn't be " Vivi murmured as she skimmed through the words.

"Is it about Arabasta, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked as we all waited for her to read aloud what the article was.

"'300,000 Imperial Soldiers have defected to join the Rebel Army.'" She read in shock, "At the outset, there were 600,000 Imperial Soldiers suppressing 400,000 rebels "

"Now the rebellion in Arabasta will start to gain momentum. That paper's from 3 days ago." Nami stated as she breathed harder. "I'm sorry. Even if I did show you, it wouldn't have changed our ship's speed."

"Nami-chan "

"You understand, right Luffy?" Nami asked.

"I knew something bad was going on." Luffy replied with a straight face.

"Good, now there's no time to worry about me. The thermometer must be broken " Nami smiled weakly as she slowly pulled herself out of bed and made her way up the stairs and out of the room.

"Nami-chan, that's not a good thing to do !" I thought out loud as I followed after her. Nami hadn't made it very far; she was just at the door leading outside to the deck.

She only noticed my presence once I placed a hand on her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. "Nami-chan, you shouldn't push yourself. It'll only make it worse."

She shrugged my hand off and gave me a weak reassuring smile before opening the door and dragging herself outside. I stayed put by her side, watching for any sign to say 'Get back into bed'. No objections.

I glanced at Zoro on the railing as Nami walked over to him. He was lifting a smaller weight with one hand while the other was in his lap. He had taken Nami's place as 'navigator' during her absence and by the look on Nami's face; he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Zoro, what are you doing? Look at the compass! We're going straight in the wrong direction!" Nami strained to yell at him.

"I don't need a compass. We've been heading for that big cloud over there the whole time!" Zoro retorted as he pointed to whichever cloud he was talking about.

I sweat dropped. "Clouds MOVE and CHANGE shape, don't they?" Nami shouted at the swordsman before sighing in frustration, "I can't take this anymore, I'm getting a headache."

At that I stepped forward and placed a hand on her forehead. My hand started to cook on the spot! I peeled off my burning hand giving it a shake. "You should go back to bed Nami-chan! Your fever feels like it's getting worse."

Nami rubbed her temples and shook her head. "Yeah what she said. Leave this 'navigating' to me!" Zoro put in.

"I came out here because I knew I couldn't leave it to you!" She yelled back at him before walking over to the side of the ship with a thoughtful look on her face.

I leaned on the railing and looked at her in question. "The air's changed " She whispered.

"The air's changed?" I questioned.

"Huh? But it's been sunny all day!" Zoro exclaimed with a frown on his face.

"Just call everyone out here!" And Zoro did just that as well as hopping off the railing and standing just across from me. The other lads didn't take to well the way Zoro called them out. Sanji that is.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I ain't gonna take orders from you."

"Just shut up and get to work!"

Men these days, they give you a good laugh at their 'communication'. "Nami-chan what exactly do you mean by 'the air's changed'?" I asked as I looked around the sky.

"A large wind is going to hit us head on I think." She explained, earning Luffy to appear next to her and putting his hand to her forehead. "What?"

He sat his hand there for 2 seconds, only to shoot it back from it being fried like meat. "Hot! You're burning up!" He blew on his hand several times. "We need to get you a doctor!"

Nami looked as if she was gonna collapse, but forced herself to stand straight. "Just mind you own business! This is my normal temperature! Quit fooling and man the ropes!"

That's one stubborn girl; at least you know she won't go down without a fight. But this is a serious matter.

"Nami-san, I know that this is for Vivi-chan's sake, but you don't have to push yourself so hard " Sanji said.

"I told you I'm fine!" Nami shouted down at him but needed to support herself with the railing. Her face was covered in sweat and her breathing was shallower.

"Nami-chan!" I went to help support her but she startled me by shooting her head up and shouting. "Just move the ship!" That had everyone running off to their posts. I refused to move for Nami's sake. I could tell she was gonna collapse any second now.

The boys ran around pulling at the sails and steering the helm, turning Merry back in the right direction.

"What's coming to us? It doesn't seem like a storm." Nami murmured, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Nami-chan you should sit down. Here you can lean on me if you need to." I insisted but she simply refused the invitation. Whatever she's caught isn't any normal fever, I can just feel it. Whenever I saw others who had fevers they didn't look this exhausted.

Nami checked the Eternal Pose in her palm. We were sailing in the right direction seeing as she didn't yell out anything to the crew. Just then Vivi came out on deck saying she had a request to make.

"I realise this is a lot to ask of but right now my country is falling to a terrible fate. Therefore, I want us to hurry forward!" She began, "I need this ship to continue on to Arabasta at its maximum speed!"

We were all silent as we took this in until Nami spoke, "Of course. We promised you, didn't we?"

Vivi smiled before answering, "Well then, let's go find an island with a doctor! We must get Nami-san cured before we head to Arabasta!"

I smiled warmly at her, "You sure about this? Aren't you worried about your 1,000,000 people?" Usopp questioned Vivi.

"Yes but right now Nami-san comes first. This is the ships maximum speed, right?" Vivi replied leaning on the railing.

"That's right!" Luffy grinned at her. "The fastest she can go!"

I caught Sanji say that he was 'in love all over again' but this time without the heart show. "She's got guts." Zoro smirked to himself. Everything's working out so far. Just need to find an island ASAP.

Nami walked clumsily over to Vivi mumbling she was sorry. "Don't strain yourself, Nami-san." Vivi held onto Nami's arm before the navigator suddenly collapsed into her chest.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Luffy screamed as Nami went unconscious. Talk about loud. I hurried next to Vivi to help with Nami but she also started yelling. That's when the wind started to get stronger.

I took Nami from Vivi's arms as everyone stared in shock at what was a cyclone. If Nami wasn't in my care I would've been more excited.

"If we'd gone that way, we would've hit it straight on!" Usopp shouted over the wind.

I finally took a peak at the cyclone. It was huge! If we went that way we would be pulverised right about now. My eyes were stars as I gazed at the sight. "AWESOME!~"

Thunder and lightning struck all around us as the wind picked up even more. I picked Nami up in my arms as Luffy yelled, "Let's get a move on! We're gonna find a doctor!"

"AYE!" Everyone else shouted. I grinned widely as I went down lower deck and put Nami back in her bed. I tucked her in and grabbed a few extra blankets, throwing them over Nami as well. I picked up the bowl and went to refill it with cold water. As I came back Vivi had come down also, grabbing a couple of jackets.

I looked at her in question. "Jackets?"

"It started snowing outside. You don't wanna get sick too now." She informed me while handing me one of the jackets and putting on her own. I looked down at the jacket in my hands. It was short but long enough to cover my top half. I stared at it a while longer.

"Hmm too short " I mumbled as Vivi took over taking care of Nami. I stood up and walked over to the closet. I rummaged through it trying to find something suitable since I didn't want to put on long pants. I love my outfit! Plus I love the cold!

"AHA!" I pulled out a long coat that came down to my ankles. It was a white plain looking coat but had soft fur on the insides. It had a hood with pom poms attached to the strings that tightened it. I remember seeing it when we went shopping at Lougetown but I didn't think Nami would've bought it.

Sanji had come down when I was going through the closet and was pacing around the room. Carue was also in here squawking and running around the room.

"Vivi-chan, Mikari-chan, what are we gonna do? Nami-san's fever isn't going down!"

"I thought I told you two to keep quiet!"

They froze on the spot with panicked looks. Meanwhile I needed to grab a pair of boots so my other shoes didn't get ruined. If Nami was sick then I'm sure she wouldn't want me to get sick on her part! She did scold me once for my lack of warm clothing but I didn't catch a cold!

I found a pair of boots that matched the coat. They were also plain, white and had soft fur on the insides. They were biggish and had two pom poms on the laces. These were also in the same shop as the coat! That Nami is sneaky. I hope she doesn't mind me wearing them. If not then I'll happily pay her back!

I took off my shoes and threw them in the corner near my bed and shoved on the boots. I slipped on the coat over my attire and untucked my hair from the back, letting it flow out behind me like I always have it.

I turned to Vivi, "How is Nami-chan doing? Is her fever still going up?"

Vivi placed the cool cloth back onto Nami's forehead, "Her fever is still rising. I don't think we can do anything to decrease her temperature "

I frowned and sighed deeply before answering with a stern face. "Just keep doing what you can to help her. Even the smallest of things can contribute to her getting better."

"I guess you're right. Could you grab some warmer clothes for Nami while you're up, please? If we drop anchor soon we may have to take her out with us."

"Yup, sure thing!"


	9. Chapter 9

"I wonder when we'll find an island " I mumbled as I twirled a strand of hair around my finger, watching it become straight again every time I let it drop off my finger. "Zoro-kun, see anything?"

I had gone outside to check how our course was going and was currently kicking snow around on the lower deck. Nami was in need of a doctor desperately for her condition wasn't the least bit getting better. The poor thing was getting worse with every hour it seemed. Vivi fears she won't make it if we don't find a doctor soon.

"Yeah not an island but " Zoro said looking through his binoculars again from the crow's nest. "You think people can stand on water?"

I blinked up at him. "People standing on water?" I looked to the ocean, trying to pin point what made him answer with that.

"You wanna know if people can stand on the ocean?" Usopp questioned from his spot next to Luffy at the front of the Going Merry. "Zoro, what are you talking about?"

Zoro lowered the binoculars, "Then, what's that?" It was Luffy's and Usopp's turn to look to the ocean.

"What do you mean?"

"What's what?"

That's where I spotted it. A person standing in the middle of the ocean. He was wearing a jester type of outfit that had a blue and green patches pattern.

I moved to the side of the ship, leaning over the railing to get a closer look. The jester had a quiver strapped to his back, full of arrows, and a bow beside it.

We all stared at him blankly until the jester spoke.

"My, it's cold today."

I blinked once. Twice. A third time.

"It's very cold today." Luffy stated.

"Yeah, it's cold, real cold. Really cold today." Usopp agreed.

"You think so too?" The jester replied before another silence took over.

"I think it's nice." I said as I raised my hand. Zoro gave me a blank stare. "What?" Luffy and Usopp then gave me a blank stare. I dropped my hand to my side with a pout.

All was silent for what seemed hours, but was just mere seconds. I was about to break it with a laugh but a huge metal ball rose up from the ocean causing Merry to bounce around wildly.

"What the heck? A watermelon?" Luffy shouted as he held onto the railing. Usopp went tumbling down to the other side of the deck. I leaned more over the side railing, nearly falling in. Key word: Nearly. But shot up straight before I could fall.

"Is that a ship?" I heard Zoro ask, but he was answered with the metal ball's sides disappearing beneath it to reveal what was of course a big ship. The head of the ship came out from underneath and stopped in its rightful place. Was that a hippo wearing a crown? Odd.

"C-Crap, it's a p-pirate ship!" Usopp stuttered as the ships Jolly Roger came into view.

"W-Wow!"

"We're too busy for this."

"I just remembered I didn't eat my pirate lunchbox!"

" What's that got to do with this?"

I looked the pirate ship up and down. Yup it was a decent size. There was also what looked to be 'soldiers' on board, a ton of them too. Well maybe 50 or 100. Can't be bothered to count them all

"This is my Giant Diving Ambush Ship: The Bliking!" Someone yelled, adding a laugh at the end. I turned to find I was surrounded by those soldiers. How did they get there? There was also some fat guy who was eating meat off a knife. He was fat I tell you.

Sanji came barging out the kitchen door. "OI! What's going on-?" He stopped when he saw the situation, lighting his cigarette.

"Hi Sanji-kun!~" I waved over at him from behind the group of men.

He glared over at the men surrounding me. "So you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"We're being attacked. Our ship, that is." Luffy said as a matter-o-factly.

Sanji was surrounded by now along with everyone else on deck that was Straw-hats. They had their guns aimed and ready to fire at will. I smiled brightly and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. From the look of it." Sanji replied folding his arms, not impressed.

The fatty chewed loudly on his meat. "Are you lowlifes really pirates? You're just a bunch of weirdos." He swallowed. "Looks like there are five of you." He then ate the rest of the meat, along with the knife. Yummo. The boy's cringed at that.

"No matter how you look at it, that's just not enough for a pirate crew."

I blinked every time he bit down on the knife.

"He's eating a knife!" Luffy cringed back a little.

"It hurts just watching him!" Usopp had his mouth wide, his tongue hanging out.

"I wonder what it tastes like " I thought out loud. The boy's looked at me in horror. "Hm? Oh sorry, thinking out loud again~"

Fatty ignored our comments, "Might as well ask. We're headed to the Drum Kingdom. Would you happen to have an Eternal Pose or even a Log Pose on you?" He asked, looking to Sanji.

"Ain't got one. Ain't never heard of any place called that either." Sanji answered with ease. Not bugged by him eating a knife anymore.

"That's all, right? Now get outta here already." Luffy demanded in annoyance. "Ain't got time to waste with you."

Luffy's right so they better get lost. Nami's in trouble! Go away!

"Ah, don't rush your life so much. If you don't have one, that's that." Fatty replied, "However, I'll be taking your treasures and your ship. But before I do I'm feeling a mite peckish."

With that Fatty took a big bite out of the side of Merry's railing. "What the hell is he!" Usopp screeched waving his arms around in panic.

I blinked again. "I wonder what THAT tastes like " The boys looked at me again, but this time like I was mad. "Oh sorry, sorry!"

"Don't eat our ship!" Luffy yelled at fatty but the soldiers stopped him from making any move. But he simply bonked the two on the head, knocking them out.

"That little twerp, now he's done it! Fire!" A soldier shouted starting a chaos of bullets being fired at Luffy.

I shrugged before yanking a gun out of a soldiers hand and scrunching it into a ball, like paper, only easier. They looked at me in shock as I bounced it around in my hands.

I glanced around the deck hastily. Yup, the boys were all fighting now. So I threw my gun ball at a random soldier, effectively knocking him over the railing behind him. "Yay score!" I was showered with bullets by my dear soldier friends who had come back to reality.

I sighed, boys and their toys. Ignoring the bullets deflecting off of me, I ran at the soldiers, picking up one in each hand despite their kicking and punching and threw them overboard. You could hear the faint 'splash' they made once they hit the water.

I found I couldn't feel these guys' kicks and punches, that's how weak these lads were. I could probably stand here the whole time and they would end up hurting themselves instead of me. So I'll be nice and only throw them into the icy waters. I must have a thing for throwing stuff.

So I did just so. Each making a louder or softer splash every throw. I went to grab my next target, but there was only soldiers sprawled out all over the deck. Damn, no one else can go swimming on my behalf

Vivi just then came out the kitchen door. She probably heard the entire ruckus up here and got worried. I walked over to her, weaving through the KO'd men, and stood next to her with a smile.

Sanji was on her other side, smoking away on his cigarette. "Ah, Vivi-chan. How is Nami-san's condition?"

"Yeah, is her temperature still rising?"

Luffy then sent the fatty flying with his Bazooka move and a 'GET LOST!'. Where he sent him flying made a star sparkle. I Lol'd.

Vivi was lost for words while the present crew members smiled and smirked. The head of fatty's ship opened up and a ladder came down onto our deck. All the soldiers who could stand grabbed their unconscious comrades and made a run for it.

"REMEMBER US! PLEASE!" One of them shouted and then the ladder and head were raised and then they were off in the horizon.

"Well now what?" I perked up, breaking the awkward silence of confusion.

"Who the hell was that?" Usopp asked while pointing to the retreating ship. "It sounded like they called him 'Wapol' or something."

"Who cares what his name is? Forget him." Sanji said. So Wapol was his name. But Sanji says to forget it. Okay, I'll try and forget it now that it's in my memory. Great

* * *

The next morning

I was sitting on the floor next to Nami's bed, trying to stay awake. I'm not a morning person, no matter how early or late it is. A morning is a morning.

We had to drop anchor yesterday evening since we didn't have Nami to navigate for us. So that left us all a good night's sleep, except Sanji since he had watch. The temperature hadn't changed at all either. Still it's lovely coldness, but boy am I enjoying this. Don't know about the others though.

"ISLAND HO!" Sanji's voice rang in my ears from out on deck. That's excellent. They better have a pretty darn good doctor living there.

"An island!" That's right. I forgot Luffy was in the same room. He was trying to cheer Nami up by pulling faces and being Luffy. She was asleep though so he failed miserably. "Hey, an island! We're at an island! Oi, Nami! Isn't that great news? We're at an island!"

I lazily lifted my head and looked over at Luffy. Zoro was standing right next to him. Where did he come from?

"Is land! Is land! Is land!" Luffy kept repeating that same word until Zoro stopped him.

"Go check it out. She's fine here."

Luffy sat for another second with a wide grin on his face before he went racing up and out on deck. I blinked after him.

"How can you be so awake ?" I mumbled before letting my head flop back down. I'm sure Zoro rolled his eyes at me as he went out after Luffy, leaving me in my sleepy mode.

I flopped onto my stomach and rolled around on the floor. Successfully failing to wake myself up fully. I stopped rolling with a huff and wobbly stood up on my semi-asleep legs. I slapped my legs a few times, then my arms and face. Now I'm 45% awake!

I stretched lazily and yawned as I looked over at Nami. She was still asleep. That's good. I rubbed my eyes for the 7th time, forcing my eyelids to stay open. I was fully awake though when I heard the sound of a gunshot.

I twisted my head to the door and listened carefully. I heard nothing else. Was that gunshot just my imagination? I sighed and turned back to Nami, only to have Carue right in my face.

" .Oh Carue." I stood there for a few seconds before it registered. "HOLY MOTHER NATURE..!" I sprung backwards flailing my arms above me, scaring Carue in the process.

Once we both calmed down I walked back next to Nami's bed. I took the cloth off her forehead, re-wet it and wringed it out again before placing it back.

I rolled my head around before remembering that we should have docked at the island by now. But why hadn't anyone come down to tell me? Just then Sanji came down breaking me from my thoughts.

"Ah Mikari-chan, we've arrived at an island. I'll be taking Nami-san to find a doctor." Sanji explained, "Marimo is the only one staying behind along with Carue, so I suggest you come along with me. Who knows what that marimo would try and do to my Mikari-chwan!~"

"I guess I could come along too. But first we need to get Nami-chan in her warm attire." I smiled as he did his little lovey dovey dance when he helped me get Nami out of bed and put on her coat and whatnot. No we didn't remove any clothes!

Soon Nami was having a piggy back ride on Sanji and we were heading out and off Merry. I stopped by the railing as Sanji got off. He turned around as he waited for me to follow suit. But I didn't.

"Mikari-chan, what's wrong?" Sanji asked me as I looked out at the snow covered mountains.

My eyes sparkled at all the snow. "Snow!~ Hehehe~" I danced on the spot before replying to Sanji. "You go ahead, I'll catch up!"

"Alright Mikari-chwan!~"

And Sanji was off with the mob of armed villagers. Luffy, Usopp and Vivi amongst the crowd as well.

I decided to put my hair up so it wouldn't get in the way. I didn't wanna strangle myself when I was enjoying my day in the snow now, would I?

I walked down to the girls' bedroom and searched the place high and low for a couple of hairbands. I found two in one of the draws. Who would've guessed they'd be there. I proceeded to put my hair into two plats, one on each side, which went over my shoulders and down my front.

I didn't realize my hair had grown THIS long. When I was younger it only came down mid back. But my goal is for it to reach my knees. That way I won't trip over it and also it will be just right. Got it? Yes, indeed.

I left my bangs out, which covered my forehead like they always do, and grabbed a pair of white gloves which were in a different draw.

I looked myself a once over in the mirror. "All set!" Then I trotted up and out onto the deck. Zoro was seated on a crate, smiling widely while clapping his feet together.

I looked at him in question until he said more to himself. "There, all healed! Back to real training!" I laughed lightly as I shook my head and walked past him.

"What are you planning, Zoro-kun?" I grinned at him as he stood up.

"I've been stuck doing routine muscle-hardening stuff and sitting around watching the ship. So it's time for some super-intense training." He told me somewhat excitedly as he stretched his legs.

"I would probably do some of that but I don't exactly need physical training " I mumbled before giving Zoro a bright smile. "Well, have fun! I'm off now!"

"Ah, don't cause any trouble." Zoro smirked as I disappeared off the side of Merry and into the snow.

"Now, which direction did everyone go?" I asked the closest thing to me. It happened to be a tree. "Do you know where they went?" I stared at the tree until a gust of wind blew the tree's branches towards the way I was facing.

"Up that way you say?" I pointed to the hill in front of me before looking back at the tree. "Okay thanks." What is with me and trees?

I started the hike up the hill, slowly heaving myself along. I stopped mid step. "Why did I ask a tree for directions?" I shrugged and kept trudging through the snow.

It took longer than I thought but I finally made it to the top. I stopped to take a breather (more like turning down hyperness/excitement), looking down from my spot on the hill, trying to spot any sign of a village.

Surprisingly there was one not too far off in the distance. It should only take a few minutes to walk there by the looks of it.

I continued my trudging through the snow, slowly yet surely getting to the village and before I knew it I was there.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Phew, I actually broke a sweat there. That's odd." I shook the snow from my boots, only to have more pile on them once I placed them back on the ground. "Hmm must be what I'm wearing. I'm not used to stuffy clothes. Yes, that must be it!"

I walked through the snowy street, looking from side to side casually, trying to find Luffy and the others. "They must be here somewhere "

I saw three people up ahead. If it's not them then I should ask if they know where they are

One looked to be a girl with long blue hair. But of course, that was a dead giveaway. I jogged up to the trio with a smile on my face. "Hey, there you are!"

They all turned to face me as I stopped beside them. "Mikari-san, what took you?" Vivi asked in question before she spotted my hair. "Oh, you platted your hair. It suits you." She smiled as she reached out to touch my hair.

"Hehe, thanks Vivi-chan! I thought I should put it up and out of the way." I smiled brightly at her. "Is Nami-chan here? Or is she with a doctor?"

Usopp sighed from next to Vivi. There was a tall biggish man standing behind them as well. That just made me more confused.

I tilted my head as Vivi spoke, "Luffy-san took Nami-san to see a doctor with Sanji-san. The doctor lives at the top of the middle mountain over there." She pointed to the tall straight mountain off in the distance that was seated in between two other mountains the same size.

"The doctor happens to be a witch, but she's the only doctor on this island and she doesn't come down here much." Vivi continued, "So Luffy-san decided he would take Nami-san up to the doctor."

I blinked at that explanation. "I see. So Nami-chan's off to see a doctor. That's fine!" I grinned widely at Vivi who in turn had her jaw hanging open at my reply.

She closed her mouth and sighed at my positive attitude. The unknown man walked over to the house nearest to us and opened the door. He looked back at us saying, "It's quite cold outside, you should come in."

Vivi shook her head, "No I'm fine! I'd rather stay out here."

"Me too." Usopp stuttered. He was shaking like a leaf. It wasn't that cold was it?

"No thank you. I love the cold!" I told him with a smile. He stood there for a second before smiling and closing the door behind him and sitting down outside his house.

"I see. Then I shall remain here as well." He told us. We all smiled at him before facing the mountain again.

"You love the c-cold?" Usopp asked me as he shook all over.

"Yeah, I just always have. By the way, may I ask what your name is?" I asked as I looked to the man.

"Dalton." He said with a nod. "What might your name be?"

"Ah! Mine's Mikari! Nice to meet you Dalton-san." I smiled warmly at him as I twirled around on the spot.

He gave a small smile in return as he looked to the mountain again. A few seconds passed until he broke the silence.

"A long time ago we did have them." All three of us looked to him in confusion. "Doctors. But they are all gone."

What does he mean by that? I listened as he continued. "They were all extremely skilled doctors. In truth, they were said to provide the highest quality medical care possible."

"Then why ?" Vivi cut her question off as we waited for Dalton to explain further.

He told us that about a year ago the island was completely ravaged by a pirate crew. Also when we first arrived here, he said the villagers were extremely nervous having seen us pirates drop anchor on their shores, the reason why they had surrounded our ship with weapons aimed.

He mentioned that the pirate crew's captain was called Blackbeard and there were only 5 crewmembers in total. 'Blackbeard's power vastly surpassed our own', Dalton had said.

This island's former name was the Kingdom of Drum. The island had been full of misery or something along the lines of that; I didn't fully catch that part. Then he told us their King's name, Wapol. Now that struck a chord.

Vivi and Usopp gasped in shock, the name also ringing bells.

"It was Wapol? I-I remember him!" Vivi gasped yet again.

"W-Wapol?" Usopp stiffened at saying the name.

"I see. So that's who that fatty is " I nodded to myself in recognition.

"You know Wapol?" Dalton asked looking to each of us.

Usopp was the first to answer as I just shrugged, "Well, not really 'know' but that was the name of this pirate who attacked our ship."

He rubbed his chin muttering something before continuing, "Now that I think about it, I heard him say something about going to the Drum Kingdom."

Drum Kingdom? Oh, I guess he did say that somewhere along the line "He's right. I remember it clearly." Vivi spoke up. "When I was a child, I accompanied my father to the Council of Kings. I saw him there."

Dalton sat up straight as he looked to Vivi, "The Council of Kings? Just who are you ?"

Vivi tensed up, shaking her hands in front of her. "No, well, I In any case, we did meet Wapol! It was yesterday, on the way here." She dropped her hands down.

"Yesterday? Are you certain?" Dalton questioned.

I nodded my head, yes. "But then, what could that mean?" Vivi asked lifting her hands slightly beside her. "He called himself a pirate, not a King."

Dalton sighed lightly, "He is using piracy as a temporary camouflage. Wapol is drifting around at sea, trying to make his way back to this island."

"So then, the people on his ship must have been those chased away because they couldn't stand up to the Blackbeard Pirates that attacked your island." Vivi caught on quick by the sound of it. I think.

Dalton looked down in anger, "'Couldn't stand up to it', no. Back then Wapol's forces did not even try to fight back!" Vivi looked taken back. "The moment he became aware of the pirates' strength, he immediately abandoned the country!"

My eyes widened as he spoke further, "Wapol was the first to flee to the ocean and escape! That was what caused the country to fall into despair "

Vivi was shaking in anger until she snapped, "IS THAT HOW A COUNTRY'S KING SHOULD ACT! How hideous, a King that abandons his people." She looked at her hands in disgust.

If I wasn't one who learnt to contain their anger, I'm sure I would've gone on a rampage. Let me just say when I was at a younger age I had a bad temper. I would get out of control when certain things were said or done. Well, that's what my sister had told me once upon a time. But she had taught me afterwards to never get angry, no matter what, so now I am an anger-free human being.

"Now that Wapol's tyranny is over, the remaining citizens have united to build their own country." Dalton calmly spoke, "The one thing we fear most is Wapol's return. With the people so insecure, we must prevent that. In order to realize a new country of peace."

During these past moments, I've been having a bad gut feeling that something is happening over with Luffy. But wait, there's always something bad happening to Luffy. He's always the victor anyway, so why should I worry?

I frowned as I let my question slip out, "So what would happen if he were to return? If that's possible that is."

Dalton swallowed soundly, taking a shaky breath. "If he were to return Let me just say, it wouldn't turn out for the best."


	10. Chapter 10

Funny how stuff happens. We were standing in silence. Then Dalton started asking questions as to why we were such a small crew without a doctor. Then a lady comes walking up to us (Usopp thought she was a hiking bear? Dunno what that is ) and she tells us that the doctor that Luffy had gone to see was not where she was meant to be found.

So after finding that out we, meaning Dalton, Vivi, Usopp and I, are currently heading to get Luffy or was it the witch doctor we were going to find?

So yeah we are seated in a sled being pulled along by deer's are they? Yeah I think so. But anyway, moving on!

"Forgive me. I had heard yesterday that the Doctor was coming down the mountain, but I expected her to take days to do so." Dalton spoke up as he held the reigns tightly.

I glanced briefly at him from my view of the snow covered trees that went flying past. Not flying past, but semi-fast, you know.

"That's alright, Dalton-san." I smiled as the snow was blown into my face and through my hair. It was nice and cool on my skin. Strange thing is I'm boiling hot, even though we're on a winter island! I just wanna throw off this stuffy coat but I told Nami mentally I would not get sick, even if the cold doesn't get to me.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Usopp said reassuringly, standing up as he said so. I'd laugh if he fell off. Hehe what? I'm kidding! Kidding! Not even a giggle? Aw come on! Just a little teeny tiny widdle bit? No fair

"Mikari-san who and what are you talking about?" Vivi asked me during my thought wars to the invisible person supposedly next to me.

"I was talking to Bob about how I'd laugh if Usopp-kun fell off the sled- But Bobby! You're so mean! Not even a snicker? Anything!"

"GASP! Why can you laugh and I can't? Aww you're cruel! Why can't I call you Bobby?"

"Okay Bob, you win this time. But I still wanna know why I can't call you Bobby."

"Alright, I'll ask Tom later then."

"No? Okay I'll leave you be then "

Usopp and Vivi stared at me sweat dropping. Until I looked back at them innocently with a 'What's wrong?' look. They both sighed and decided to ignore me for the time being, going back to their conversation with Dalton.

"Now tell us who you are." Usopp said after a long chain of silence. "You sure don't act like one of the normal villagers. In fact, when you talk, I smell a soldier."

I looked over at Dalton when I heard 'soldier'. "I served the former King. I was Wapol's subordinate." Dalton answered, receiving shocked faces from the two beside me. I blinked, surprised. Why would he have served that horrible fatty?

"Since the reign of the previous King, I have served as this country's Captain of the Guard." Dalton explained, "But when the King passed away, his son Wapol succeeded the throne. And the country changed."

'Exile all the doctors in the land! Gather the 20 greatest doctors and make them my personal specialists. I'll call them the 'Isshi-20'. Anyone wanting to see a doctor must prostrate themselves before me!' Dalton had told us those were the exact words Wapol had said.

"So, whoever got sick would have to make a deal with Wapol in order to see the Isshi-20?" Usopp asked without stuttering.

"And the cost for receiving medical treatment was enormous." Dalton replied angrily.

"That's the same as governing by taking the townspeople hostage!" Vivi exclaimed in disgust, "That's not government! It's a crime."

I huffed in agreement. That Wapol is gonna get it. I have a feeling he'll show up soon enough. And when he does, he's going to hear from me, if not Luffy will.

* * *

After arriving at the town where the Doctor was last at. Yes, we were going after the Witch Doctor! She had already been and gone we were told by the townsfolk. The Doctor had gone to another town which was on the other side of Bighorn, wherever that was, meaning we had passed them during our trip.

We also had a run in by a badly injured man who said Wapol had returned. He mentioned that the whole watch team was wiped out thanks to them. This led to Dalton running off on his own to face Wapol and his troops.

In the end leaving us behind but of course we didn't stay for very long either. We were back on the same sled again. Deer's and all.

"Vivi, are you sure we're heading the right way to this 'Gyasta' village the witch is at?" Usopp asked Vivi as she looked at the map in her hands.

"Now that you ask, I'm not really sure " Was her reply as she scanned the map a 10th time.

"If you're not sure, we're in trouble!"

I sighed. I'm not the best with directions and maps, so I would be no help to them. The only places I know how to get around are the islands I stayed at for more than a week or two.

Usopp and Vivi continued to argue over the map, the witch and Luffy.

I looked ahead of us. Snow, snow and more snow. If you weren't me, you'd go insane living on an island that is only one colour all year round. But I'd rather live on an island where I can swim all the time because swimming comes before snow! In my books that is.

I peered over at the deer's. They turned out to not be deer's. My bad. They looked more like goats or rams; I'm not an animal expert

The ride seemed to be getting rougher until we stopped.

"Eh?" I stood up on my seat, looking around me. The snow was really deep I just wanted to dive in-

The ground started to tremble

"What's that rumbling?" Vivi looked up ahead her eyes widening. "Do you think this might be ?"

Usopp's eyes were bulging out and his mouth wide open. "A-An avalanche!"

I perked up, "Did you just say avalanche?" Usopp and Vivi nodded shakily as I took a few deep breaths before shouting, "AWESOME!~ I've always wanted to see an avalanche!"

They both fell anime style while I danced on the spot. The rumbling was ringing in my ears by now as I stopped my dance. I turned my head laughing only to find Usopp, Vivi and the rams running for dear life.

"Don't they like avalanches?" I tilted my head in confusion before turning back to watch the avalanche in the best front seat view ever!

"MIKARI! RUNNNN!"

Then it hit me. Literally.

The avalanche gobbled me up like an irresistible chocolate chip cookie (Hehe triple C), with sugar on top. Yum. I drooled at the thought as the snow swept me down the hill until everything went black.

* * *

The snow had stopped moving a few minutes ago as I lay there, enjoying the coldness. When I had said black, I didn't mean I 'blacked out', I meant that it was just dark because the snow covered me entirely. Comprende?

I wish I could just lie here forever but sadly I had to move eventually. I could hear people trudging through the snow above me. They were shouting one word. Were they calling for me?

Time to act! I readied myself, taking a deep breath, and then shooting up out of the snow yelling at the top of my lungs. "BOO YEAH!" Three figures around me jumped out of their skin at my sudden appearance, leaping backwards a few metres into the air.

I grinned widely giving a peace sign. "YEAH! WHO'S UP FOR ROUND TWO?"

I was answered with a few glares and a 'HELL NO'.

"Is it just me or is it really, like really hot around here?" I questioned, pulling off my hood and throwing snow into my face.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" The trio screamed at me. I looked up noticing who they were.

"Oh, Usopp-kun, Vivi-chan!" I turned to the third, "Ah hey Zoro-kun, how was your super intense training?"

"Don't change the subject!" Usopp shouted at me while Vivi fell over. Zoro walked up to me, shivering all over, hugging his body for warmth.

"Ah, it was alright. Until an avalanche interrupted me Damn it's cold." I eyed Zoro for a second. If he was cold and I was hot, then maybe

"Zoro-kun, you can take my coat." I said with a smile, undoing the buttons of my coat.

Zoro raised his brow as he processed what I said. "Aren't you going to freeze?" He stared at my face as I shook my head, no.

He shrugged before walking closer as I handed him the coat. "Alright."

Vivi and Usopp screamed at him in the background. "DON'T SAY YES!"

I smiled as Zoro took the coat from me and put it on. Once he did so he looked back at me and mumbled. "Thanks."

"No problem! Eh I'm still so hot " I fanned my face with my hands as Zoro looked closely at me.

"Oi, you do know your face is red, right?" He asked me as I grabbed some snow to cool my face down.

I shook my head, no. "You're panting as well and there's sweat dripping down your face "

I touched my forehead. Yes it was wet, but that may be from the melted snow wait melted?

I grabbed Zoro's wrist, said person stared at me in confusion until I placed his hand to my forehead. "Am I hot or cold?" I asked him.

His expression changed to that of I have no idea, as I heard the sound of something sizzling. Something that happened to be

"YOUCH! DAMN IT! YOU BURNT MY HAND!"

Zoro's hand. He shot his hand away from my head and out of my grasp and shoved it into the snow to cool the burning.

I blinked at his reaction. "So am I hot or cold?"

I got blank stares from the three of them. "You're hot, stupid."

I laughed loudly, "Ah, I see! But why am I hot then ?" I looked to the three as they stood there staring at me.

"No idea."

"Not a clue."

"Don't ask me."

I sighed. "And I thought it was because of the coat " I had been mistaken. If it wasn't the coat then what would be causing this?

I straightened up batting my hand. "Well forget about that. We need to look for that Doctor! Pronto!"

Vivi and Usopp nodded while Zoro gave us a questioned look. "Yeah, we better set off. But how will we find her now? She's probably moved to the next village " Vivi said as we all started walking to the edge of a cliff/mountain.

We looked down and saw a few groups of people. I couldn't see who they were as of yet. They were a bit out of my sight range to make out their attire.

"Oi, those buildings look familiar." Usopp pointed out. I skimmed over each building as I searched my memories from earlier today. Aha! Yes, they do look familiar.

"You're right! This is Bighorn!" Vivi stated as she remembered the buildings as well. "We ended up all the way back here!"

Zoro looked utterly confused. "Don't worry about it." I answered him before he could ask, my eyes not leaving the village below.

We made our way down to the groups of people to see what the problem was. Obviously something bad was happening seeing as the two groups were on either side of the snow covered village.

In fact the group furthest away looked like Wapol's soldiers maybe; just maybe they are indeed

"Dalton is dead!" Shouted one of the soldiers with a smug look on his face. We stopped at the back of the villagers group.

"Dalton-san is?" Vivi asked the villager next to her, not taking her eyes off the smug soldier.

"Yes. But because of them, we can't dig him out of the snow!" The man replied, dropping his head in sadness. I looked from the man to the soldier shouting yet again.

"Anyone with a problem, feel free to step up and show us what you've got!" The soldier laughed loudly.

He's lucky I don't have anger issues anymore but maybe I could just go up there and, you know, give him a lecture. I could also ask him nicely to dig up poor Dalton and use my best manners in order to do so.

"Oi, I've seen those uniforms before. Those are the guys we met at sea." Zoro stated as he stared up at the group.

I nodded, "Yeah, their Wapol's underlings. Such a waste of their lives serving him I mean." I spat the first part out and shook my head in the last.

"So they're our enemies." Zoro said more to himself, earning a questioned look from Usopp and Vivi. "What are they then? Allies?"

"They're enemies what about it?" Usopp asked as he stared at Zoro confused.

Then Zoro did the unknown well not the unknown but but whatever. He attacked them. The soldiers that is. Seeing as he didn't have his katana's on him, he used his head and head butted the smug laughing soldier.

.And then stole his coat? But he's already wearing mine ? That's when I spotted it hanging on his arm. He just can't make up his mind about coats

I walked up to him, ignoring the shouts from the villagers and the soldiers. "Zoro-kun, why did you steal his coat for when you had mine?"

Zoro turned to me and threw my coat over, in which I caught with ease. "Cause I just did."

"Didn't you like my coat? Or wasn't it fluffy enough?"

"No it was nice. Just-"

"SO, you did like my coat! Haha, gotcha!"

"Damn it! Just put that stupid coat on!"

"It's too hot to put it on! And I hate the heat! Why should I anyway? Do you care for my wellbeing now?"

"Tch! No, it's just that witch will have me for it if you get sick!"

"Oh, I understand. Don't worry; you won't get into any trouble. You can count on me!"

"You better damn well be right "

During our small discussion everyone around us were twitching on the ground, before they jumped up with annoyed and dumbstruck faces. Go figure. I for one didn't know why they were acting like that.

Keeping my word, I slid my coat back on but I didn't button it up so I didn't heat up as much. As I did that the soldiers had started to attack us. Being me, I didn't take note and was kicking around in the snow, moving every time a sword came my way. Yeah, oblivious and dodging. Skill.

Much to the soldiers delight, Zoro stole three swords and beat the crap outta all of them. I only just took notice of what happened when I looked over to the standing Zoro with bodies sprawled around him.

I blinked. "Why are they all napping at a time like this? Oi, Zoro-kun! That coat really suits you!" I laughed as he raised his brow at my sudden compliment, sticking the three swords into the snow next to him.

I peered behind me at the villagers. They all had their jaws hanging open. "What's up with them?" I asked before shrugging off their strange behaviour.

The villagers snapped out of their daze and went to search for Dalton in the snow. Zoro looked annoyed when a villager thanked him as he ran past.

I went over to the villagers, grabbing a shovel and joining in the search. I started shovelling away and after 2 seconds I had dug a hole at least 10 feet deep, maybe deeper. "Eh? Well he ain't here."

The trio sweat dropped, while the villagers looked down the hole in shock. I looked up at them innocently. "Am I doing something wrong?"

They all fell over at my question. Zoro face palmed. Usopp and Vivi's jaws were open to the ground. I hopped out of the hole and over the villagers and dug another 10 foot deep hole.

"STOP DIGGING HOLES!" They yelled at me who was utterly confused by their shouting.

"But how will I find Dalton-san?"

"ONLY SHOVEL THE TOP LAYER OF SNOW!"

"OH! Okay then!"

I jumped out of that hole and zoomed around, shovelling snow everywhere, covering a few people including my three nakama who twitched, sighed and shook their heads.

The only problem was I was shovelling in the wrong area. But no one pointed that out to me. But I was too busy shovelling away to even notice my failure. Plus I was occupied so I wouldn't 'get in the way'.

It wasn't long until someone shouted out they had found Dalton, causing me to end my over-shovelling madness.

"They found him?" I ran past Zoro who still hadn't moved from his spot and caught him say, 'But who is he?'

I shook my head with a smile as I arrived at the group surrounding Dalton. My smile faltered when I took in Dalton's state. He had 3 arrows pierced into his chest. I covered my mouth in shock. That Wapol how could he do that to such a nice person

Vivi kneeled down beside him trying to shake him awake. "Wake up! Please, Dalton-san!"

"Dalton is alive."

We all turned at the sound of a new voice. The voice came from one of the Isshi-20 who were now standing nearby, pink outfits and all. Why pink? I haven't got any idea.

"His body is merely in a frozen state."

"Will you entrust him to us?"

I looked at them suspiciously. They serve the fatty King, so why should we trust them? Unless they were held against their own will

"Oi, there are doctors here." Zoro said folding his arms across his chest. I sweat dropped.

"They're the Isshi-20, Wapol's private doctors. Meaning their evil doctors!" Usopp explained to the swordsman.

"Yeah, we can't trust them!" One villager shouted in agreement, causing a few others to shout their thoughts with him.

"If you want him to live, listen to us!" A doctor yelled stopping the villagers whispering. "All of us here are doctors. We only bowed down to Wapol's strength because it meant furthering our medical research."

All the doctors then took off their sunglasses and masks. "But it was always for the sick and wounded of this country!"

Another doctor spoke up, "A certain doctor taught us to never give up. We will not lose any more of these foolish men!"

That left everyone speechless, but the villagers in the end did let the doctors take Dalton into their care.

* * *

After Vivi getting a lecture from Usopp, who indeed was covering up his fear of climbing up the mountain to see if Luffy, Sanji and Nami had made it safely to the top, we were standing around waiting for news about Dalton. That is until he came out not so gracefully

He was leaning on a cane of some sort; I think it's a sheathed weapon, using all his strength to walk. He may not have the arrows in his chest anymore, but he still would be in pain even if he's been bandaged up.

"Dalton-san!" Usopp and Vivi chorused as they turned to face him with relieved smiles. Zoro still had no clue who the former captain was, due to his reaction of seeing Dalton.

"Will somebody just tell me who this guy is?"

I watched as Dalton collapsed to his knees, a few villagers came out to help him, telling him he can't go out. But Dalton simply refused saying he had to get Wapol away from the castle.

Vivi and Usopp tried to get through to him but that was out of the question. "If I allow Wapol to regain power, this country will be ruined for all eternity!"

"But you can't fight in your condition! And he's not an opponent we can fight by ourselves " A villager stated next to Dalton.

Dalton stood to his full height, "No matter what filthy means may be necessary, I'm going to end this right now!"

As Dalton made his way along what was left of a path, Usopp stood right in his way. He then turned his back to him and kneeled down to give Dalton a piggy back ride? He'll be squashed not that Dalton is fat! But Usopp is puny compared to him!

I tried not to laugh at how ridiculous it looked, instead I sighed with a shake of my head. "Usopp-kun you're gonna break your back if you keep this up " I pointed out as Zoro face palmed at his stupidity.

Zoro stepped forward to take poor Dalton off of Usopp, but I beat him to it yelling, "SHOT GUN!" I picked the large man up with one small stroke and placed him on my shoulder.

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their faces. Zoro ran a hand through his hair. "I'm still not used to that "

I smiled brightly from underneath Dalton as Usopp sat on the snowy ground gaping like a fish. "So we're going UP the mountain, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah I forgot you could do that " Usopp stuttered, "You're so small compared to him too " Then he had a small spaz attack.

"JERK! USOPP PUNCH! (Tap) USOPP KICK! (Tap) KICK! (Tap ) Grumble, grumble "

I gave him a pat on the back making him face plant into the snow. "Hehe sorry, sorry!" I laughed sheepishly as I lifted him back onto his feet so he could continue walking.

"I was just about to unleash my full power "

"Yeah. Sure you were." Zoro mumbled from behind earning Usopp to chuck a spaz at the swordsman also.

"FULL POWER!"

"Yeah, yeah "

I chuckled at the two as Vivi made her way up behind us.

We stopped though when a villager called out to us, gaining our attention. "There's a ropeway that leads to the castle."

"Impossible. I thought all of the ropeways to the castle had been dismantled!" Another villager spoke up in disbelief.

"There is one. Someone put up a white rope from a giant tree outside Gyasta, right to the castle!" The first villager continued.

"Gyasta?" Usopp and I chorused. Me more to myself.

"That's the name of the village Dr Kureha last visited!" Vivi exclaimed as she looked to me and Usopp.

Usopp nodded while I shrugged. Well at least we didn't have to climb up the side of the mountain which I was looking forward to! Oh well, there's always a next time.

* * *

One small time skip later and the group of us were slowly making our way up the mountain via cable car with a few extra passengers.

The view was great, besides Usopp's complaining and Dalton's poor health. He still wanted to come, no matter how bad his condition was and there was no stopping him either. He would throw up blood every now and again, but every time he would say 'I'm fine'.

Vivi felt helpless. She wished she could do something to help the poor man. All she could do is kneel next to him calling his name over and over again, hoping he'll stay with us.

As much as I'd hate to say it, I just couldn't watch. I forced myself to be occupied by the snowy grounds below us, trying to block out his sounds of pain. It was horrible seeing him like this. I should've taken action and took his place in defeating Wapol. But I shouldn't really get involved for it truthfully isn't any of my business.

Though I'm positive Luffy has already made it personal, meaning it would be my business if so. If that's true then Luffy better not have hogged all the action. Even if I don't like fighting, it doesn't mean I won't defend my nakama!

"Look! There's someone on top of the castle!"

"Eh?" I looked up to the castle as we closed in. On one of the two highest tower rooms there was indeed someone standing on it. Somehow he looked familiar

Said person used his Bazooka move, sending another person soaring into the sky and out of sight. Wait, Bazooka? That means I did miss out on some butt kicking yet again that Luffy I tell you always stealing all the fights.

The cable car finally made it to its destination, stopping at the very top of the mountain. Thus letting us out and back onto the snow covered ground.

Usopp was the first to get out. "Okay, I'm going to check things out! So everyone just follow after me-AHH!" And of course I raced past him and Zoro calming walked around and up the stairs also.

We took the lift up. Yes I said a lift. I know right, a lift. That's funny in a way Ye-no it isn't. Well it was a lift that made the stairs go upwards to the ground above because we were 'underground' or something.

Zoro was the first one to step foot out, seeing as I was stuck behind him. If I wanted to get out I could've thrown him out of the way, or pushed him, or pulled him. You get the idea. But I'm not that cruel so I let him go for it.

Usopp was hanging onto Zoro's pants for dear life, being dragged out with him. I slowly hopped up each step until I met the snow. Did I tell you I love the snow? Cause I just love it.

When I reached the top though, someone was yelling a battle cry and there was a sudden explosion of snow right where Zoro had just been standing.

I stood there speechless and covered head to toe in snow as I blinked at the twitching figures buried in the well snow. I shook the snow off like a dog shakes it's wet fur and laughed along with Luffy who just pulled his head out of the snow pile.

Zoro shot up as we laughed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Oh it's you guys! I remembered seeing Zoro's clothes before so I thought you were more of that guy's nakama." Luffy laughed some more. "So you guys climbed the mountain too, huh?"

Usopp popped out of the snow not so gracefully and Vivi had just come up the stairs looking rather speechless. Usopp started one of his 'Captain Usopp' lines or speech. I had stopped laughing by now, but kept a big smile plastered on my face.

"We came up via the ropeway Luffy-san." Vivi answered as Usopp deflated. The sniper had been talking about how there was no mountain that he couldn't climb or whatever.

A thought popped in my head. "Oh! Luffy-kun, how's Nami-chan and where's Sanji-kun?" I poked my cheek as he answered.

"Nami and Sanji are in the castle! They're both doing great!" He replied with that grin of his.

"Ooh~ Castle! I wanna explore!~" I sung doing a little dance. Luffy laughed at my excitement. Usopp was going on again about 'Captain Usopp', Vivi was happy that everyone was okay and Zoro stood on the spot frowning. Talk about serious

"What were you doing on top of the castle?" Zoro asked Luffy, folding his arms.

"I was beating up a King." Wow, easily said my dear Luffy. Easily said.

Dalton appeared at the top of the stairs, his expression of shock/surprise/happiness? One of the three or all of the above.

"So that person that flew off into the distance a minute ago really was Wapol?" The former captain asked. That skinny looking figure was Wapol? Eh? How did he get so small?

"Yeah, why?" Luffy replied cheerful as always. Dalton stared at him for a few seconds before asking another question.

"And his two Ministers?"

"That reindeer beat them up."

"Beaten by a reindeer?"

Did he just say reindeer? He did say reindeer, right? Seriously?

Luffy turned to Usopp, "Oh yeah, Usopp! I found us a new nakama!" Usopp stopped his rant and looked at Luffy in confusion.

Reindeer and now new nakama? Is the reindeer going to be our nakama? Or the reindeers owner? Or someone completely different?

Dalton started mumbling something to himself, his face that of shock, before kneeling on the ground in a bow and he was crying? I looked at him in question as he sat there. Reindeer, new nakama and now Dalton crying? I'm so lost right now.

The villagers that came up with us ran out from the stairway, weapons ready, before looking over to the trees near the castle.

"W-What's that? That weird creature!"

"A reindeer? N-No "

"I-It's a m-m-monste-!"

"Oi, that's enough!"

I twisted round to the trees, looking for this so called reindeer. Is it the same one Luffy mentioned? I spotted a little reindeer standing on its hind legs like a human, wearing a pink hat. But then Usopp screamed 'A MONSTER' and the poor thing high tailed it out of here.

Luffy then hit Usopp on the head yelling at him. "DON'T CALL HIM A MONSTER! He's the new nakama I found!"

Did he just say what I thought he said?

My eyes turned into stars "So So cool!~" Luffy then started chasing the poor reindeer, scaring him even more.

"Wait, reindeer! Oi, stop! You're my nakama now! Wait!"

"I AM NOT STOPPING!"

I gasped, throwing my hands in the air. Did the reindeer just speak? More stars surrounded my head, "AWESOME!~"

I suddenly felt like I was on fire, so I fell backwards into the snow, throwing sand onto myself. Zoro looked at me and raised his brow.

"What the hell are you doing?"

" It's sooooo hot ."

"HOW CAN YOU BE HOT IN THIS DAMN WEATHER!"

" Hooooooooot !"

I rolled onto my stomach and stuffed my head into the snow. Zoro face palmed. "Why do I even ask "

I popped my head back out when I heard the villagers panicked voices. Standing not too far ahead of us was a lady who looked young in figure but her face told you she was older then all of us. I'm not saying she looked old but she looked good. Besides some wrinkles I better not say that aloud.

Zoro was lying in an awkward position on the floor with a lump on his head. What in the world happened to him?

"There's no time to be lounging about. Unless you wanna end up like this guy here." The lady said with a grin of her own. So she's the culprit but what did Zoro do? Must've done something to tick her off I suppose. Why else would he be KO'd?

I jumped to my feet and trudged over to the lady, looking at her innocently. "Excuse me Miss do you happen to live in this castle?"

Her grin widened as she lifted her sunnies off her nose. "That would be correct, brat." I beamed at her before she continued. "I had been expecting you. Looks like you got yourself a fever, so you better come inside. Now."

I nodded and gave a salute as I followed her into the castle doors with a 'Yes Miss'. All the injured villagers followed suit. We happened to run into Sanji and Nami on the way up and let's just say Miss here didn't like that one bit.

"Get back to the infirmary RIGHT NOW!" She kicked in the wall they were hiding behind, creating a hole. The look on the two's faces, scared senseless. I laughed at the way she attacked them like that. I like this lady, she's funny!

If she said she lives in this castle that must mean she's the witch doctor. What was her name again ? Dr Kura Dr Kooha AHA! Dr Kureha. That's the name!

It didn't take long to get to the infirmary. Sanji got some loving treatment, which I must say was shockingly good. Haha, get it? He was electrocuted, so shockingly-oh never mind

I sat on an empty bed away from everyone else as I waited for Doctorine to fix me up. Yes, Dr Kureha told me to call her Doctorine like everyone else should. She finally made her way over to me with an 'antidote', as she had called it.

She sat next to me, shoving the tube into my hand telling me to drink it as she gulped down liquor from the bottle in her grasp. I downed the liquid as told, it didn't taste too bad. I looked at her in confusion.

"What did you mean by 'I had been expecting you'? And how did you know I had a fever?"

Doctorine leaned back on her hand, dropping the bottle into her lap. "I was visited by an old friend who told me of your arrival here. I can't tell you who it was. But I will say this: you will meet him soon enough."

I frowned in thought. What does she mean old friend? She can't tell me who it is, but I'll meet him soon enough? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

I was broken from my chain of thought when Doctorine gave a chuckle as she continued, "As for your reason of being extremely hot, you had caught the same disease as your little friend over there. For some reason though, you weren't being affected the same way "

I Oh'd before explaining. "It must be my devil fruit. Since I don't remember ever getting sick at all, my strength ability must've upped my inside forces as well as outside. My defences both inside and out wow, I never really took note of that. You know what I mean?"

"Devil fruit you say? That explains it. So you have the power of super human strength? Who would've thought you'd go the same path as her even a mirrored appearance and similar personality " Doctorine smiled as she mumbled to herself. I tilted my head wondering what she was talking about. Mirrored appearance? Similar personality?

She looked back at me as she spoke more loudly, "I understand. Your body is able to take on diseases that would kill any regular human with little effort. But you still heated up like any other person with a fever. I may have to look into your devil fruit to completely understand this "

I shook my head, knowing where this was going. "I would love to tell you all about my ability, but you see I haven't exactly fully figured it out yet since I don't know its real name and all " It's true. I'm positive I've only discovered the smallest bit there is to my power but I don't know it's just so damn annoying and confusing. Why was it randomly put in my house anyway? How did it even get there? ARGH! So confusing..!

Doctorine grinned at me knowingly I think. "I see. You should be better in no time thanks to your devil fruit. But you should rest until I say you're good to go. But right now, I have some errands to run. So you better stay in this room, got it?"

She looked at me darkly in the last part. I smiled brightly never the less for I'm not scared of anything dark thanks to my sister being the awesome person that she is. Though most people scratch that ALL people are completely terrified of her. I just realised we are complete opposites.

"Yes Doctorine-san! I'll stay put, no matter what!" I saluted her with a somewhat serious face as she walked off chuckling in a witch like matter. That explains why people call her a witch doctor I think that's the reason why.

I heard her briefly say to herself, "I know that girl won't last 10 minutes sitting still she's too much like her to do so "

After scolding a few more patients, Doctorine was up and out the door, going to do whatever business she needed to take care of. She also said something about grabbing a coat, taking Sanji and getting out of here but maybe I heard wrong?

But I mustn't have for Nami and Vivi had jumped up, grabbing Sanji, shoving his coat on and then calling me to come with them. So I did. All the while forgetting Doctorine's orders to stay put.

I didn't think to help the two girls as they dragged Sanji along the ground by his feet as we walked out the castle entrance. The rest of the crew were still outside, thankfully. What am I thinking? Of course they wouldn't run off. But getting lost that's possible.

I stopped suddenly remembering something. "I never got to explore the castle! Rats " Vivi and Nami looked back at me with an expression that clearly said 'What are you going on about?'

I blinked at them innocently as they turned back around and kept walking, but they stopped after a few more steps and stared at something further to their left.

"Tony-kun " I heard Nami mumble as I jogged up next to them. Who's Tony? I am utterly confuzzled. I looked to where they were standing and there was the little reindeer from before. Is his name Tony? He's so so CUTE!~ But somehow I think I'd freak him out if I ran up and hugged the life out of him. Maybe I could snatch him when no one's looking yeah. Stealthy like a ninja.

Luffy started shouting over at him with that grin of his planted on his face.

"OI!~ Let's be pirates together! Huh?"

The reindeer, Tony as Nami had said, looked down before saying, "I can't."

"No it's not! It's fun!"

Usopp shouted at his response. "You haven't even heard why yet!"

Tony then continued, "I mean I mean I'm a reindeer! With antlers, and hooves, and a blue nose!"

I frowned at what he was yelling. Yes that is what you are. But what's wrong with it?

"I want to be a pirate, but I can't be the nakama of a human, y'know! I'm a monster! Someone like me CAN'T be your nakama!"

The reindeer turned down his volume, "So, I'm here I'm here to say thanks. Thank you for the invitation." No! Don't refuse! PLEASE!~ "I'll stay here, but if you ever feel like it, come back someday and-"

Luffy cut him off throwing his fists into the air. "SHUT UP! LET'S GO!"

I smiled. Of course Luffy wouldn't let him get away, for it's Luffy. What's not to love about this rubber boy?

Tony's eyes filled with tears and then he cried out loudly. "OKAY!" He then ran off inside the castle to pack his things and tell Doctorine. I wonder how she'll take it.

As we all waited for his return, I copied Usopp by trying to make a snowman. But instead of easily creating one, I easily destroyed everyone I tried to make. I am just that skilled.

At first I kept crushing the body. Then when I finally succeeded, I would crush the middle. And THEN when I finally completed the first two steps, the head kept crumbling in my hands. THEN when I FINALLY finished the whole body, I would accidently knock it over when I went to put arms or make a face on it.

All the while I would blink in confusion and then start over from the beginning. Zoro was highly amused at my failure to build a snowman without it falling to pieces when I touched it.

I was too focused on getting my snowman together to listen in on the conversation going on with the crew. I saw Luffy and Usopp walk away somewhere from the corner of my eye.

I had almost completed my 24th snowman, but I was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling. I twisted around to look at my nakama. They all had freaked out expressions and were staring through the castle entrance.

Being me, I was oblivious to what was going on. I still didn't entirely get it when I was thrown onto a moving sleigh by someone, with my nakama leaping in also and went zooming down the rope that lead down the mountain.

I blinked once, twice, a third and then a fourth time. "Where am I? And where are we going?" I asked as I was seated on an unknown sleigh.

Everyone fell over anime style, somehow managing not to fall out of the sleigh that was now zooming across the snowy ground.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"I didn't even get to finish Snow Dude 24th "

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

" Hm? You say something?"

I occupied myself by poking the still unconscious love cook. Poke. Poke, poke. Poooooke. The cook's hand suddenly shot out grabbing my wrist. I stared at him not moving a muscle as he opened his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Ah, Sanji-kun! IT LIVES!"

"Ooh~ Mikari-chwan!~"

BONK! "Stop dancing around!"

"Yes, Nami-san!~"

The rest of the trip back to the Merry was quiet. Until we stopped at the sound of cannons being fired. Sadly we weren't being fired at but the sky was! It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The snow falling down was a bright pink. Like leaves off a Sakura tree!

It was a once in a lifetime front seat view. Absolutely stunning. The mountain where the castle was built was now a Sakura tree. I hope I'm not crying. But I do know someone who is. That certain someone would be Chopper. I overheard his name during the ride down. Wait, was he pulling the sleigh along? Wow, I didn't even notice Okay back to staring at pink snow. Awesome.

* * *

The pink snow was still falling, even when we got back to the Going Merry and sailed off. The Sakura was a clear view still. We were edging away from the former Drum Island, it slowly closing off in the distance. I still can't believe they made pink snow fall from the sky! I guess the impossible can be made possible for some people.

Chopper was seated up the back of Merry, watching his home grow smaller the further we sailed. I don't know what it feels like to leave an island that you spent your whole life growing up on.

My sister loved to travel, even at a very young age and I would get dragged around with her to each island. Most of the time that is. But that's another story for another time. Even though we both got split up, I still kept travelling, even without her company. It was fun I guess.

The rest of the crew were all standing and sitting around the middle deck. I was leaning on the mast, a smile firm on my face, until Nami came up to me

"How come Dr Kureha treated you well? She never attacked you or yelled at you. Not even once!"

I frowned in thought. That's a damn good question Nami dear. "In truth, I haven't got the faintest idea. I've never even met her before, let alone known of her." It's true. I've never been to the Grand Line in my entire life! The only thing I know about it is a few islands and famous people with bounties, but I've never met any of them. Well there may have been a couple

Nami blinked in surprise. "Really? That's interesting. Have you ever thought that maybe she knows about you?"

I fiddled with my platted hair. "I doubt that she would. I don't have a bounty or anything "

Nami hmm'd before questioning, "It wouldn't be friends. What about family?" I stiffened but covered it with a laugh.

"No, no. None of my family lives in the Grand Line. Only in East Blue." I lied smoothly, almost choking when I said family. I hid my sadness well with a bright smile, hoping they wouldn't see through my mask.

Nami thought for a second as she glanced around the deck before letting her eyes settle on me once again. "Alright then she must've mixed you up with somebody else then."

Nami shrugged and walked off, probably to the kitchen. I wasn't sure because I had turned my head over to where the guys were. They were being so loud. But not with someone wringing someone's neck or someone chasing someone. No, it was laughter. They were all cracking up about something.

I walked over to the group and looked up at Luffy. He had 2 sticks sticking in each nostril and the other ends were sitting in his mouth, making his mouth stretch wide open.

I couldn't help it. I laughed along with them, so hard that it somehow hurt. As I was laughing Chopper had been attacked by the boys, each of them trying to get him to join in. Chopper didn't know what to do. Have a drink, try the nose-chopsticks (What Luffy was doing), or run for dear life.

I watched him sneak away from the guys unnoticed but Nami appeared behind him, stopping him in his tracks. I skipped over to the two after they had finished talking and knelt down in front of Chopper.

He stared back at me and gulped. I smiled. "Chopper Chops~ Can I hug you?"

He hesitated, taking a step back. Please don't run! Please don't run! "Errr O-Okay?" Naw so cute~

I slowly picked him up, he gave a little squeak. "It'll be over before you know it!" I beamed at him as I cuddled him to my chest. He tensed at first, but slowly relaxed realising there's no harm in a hug.

"Who's brave now?" I laughed as I put him back down onto his own two legs. "There, wasn't so bad now, was it?"

He nodded and gave a small smile, "I guess not umm "

"You can call me Mikari. Okay, Chopper-kun?"

"Mikari yeah, okay."

Nami laughed from behind me, gaining our attention. I smiled back at her and then looked back at Chopper. "Why don't you go mess with the boys? You'll love them, I know."

"Yeah, we're your nakama now. So you're gonna have to get used to it." Nami smiled down at Chopper also, arms folded.

Chopper smiled back. Yeah everything is going just as it should be. Not one thing to worry about right now. Nothing at all. Just enjoy the fresh cold night air.

"Carue! Why were you frozen in the water!"

"Squawk S-Squawk " ("He must've slipped and fell in!")

"He said some Zoro guy went out and never came back, so he went to go after him and got frozen in the water."

"Tony-kun, you can understand Carue?" ("So it was you!" BONK!)

"Yeah, I was originally an animal."

Yup, can't get any better than this. Wait, Chopper can talk to animals? SWEET!

"Wow Chopper-kun, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, you've got medical abilities and you can talk to animals. That's wonderful!"

"IDIOT! Complimenting me like that doesn't make me happy! Asshole!" Chopper starting doing what looked to be a happy dance and he was smiling. Yep not happy at all he loves it. ADMIT YOU LOVE IT!~

"Nami, what do you mean 'medical abilities'?" Zoro asked. Did he say medical abilities? Chopper's a doctor too? Is he? Really?

"Chopper's a doctor. He had every bit of Dr Kureha's medical knowledge pounded into him. He's a first-class doctor!" Nami replied, patting Chopper on the shoulder who faintly blushed.

All the guys stared at him. "WHAT!"

"Chopper, you're a doctor?"

"Wow!"

"You're kidding!"

My eyes were stars. He's a reindeer who can talk to animals and he's cute, AND a first-class doctor! "SO COOL!~"

Nami frowned at the boys, hands on her hips. "Geez! Just what exactly did you invite Chopper to be?"

Luffy folded his arms and had a straight face. "Seven-level transformation. Cool reindeer."

Sanji looked over at Nami. "Emergency food supply."

Chopper freaked at that but said something else entirely. "OH NO! I was in such a hurry to leave that I forgot my medical supplies!"

Nami then pulled a bag out from behind her. "Really? Then what's in this thing?"

I snorted. "My backpack!"

"It was on the sleigh."

"Why?"

"What are you saying? You mean you didn't prepare these supplies for the journey?"

I blinked. So somebody packed it for him? It had to have been Dr Kureha, no doubt. I smiled as I walked over to the railing, peering out along the ocean. Lucky kid he is.

In the background Usopp was making a speech to introduce Chopper, but was being ignored since Zoro and Sanji were fighting, and Luffy was yelling to Sanji to cook him meat. One word to describe it: Loud. Or maybe crazy? Or bonkers? Or just completely out of control. But that's what I love about this crew. Lively.

"To our new nakama, Chopper! KANPAI!"

"AYE!"

Yeah, there's no way in I'd ever think of leaving these guys any day now. But one thing for sure, who is this person I'll be meeting in the future that Dr Kureha had mentioned? Who was she talking about that I was a mirrored image of and similar personality? Well I guess those questions will be added to the rest of the unanswered ones and thought about another time.

But right now, let's enjoy the party for our new nakama, Tony Tony Chopper.

"ALRIGHT! THROW ME SOME CHOPSTICKS AND A DRINK! LET'S PARTAY!~"

"YEEAAHHH!"


	11. Chapter 11

Normal POV

Sweet, sweet bliss. The only sounds to be heard is the ocean waves and the occasional yell from a few certain lads from lower deck and maybe a bird or two every so often.

A sleeping figure lay sprawled out near the edge of the top deck, her coat and fluffy boots carelessly thrown on the floor nearby, her hair flowing out around her.

A slightly bigger wave made Mikari shoot into a sitting position, her eyes wide and part of the railing she was laying under now floating on the sea waves over the other side of the ship.

"DON'T EAT THE BIRDY NOM nom nom " Mikari flopped back down onto the deck, her eyelids closed slowly; her hand occupying a railing pole and the other hanging off the side of the deck.

Sweet, sweet bliss. 'Nothing can disturb my eternal slumber filled with dreams, some disturbing, and others quite amusing and full of randomness WAIT! How am I thinking when I'm asleep? Maybe my slumber has already been disturbed? Hmm interesting.' She thought as she rolled onto her stomach to try and get some more shut-eye.

But as always there's something that keeps her from going back to sleep. The ship passed through a cloud of steam that was rising from the sea caused by underwater volcanoes. That being the case of a coughing fit and near suffocation from lack of fresh air.

"*Cough* *Hack* *Wheeze* YUCK! *Cough* MAKE IT GO A-*Cough* AWAY Bleh "

The ship soon passed through the steam ending everyone's misery and letting Mikari flop back into her odd position on the deck to go back to sleep. Well try to anyhow

SPLASH! "HELP ME! I'm a hammer! I can't swim-blub blub "

Mikari peeled open an eyelid, peering over at Luffy and Usopp who were fishing down on lower deck. "Did they catch a talking hammer that can't swim?"

Shrugging, she rolled on to her side and waited for sleep to take over, but it wouldn't come. Curiosity was getting the better of her. She sighed and lazily hauled herself into a sitting position then onto her feet, forcing her floppy legs to walk over to the commotion.

By now the 'talking hammer', as Mikari had called it, was now sitting on deck soaked head to toe and not very 'hammer' looking. In fact it was a person, a man, dressed in a pink and white swan outfit wearing make-up.

Mikari's first impression: "That's not a hammer!"

As Mikari stopped behind the no longer 'hammer' but now 'ballerina man', he was now up on his feet talking to the rest of the crew who had no idea who he was. Mikari was able to get a closer look at his face as he twirled around. Now he looked creepy. But you can't just a book by its cover!

The ballerina man had started changing his appearance to that of random people, including the crew members after he had touched their faces. He hadn't touched Mikari though which made her sigh in relief, but she was a little disappointed. Scratch that, she wasn't the least bit disappointed!

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper loved this guy, cheering him on to do more. The other crew members were not impressed. Though something about him was a bit off, not just the way he looks, but something else.

Mikari stood there, her mouth agape, staring as the four linked arms and started dancing together. She wanted to join in but her body and mind wouldn't let her do so, telling her it was not okay. This was odd really, since she doesn't recall ever feeling this way.

The four suddenly stopped as they spotted a ship coming towards them. The ballerina man unlinked his arms and leaped onto the railing saying it was time for him to go.

"Please don't go!" Usopp cried clasping his hands together in a begging way.

"Don't be sad! Journeys and partings go hand in hand. But remember this: To true friendship how long you've known each other means nothing!" The ballerina said tears also in his eyes, doing thumbs up.

With that he leapt over onto his ship, now sitting next to Merry, and landed on the deck striking a pose.

"WE'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!" Luffy cried out in tears, Usopp and Chopper doing the same next to him.

"Right, let's set off!" The ballerina man shouted to his crew.

"Aye, Mr.2 Bon Clay-sama!"

As they sailed away the Straw-hats all had their jaws hanging open.

"MR.2!"

Mikari stood there in silence before tapping a fist into her palm. "AH, I get it!"

She went ignored as everyone got over their shock.

"That was Mr.2 Bon Clay!"

"Vivi! Didn't you recognise him!"

"No I've never met Mr.2 before or the Mr.1 pair I've only heard rumours "

Mikari blinked, stroking her chin, making sure to memorise Mr.2's appearance and voice. She was glad she didn't get her appearance in his books, but the others weren't so fortunate.

'I wonder if we'll meet any more trouble along the way besides that giant sea kitty ' Mikari thought. "Wait, sea kitty?"

"FOOOOOOD! GIMME! I'M STARVING!"

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!"

"MEEEEEAAAT!"

"FIRST FOOD IN FOUR DAYS!"

THWACK-SNAP! Splash~

"OW!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"HAHA! It snapped on my head!"

"DAMN YOU!"

Vivi had let their meal escape by whacking a broom over their heads, snapping over Mikari's though. "You can't eat that! It's a sacred creature!"

"Oh okay."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"My foooood . Sniff, sniff."

"Don't worry; you'll get to eat all you want soon."

"REALLY? GOODY GUMDROPS!"

"YAY MEEEAAAAT! What kind of cat this time?"

Well, once that was sorted, Nami had said the climate was stable and Vivi confirmed that by pointing out the sea cat from before. Zoro pointed out all the Baroque Works' ships that were anchored all around the place too.

This should be a load of fun.

* * *

The Straw-hats had finally docked on the sandy shores of Arabasta and were now getting ready to set off into the closet town, Nanohana.

The crew were all standing around, waiting to go as Nami set out some rules.

"Listen everyone; I'm only going to say this once. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour at all times." The navigator ordered, receiving a few nods and 'yeses'.

Mikari saluted with a mock serious look on her face. "Yes Nami-chan!" She twirled around readying herself to leap off the side railings.

"The guy you have to worry about most already took off." Zoro stated, folding his arms. Indeed, the straw-hat captain had already set off into the distance.

"FOOOOOOD!"

Mikari sweat dropped as Nami face palmed before screaming out at Luffy. She shrugged as she hopped onto the railing, but Nami stopped her from doing so.

"Mikari-chan. You forgot to put shoes on you don't want to burn your feet on the sand now, do you?"

Mikari blinked, looking down at her bare feet then looking to the sand below her. Sweat suddenly started pouring down her face and she fell backwards onto the deck, tongue hanging out.

Everyone freaked wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"AHH! What's wrong!"

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR!"

"You are a doctor!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Hooooooooot "

Everyone fell anime style at the bubbly girl's reaction to the heat.

"Took you long enough " Usopp deadpanned as Nami ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Look, just go get your boots on and you'll be able to get something cool " The navigator trailed off when Mikari had shot up as the word 'cool' formed and sprinted straight down to the girls' cabin.

"That girl makes you wonder "

As Mikari entered the cabin she quickly grabbed her shoes which were surprisingly in the same spot she put them, the corner of the room. Shoving them on, she hurriedly searched Nami's desktop, plucking a hairband or two and putting them around her wrist. She forgot what she did with the ones from the other day.

"I'll put my hair up later on " She mumbled to herself as she did a quick glance around the room, eyes landing on her katana left near her bedside. It had been sitting there for quite some time, being moved every now and again to make room.

She sighed as she contemplated on bringing it but decided not to due to an extra burden. Her hidden money sack was annoying enough, but her katana gave her comfort for if she somehow lacked her Devil Fruit, she could resort to it.

She had learnt that from her dearest older sister.

"You cannot always rely on your Devil Fruit, for when worst comes to worst, you may end up not being able to use it. So I suggest you learn to use a weapon of choice, mainly for that one risk. Who knows, it might prove to be useful even WITH your ability "

Mikari smiled at the memory before snapping out of her thoughts when Nami shouted for her to hurry up. With that she ran back up and out onto the deck where a rather worried looking crew were lost in thought about something.

"What's up guys?" She asked slowly as Usopp suddenly shot up straight a grin planted on his face.

"Don't worry! I have an idea!"

* * *

Mikari was completely and utterly confused to say the least. The reason:

Her, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Vivi and even Carue were walking down the streets of Nanohana, crouched and covered by a blanket. Sanji and Chopper were walking beside/behind them like there wasn't even a bulky moving blanket around.

To top all that off, the poor girl didn't even get an answer as to what was going on. She was only told to be quiet and keep walking until they reached a place where no people were.

"This better be worthwhile " -Zoro

"I think we stand out even more " -Nami

"It's hoooooooot " (Guess who?) -Mikari

"SHUSH! You'll blow our cover!" Usopp

"Squawk !" Carue (No that was Vivi )

The group suddenly came to a halt as Usopp lifted the blanket up to take a look before tossing it off everyone.

"Yes! The coast is clear!"

"I can breeeeaaatheee!" Mikari breathed in and sighed loudly with a smile. Looking around where they had taken cover, they were standing in the remains of a building, more over a small house. Most of the crew got comfortable using whatever they could find for seats. Mikari plonked herself on the ground, drawing spirals in the sand.

"Don't worry Vivi-chan, you'll be safe here." Sanji assured the princess who was frowning, but looked to be lost in thought. "Vivi-chan?"

Vivi shot her head up, eyes wide and a sheepish smile on her face. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"What's wrong?"

Vivi sighed. 'She stresses too much ' Mikari thought as she shook her head at the princess. 'She needs to know that everything will be fine. We're here for her, aren't we?'

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking " Vivi finally answered, "As least, while I was looking at the city, everything still seemed to be fine. And though I can't truly be at ease I think it can be saved."

Mikari unconsciously started drawing faces and odd shapes in the empty spots as she repeated Vivi's words. Her ears perked up as Zoro started talking.

"You said you had forces to suppress the rebellion, right?" Vivi nodded in reply. "What's the next step? What do we have to do?"

Mikari frowned, 'What DO we have to do?' She brushed out the centre of her drawings and drew a big question mark.

Zoro continued, "If we can still save them, we have to take action soon."

"Yes that's true, but you only promised to take me as far as Arabasta and-" Vivi was cut off by Nami bonking her forehead with her fist.

"Enough! I can't believe you're still talking like that. We've sailed together all the way here. You think we're just gonna abandon you now?" The navigator said forcibly, verbally pounding it into her head.

Mikari smiled as she brushed out the question mark and drew an even bigger smiley face. 'That's what we're gonna do, stick with Vivi through it all!'

"Don't get all distant on us, Vivi." Usopp said, hands on his hips.

"And I'm pretty interested in this Shichibukai." Zoro added much to Nami's delight. The navigator dangerously narrowed her eyes at him. Mikari's eyes lit up at the mention of the warlord, she had forgotten about that.

"Ahh .!~~"

"That's enough out of you!" Nami sneered then she pointed angrily to the aqua eyed girl, "Look what you've done now! Oi, snap out of it Mikari!"

Nami's order went unheard to the star surrounded girl as she continued to think excitedly about meeting a Shichibukai face-to-face. 'I wonder what he looks like. What powers does he possess? Will I get to witness his 'mass destruction'? No, wait that would be a bad thing but he's also evil so I wonder if '

" If this country is crushed then I won't get my fee for escorting you here. Understood?" Nami was looking at the princess darkly as Mikari looked up at her, now over her thought rant.

"Y-Yes "

" .HAHAHAHA!"

"That's good then!"

" You're going to Hell."

"Ah, thank you Zoro! And I haven't forgotten your debt either."

'Debt? I could pay her back for him! I always have too much money on me anyway ' Mikari thought as she stood up and went to ask. Nami turned to her then with a dead look.

"Don't even think about paying the debt for him. He has to pay it himself for punishment."

Mikari blinked. "Okay. Hey, Nami-chan. Your expression reminded me of my sister for a second there!"

(Somewhere far, far away, a certain someone sneezed.) The whole group, minus Mikari, suddenly had a cold shiver run down their spines. (Luffy had an even worse shiver from where he was )

"Eeeep that was creepy "

"What the hell just happened?"

"I dunno, but I don't want that to happen again!"

"S-Sca-ary-y!"

"Eh? What's wrong guys?"

Mikari shrugged off her nakama's strange actions before they finally got a hold of themselves.

"Okay, now that that odd thing has passed where was I?" Nami tapped her chin in thought before snapping her fingers. "Ah, yes Zoro you owe me 400,000B!"

"What, you raised it!"

"It'll go higher if you don't pay me back! Don't bother asking Mikari-chan cause I won't let her waste her money on you anymore!~"

"What do you mean anymore? And why can't she?"

"Are you really stooping that low, marimo? Taking money off women to pay your dirty debts?"

"Shut it curly brow "

Mikari sighed as a fight started up, sitting back down on the ground and continuing her drawing from before, adding more smileys. 'The boy's fighting never gets old '

Vivi had started talking again to Nami while Usopp and Chopper, who had been silent the whole time, listened in. Mikari made sure to get the most info out of it she could, occasionally stop mid drawing to let the words sink in.

"The Rebels' base is in Yuba Oasis, we have to cross the desert to get there." Vivi explained, the two 'men' had stopped their fight and were now listening intently. "I want to go there first and stop the rebellion. We have to arrange the necessary food and water here, but if Mr.3 is in this city "

'Mr.3? Who's Mr.3! Ah to heck with it ' Mikari blew her fringe back in line and shook the sand out that somehow got in her hair. 'The one thing I hate about deserts how the hell does the sand get to where it goes!'

"Not to worry! Mr.3 doesn't know my face, so I'll get those things organised." Sanji spoke up with a smile, puffing away at his cigarette.

"Ah, Chopper hasn't been seen by him too or Mikari now that I think about it " Nami added on as she nodded at the reindeer then looked over at Mikari.

Said person raised her head in question at hearing her name. "Mhm? I'm here, I'm awake!"

Nami sighed. "Do you want to go with Sanji-kun and Chopper shopping?"

Mikari blinked as she processed the question. The sun looked to be flaring down on her as she flopped forwards. "Hoooooot... I'll stay with yous. Sorry Sanji-kun!" She gave a lopsided smile to the cook.

Sanji suddenly appeared before Mikari, holding her hand delicately. "Not at all my fair maiden, for we wouldn't want your beauty to be burnt away in this heat! Fear not for your darling Prince will return with something to cool my goddess down!~~ FAREWELL~"

With that he took off all lovey dovey with Chopper not far behind, leaving a speechless and confused Mikari in the dust. The others gave the cook a dead stare as his form got lost in the crowds further down the street.

"Now that that's taken care of Just where did that idiot disappear to?" Nami grumbled as she mentioned a certain Straw-hat wearing Captain.

"That, in fact, is a pretty darn good question."

With that question said everyone was left in their own worlds as we waited for the cook and reindeer to return.

* * *

By now Mikari had drawn every simple thing possible that you could draw in sand, taking up most of the area they were occupying. Usopp had joined in half way and took up a small area of his 'master pieces'. Zoro had started kicking sand with his foot due to his boredom, messing up some of the drawings. Mikari would end up going back over them again every time she looked over his way. Zoro either didn't notice this or was doing it on purpose. Okay he was half purposely and half accidentally. Make that purposely meh heh heh.

Mikari just finished her last swirl as Sanji appeared from around the corner, loaded with bags. Vivi had also asked Sanji to buy clothes so that they could all blend in. The cook did do as he was told, just not what you would be expecting for the girls to 'blend in'.

"Ah, this is gorgeous!" Nami awed at the dancing outfits all three of us girls were wearing. (Surely you wouldn't forget those beautiful outfits So you can imagine them for me -.-) All three's colours were different. Nami had darkish blue, light pink and white. Vivi had white, dark purple and a slightly darker pink then Nami's.

Mikari's top was a sky/clear blue, with white swirl type patterns. It was the same around the hips; the rest of the material was sparkling silver. The design was a mixture between Nami's and Vivi's.

To top it all off, all three wore bangles, earrings and necklaces. Nami and Vivi's were gold, Mikari's were silver. (Ep. 93 people Ep. 93 )

Mikari had also put her hair up into a long braid, leaving her fringe out as always. She twirled around on the spot, loving the way the material shifted.

"Comfy and pretty at the same time! Thank you, Sanji-kun!" She smiled brightly at the cook who danced around, heart eyes bulging out at the sight of his *cough* work *cough*.

"Err, Sanji-san these are lovely but I asked you to buy the clothes citizens wear " Vivi told the cook who just swooned even more.

"Dancing girls are citizens, too!~"

"But for walking on the desert "

"Don't worry! If you get tired, I'll carry you~!"

"It's no use talking to him."

Mikari laughed at the cooks actions. Sometimes he can be so amusing, other times well let's not get into that.

The super strength girl suddenly stopped her laughing, her eyes wide. "Wait, we have to walk across a desert? NOOOOOOOO!" She flailed around depressingly.

"Why? Why the desert?" ("Oi, what's wrong with Chopper?")

"Why must you be so hot?" ("It's the perfume. His smell is very sensitive.")

"WHYYYYY? AHHHH! WHYYY MEE?" ("Oh, like this one?" CHH~)

"THE HORROR! THE HEAAAT! IT'S SOOO HOOOOTT!" ("GAAHHH!")

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!" ("Mellorine!~~~")

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!"

"...Okay."

"Finally!"

" Hooooooot "

" I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

"Grumble, grumble "

With everyone dressed to fit in with the crowd and the supplies bought, another speech from Vivi and smiles all the way, the crew were ready to set off on their journey across the scorching hot desert sands.

"Wait, I dunno but something is off "

"Your right "

"Yeah "

"Aren't we missing someone?"

"(DAMMIT) LUFFY (-KUN)!"


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, the one thing keeping everyone from leaving was the goofy grinned, rubber bodied, pit stomached, straw hat wearing captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Where the hell could he have ended up at?

Who would've thought that everyone had to end up looking for him? Mikari didn't mind the least bit for she got to see what a desert town looked like. There was a lot of interesting things. She didn't pay attention when the four nakama she was with spotted a famous pirate walking around the streets, or when they started talking about him as he disappeared into the crowd.

She didn't take note when Usopp, Zoro, Nami and Chopper took cover behind a huge vase to avoid being seen by an unwanted marine and his subordinate.

She didn't think that calling out his name would cause her to be attacked by her own nakama, her mouth covered and body restrained by hands and arms to keep her from yelling as the marine looked around behind him only to turn back around and continue doing whatever like he heard nothing.

She didn't even think to fight back or throw her nakama off of her with her immense strength. In fact she even brushed off the fact that they were freaking out over almost being spotted thanks to her. She just smiled brightly and shrugged her shoulders as they all face palmed at her obliviousness.

She was dragged around everywhere after that, still smiling like an idiot until they came back to their hiding spot. Then it hit her in one go.

"Huh? Weren't we in the middle of town before?"

"YOU DIDN'T REALISE WE WERE MOVING THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Ah! I get it now! We never moved in the first place! Right!"

"…GAH!"

Mikari skipped around the group as they all stood there speechless before Zoro suddenly pushed them all behind the wall.

"Get back! Someone's coming!"

"Huh? Is it Luffy-kun? Where was he anyway?"

"Shh! Marines."

"It's probably just some stupid moron pirate running all over the place."

That 'stupid moron' gave a familiar vibe to everyone. Just then the marines and the pirate went running past.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Halt, Straw Hat!"

…

"IT'S YOU!" Everyone screamed at Luffy as he stopped at hearing his crew yell. Mikari snorted. _'Of course it was him!'_

"Yo, Zoro!"

Everyone froze as Luffy ran over, Mikari now laughing.

"DON'T COME OVER HERE YOU IDIOT!"

"It's the Straw Hat Pirates! Get them! ARRHH!"

"What now?"

"RUUUNNNNN!"

"AHAHAHAHA! Why are you dragging me along?"

"Quit laughing and RUN!"

"YOU'RE MINE STRAW HAT!"

Smoker appeared from out of the marines' crowd, attempting to catch Luffy with his smoke powers. But somebody interfered just in the nick of time.

"KAGEROU!" Flames were fired at the smoke stopping them from reaching their target. At that the Straw Hat's stopped and stared in a mixture of shock and awe.

When the flames dispersed a figure stood in there spot. A young man with the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates tattooed to his back, a bright orange cowboy hat placed on his head. Someone Mikari was close to and extremely close to Luffy.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Why is he helping us?"

"Ace!"

You guessed it! The one and only Portgas D. Ace, or rather Fire Fist Ace.

Mikari's eyes lit up at seeing him. She remembered the first time they met, back in the day of her travelling with her sister. It was funny how him and Luffy were so alike in many ways, but completely different at the same time! He looked so grown up and she wondered if he acted that way. Grown up that is.

"You never change Luffy." Ace smirked at his brother who looked completely flabbergasted. "Mikari too I see." He gave her a nod, she waved in return.

"Ace! It's Ace! You ate a Devil's Fruit!" Luffy said in disbelief. The words sunk into Mikari as she looked over the fire wielder again. _'Fire. Hm… Wait. FIRE!'_

"EHHHHHH? When did you get fire powers!" She gaped at him, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, the Flame-Flame Fruit. A while back now." Ace replied as he chuckled at the two's surprise. You too would be surprised if you found out that not only did your brother/close friend join a world famous pirate crew but also had the ability of fire in the matter of time you hadn't seen him.

It may have only been about 6 years with Luffy, but with Mikari it was around 10 or so. She lost track after 2 due to it being lost in the back of her mind from all the exploring and training she did.

More and more marines were lining up behind Smoker by the second. Not that they would be a problem, it was only Smoker that would be able to take the Straw Hats down due to being a Logia type user.

"Anyway, we can't talk like this! I'll catch up later! You guys run for it!" Ace exclaimed with a smile, seeming to be enjoying himself.

Luffy and Mikari got the message straight away, knowing they could trust Ace. The other Straw Hats hesitated but followed orders.

"Let's go, go, GO!" Mikari laughed as she ran next to Luffy who smiled widely.

"Luffy, Mikari! Who is that?"

"Is he someone you know?"

"Yup, yup! Of course he is!

"Yeah, he's my brother!"

That line left everyone speechless as they processed what their captain just said. Mikari laughed at the group.

"BROTHER!"

As the group continued running, Luffy told his crew a little about his brother. A pirate who set off 3 years before Luffy in search of the One Piece. A question that struck everyone though is why would he be at the Grand Line? Surely he would've been in the New World by now!

Mikari kept glancing back, as did most of her nakama, to watch the two Logia's battle. All you could see was a giant cloud of fire and smoke rising above the buildings.

"Okay, everyone turn LEFT! GO LEFT!" Nami shouted to the group, everyone did so except one person who was running backwards and went right. No, it wasn't Mikari surprisingly for she was still being half dragged along, but this person went unnoticed to the group.

"Err, guys? Guys? Guys and gals?"

"We're running as fast as we can!"

"But guys!"

"Yes, I'll carry you Mikari-chwan!~"

"That's not what I wanted to say… Bleh never mind."

The crew finally made it to Merry, hurriedly putting the supplies away and pulling out the sails and whatever else needed to be done.

"Yosh! Everything's done!

"Ready? Okay!"

"Set sail!"

…

"But…"

"Huh?"

"That idiot…"

"I feel like… we're missing someone."

"LUFFY-KUN ISN'T WITH US! THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU'S BEFORE!"

"WHHAAAT!"

"Looks like we'll have to leave without him."

Nami sighed in frustration, _'When I get my hands on him…!'_

Mikari hopped over and sat on the railing of the side of Merry, keeping an eye out for her Captain, even though the shore was a fair distance away from them now. The other crew members were all exchanging brief words about Luffy being '_really_ reliable' and 'we're always running thanks to him'.

Mikari just sat on her railing, swinging her legs above the sea waters below, thinking what would happen if she were to fall in. The verdict would be rock bottom every fall of course.

"Ah, there he is. I see Luffy!" Nami called from the crow's nest after looking through the binoculars. Mikari squinted her eyes as she looked over on the shores. Sure enough there he was and yes, sure enough here he comes.

Luffy had stretched his hand out, grabbing the railing up near Sanji and flung himself over onto the deck. Not without hitting a cook and reindeer who became prey to his rubber body as he landed.

"Hahaha! Sorry about that Sanji, Chopper!" Luffy laughed as he sat up and got shaken angrily by the cook.

"Don't you know your own strength! I ought to throw you overboard!"

"He's right! Do you know how much trouble you've caused us?" Nami scolded Luffy with a small smile. "Act a little more like a captain."

"Sorry. Oh yeah, Ace!" Luffy frowned before running over to the railing and looking out for his brother. Mikari nearly lost her balance for swinging her legs too hard, flailing her arms around before falling back onto the deck and shooting up onto her feet.

"…Phew! Close one! Ahahahaha!" She wiped the invisible sweat from her brow as she looked up at Luffy.

"Is he really strong?" Chopper asked in that innocent voice of his, his expression curious.

"Yeah, even before he ate that Flame-Flame Fruit. No matter how much we fought, I never beat him even once!" Luffy exclaimed with a smile as he looked down at the reindeer.

Mikari nodded, "Yup, it was fun to watch every time you boy's would fight!" She chuckled as Luffy grinned widely at her.

"You never even won once? Against a normal human?" Nami questioned in shock.

Usopp looked scared at the thought of watching Ace fight, "So, the older brother of a monster turns out to be a SUPER monster."

"But if I fought him now I'd win!" Luffy then roared with laughter as everyone stared at him in doubt.

"And just…" Luffy stopped laughing and fell forward as Ace landed onto Merry's railing, "Who can you beat?"

"Oh Ace! These are the nakama I was telling you about." Luffy grinned at his brother.

Ace looked around at the crew. "Oh, why hello everyone. I trust my little brother has been in your care."

"Yes he has." The crew chorused as they bowed, minus Mikari who just beamed at Ace.

Ace smiled widely, "He has no manners, so he'll probably end up burning your hands a few times…"

"Yes, he has."

"I'll entrust him to you."

Mikari hopped on the spot as she waited for Ace to stop talking with the crew. They were staring at Ace in shock over how polite he was. Just then a fleet of Baroque Works' ships closed in on the Straw Hats ship.

They turned out to only be Billions, meaning they wouldn't be a threat to the group, but Ace insisted he clean them up. The Straw Hats merely sat back and watched as he showed off his skills. There was about 10 or so ships, child's play for Ace.

Speeding along on his fire powered boat, he jumped over them all, his boat diving underneath them before submerging on the other side and landing back on it. He then sent a wave of fire smashing through each and every ships centre, leaving them to burn away and then sink into the deep waters.

"YEEEEAAHHHH! GOOOO ACE-KUN! WOOOO!" Mikari was leaping for joy at experiencing the Fire Logia's powers for the first time. Luffy was cheering as well. The rest of the crew were crapping themselves at how strong he was.

After Ace came back on deck, it was party time! Drinks and Kanpai all the way! For Luffy, Usopp and Chopper of course. Mikari was standing behind Ace, playing with his hat.

"I love your hat! It's an Ace-kun hat!" She grinned happily as she took it off him and played with the cord. Ace didn't mind one bit, letting her do as she pleased.

"So Ace, are you really gonna be our nakama?" Luffy asked as he chomped on leg of meat.

"I'm in pursuit of a man." Ace replied taking a chug of his drink. "He's known as Blackbeard."

Mikari sat crossed legged in front of Ace, his hat on her head and listened intently about this 'Blackbeard'.

"The pirate that sacked the Kingdom of Drum?" Vivi asked.

"He used to be a member of Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. Until he committed the greatest crime you can on a pirate ship. He murdered his nakama and fled the ship…" Ace explained, "As the Commander, I have to find him and finish him off."

"The only reason I came to this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba." Ace finished and took another sip of his drink.

"I don't like this 'Blackbeard'." Mikari punched her hand on the deck as in a 'no one can change my mind' way.

"Then, you're going to the same place we're going." Nami said as she and Vivi grabbed out a map to show Ace. Mikari popped her head in from under Ace's arm to see herself.

"Our ship just crossed onto the Sandora River." Vivi pointed her finger out to the places she said on the map as she spoke. "First, we'll land at Erumalu. Then we'll cross inland through Arabasta to here, Yuba. Yuba is where the Rebel Leader is."

Mikari nodded in confirmation, replaying it in her head. "I get it. So you're headed to Yuba, too." Ace said putting a hand on Mikari's hat covered head.

"So, it looks like you'll be travelling with us for a little while." Nami smiled as she put the map away, her and Vivi grabbing a mug. Mikari and Ace followed suit and stood in a circle with that rest of the crew.

"With Ace around, this'll be cinch!" Usopp laughed, hiding the fact that he didn't want to fight for himself.

Luffy laughed loudly, "Let's make it a fun trip, Ace!"

"Aye!" Everyone chorused and clanked their mugs together.

* * *

The Straw Hats, plus one, had long since anchored. They had stopped earlier before docking so Vivi could send Carue away alone to deliver a message to her father, the King of Arabasta. They met Kung Fu Dugongs who when defeated become the victors disciples, which was Luffy, but they had to be left behind.

And let's not forget, the cowboy hat long returned to its rightful owner.

They had passed through the ruins of the once Green City, Erumalu. Vivi had explained the reason for the drought and wars. Nami explained about the Dance Powder, also known as 'Rain-calling powder', which caused the drought.

Most of that information went in one ear and out the other for Mikari. Her conclusion on the matter:

Dance Powder makes clouds. Clouds make rain. People were happy. Rain clouds made by Dance Powder makes it rain less naturally. It caused droughts. Dance Powder caused wars. People were sad and angry. Ending in the Dance Powder being banned by the big authorities, the World Government.

The heat was unbearable for Mikari, Luffy and Chopper. The others weren't as affected.

"Aaaahh… aaahh… I'm burning…"

"….Hoooooooot…. The sun… Quit mocking me!"

"…I can't take this…"

Luffy was using a stick to lean on as he walked, his tongue hanging out. Chopper was being pulled along on a little raft-sleigh-like thing by Zoro. Mikari was practically dragging herself behind Ace. Usopp would complain every now and again.

Everyone else wasn't complaining, they would only tell the whining ones to shut up periodically and make sure Luffy didn't hog all the water.

The sun had soon set as the group set up camp amongst some large pillars of rocks. As Vivi had told them, the temperatures dropped dramatically making it very cold, much to Mikari's delight.

"Ahhh! I'm saved by the night! Thank you coldness!" She laughed as she skipped around her sleeping nakama and sat next to Ace who was still awake.

"I see you still love the cold. That's one thing that hasn't changed about you." Ace smirked at Mikari as she looked up at the stars.

"What do you mean by that, Ace-kun?" She asked innocently. He just shook his head with a small smile.

"Nothing you should worry about. How did you end up with Luffy, M?"

"I ran into him at a restaurant on the sea that was being attacked by some pirate, Don Krieg I think it was… yeah. All I wanted was a decent meal, if I recall I never did get to eat there in the end…"

Ace chuckled at Mikari's pout. She smiled after he wrapped his arm around her, giving her a squeeze. "You were travelling again, weren't you?"

Mikari nodded, "Yeah, but it ended once I joined Luffy's crew."

"Ah. But, why isn't Rin with you? Aren't you two always together when you travel?" Ace asked with a slight smile before he grew serious at Mikari's reaction.

She had a dull, sad look on her face. "Not this time, no…"

"What happened, Mikari? If it's something I should know, tell me."

Mikari sighed putting her thoughts together before speaking. "It was a day like any other. We had settled on an island for the time being. And like always, she would say she was gonna go out for a while. Remember how I said she usually goes off somewhere for a week to 3 months?" Ace nodded in recognition.

When Mikari lived with her sister, Rin would let her travel with her to islands, staying on them for days, weeks or even months, each time living freely without a care in the world. As usual, Rin would sail off somewhere, leaving Mikari at 'home' and wouldn't return for a period of time. Mikari didn't mind this, for she knew her sister loved to travel whenever possible but Mikari herself had her boundaries, meaning she would need to rest from all the excitement as it were.

Rin gave her specific rules as to 'stay put until I come back' and 'never set foot off of this island until I return.' Mikari did so willingly every time. But this time it was different.

"So I waited patiently for her to come home. I waited a week, a month, 3 months, 6 months and soon 8 months had passed! I was worried something might have happened to her but reassured myself that she would be fine and I knew she would be. But as soon as it hit 1 year, I acted. I went against my sister's order to stay put. I couldn't wait any longer for I knew something wasn't right."

Mikari took a shaky breath as Ace rubbed her back. "What happened next? Are you able to continue?"

Mikari nodded as she continued, "I set off in search of her, leaving everything behind but my money, katana's and the clothes on my back. I visited every island in East Blue, asking around for any signs of Rin. But it was the same answer every time. No. Not even a trace. She hadn't even sent me a note to say she was fine. Nothing."

Ace frowned, "Maybe she was unable to come back for a reason. Did you ever think of that?"

Mikari smiled, "Yes, I did. After about a year of searching, I stopped and thought about all the possibilities as to why I hadn't heard from her or seen her. I remembered she has the worst sense of direction and navigation. She doesn't know where the hell she's going no matter how many times you tell her or point it out for her. So I concluded that she was most likely on the Grand Line, maybe further! Her love for travelling proves her whereabouts too. She always wanted to visit the Grand Line."

Ace gave Mikari a pat on the back, "What were you worrying for? It's Rin we're talking about here! Of course she's gotten lost in the middle of nowhere! So, have you heard anything from her since?"

Mikari shook her head but still smiled. "No. I had to kick myself for this too. Never go looking for Rin, let her look for you! I couldn't believe I forgot that! She's the one with the speed, not me. So it would be much easier and faster for her to come to me. Plus even for a girl with no direction, she sure as hell can find me in an instant, no matter where I am!"

Ace grinned widely, shaking his head. "Yeah, she's good at that. Well, once she knows your location, she will either appear right next to you or send you a note to tell you to stay put."

"Yeah, it shouldn't take her too much longer then. She's probably busy buying a load of presents for me, but lost track of time and had no way of taking them back with her… she's a funny one!"

"Yeah and even scarier… especially when she's mad…" Ace shivered at the memory of being chased around by an angry Rin. Make that cower in sheer terror. "Have you told Luffy about all this?"

Mikari's head drooped in guilt. "Umm… I… err… N-No… I haven't… yet… But I was going to!" She looked up at him with innocent pleading eyes.

"You better tell him soon enough, your nakama too. The sooner the better, M." Ace gave her a small smirk. "You should get some sleep. If there's anything else you need to talk about, let me know."

"_Yawn!_ Okay. Thank you, Ace-kun…" Mikari went to sleep almost instantly as she leaned into Ace's side.

Ace looked down at her gently. "I'll tell your nakama, M. This is something important. I need to tell them something else about you also… you just haven't realised it yet."

* * *

Morning came and yes Mikari got a rather rude awakening. She was happily sleeping next to Ace when Vivi suddenly yelled something about a sandstorm. Thus leading in most of the group being buried in sand.

Mikari was one of the few who were buried. Not the best way to wake up covered head to toe in sand.

She shot up, shaking the sand off of her before looking around in confusion.

"Eh? Where'd all this sand come from?"

"THERE WAS A SANDSTORM STUPID!"

"Oh, right! Damn, I just missed it…"

The group had set off after that, continuing their long hike to Yuba. Mikari and Ace didn't mention anything about their conversation last night, though Ace said he was going to tell them for Mikari's sake. He was going to wait until night when Mikari was asleep. Hopefully she would be the first one out. Or maybe when she was distracted.

Luffy had won a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, in which he said 'The winner gets to carry the entire luggage', he won that game of course. He kept on whining and complaining as to why he had to carry everything, saying he had won. But that was the reason why!

The heat didn't help either.

Usopp looked through his goggle binoculars, "OH! Straight ahead, outcropping sighted!"

"Really! Break time! Yahoo!" Luffy shouted in glee, zooming off ahead and out of sight.

Usopp's eyes popped out of their sockets. "OI! HE'S FAST!"

"…It's too hot to speed after him… boooo to you sun. It's making fun of me… laughing at my misery…" Mikari said as she shook her fist at the sun. "DARN YOU TO HECK!"

She looked over at Ace with puppy eyes, "Pwease carry widdle M?" (_"I'll carry you Mikari-chwan!~~"_)

Ace chuckled and patted her head, "You can make it. It's not too far now." She pouted but nodded nevertheless. (_"Mikari-chwan's so cute when she pouts!~"_)

"Shut it love-cook."

"You wanna go, marimo!"

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!"

"Yes, Nami-san!~"

Mikari tiredly flopped her arms around in front of her as she dragged her feet through the sand. She looked up though at hearing Luffy who was running back to the group.

"EMERGENCY! Chopper, come quick! There are injured birds that can't move!" He shouted as he stopped halfway when Chopper jumped off his raft thing and ran over to him.

"Birds?" Vivi looked down in thought before looking up in horror. "Luffy-san! Wait! I think I know what those birds were!"

At that the group hurriedly walked/ran to the shaded rock area. When they arrived, they were shocked to say the least. All the baggage that Luffy left there was gone. Absolutely everything.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. Warusagi are birds that fool travellers and steal their belongings." Vivi explained guiltily.

"WHAAAAT!" Luffy had his jaw open in shock.

"Birds pretending to be injured?" Usopp questioned, "Those were herons!"

"That's right herons." Vivi replied even more down.

"I was tricked!" Luffy yelled angrily. Sanji grabbed him by the collar and started scolding him. By now they were wrestling each other, arguing 'I'm not dumber than a bird' and 'yes you are', the list goes on.

Zoro was going to break them up but Ace stopped him, telling him to let them finish by themselves. And of course as everyone was resting and the two boys had stopped yelling and shouting, the herons appeared and started teasing them.

"GIVE US BACK OUR STUFF!" Luffy chased after them leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Luffy-san! Don't chase them!" Vivi called out to him, but she went unheard as Luffy got further away.

"Hey! How will you find your way back!" Nami shouted out. She too wasn't heard by Luffy. Mikari stood hunched over mumbling to herself.

"Stupid heat… stupid birds… stupid bob… stupid water… stupid stupids…"

Everyone agreed with Mikari about all she said, maybe not so much bob and stupids.

"He sure is taking his time." Usopp said after a long silence. Zoro sighed before standing up.

"Guess we've got no choice." Sanji stood up also and followed Zoro.

"Sorry, my careless little brother… needs a lot of looking after." Ace said as the two walked away.

The ground suddenly started to shake. Everyone looked over to where Luffy had run to see something coming towards them.

"Another sandstorm?" Usopp questioned as he looked through his goggles, "No… it's not! Luffy!"

"Could it be…?" Vivi murmured as everyone stared, wondering what the hell was chasing Luffy underneath the sand.

"Is he riding a camel?"

"What's that thing chasing him?"

"….It's sooo hoooot…. Gaaaahh!"

"It looks like there's something underneath the sand and Mikari… QUIT IT ALREADY!"

"….Hey it's Luffy-kun! L-U-F-F-Y-K-U-N! LUF-FY-KUN! LU-UFF! LU-UFF!"

"… Gosh she's slow."

"Not as slow as you, marimo."

"WHAT WAS THAT CURLY-BROW?"

While Mikari was jumping around swinging her arms like a maniac, a huge purple lizard-like creature popped out from under the sand. The creature that was, and still is, chasing Luffy.

"AWESOME!~ Can we keep it?"

"W-W-What's THAT!"

"A Great Sandora Lizard! It's the largest variety of all the desert reptiles! It awaits its prey under the cover of the sand! It has razor sharp claws and teeth but it rarely has the chance to use them. The reason is that they are so big, they almost always swallow their prey whole!"

"Whoa Vivi-chan, did you even breathe when you said that?"

Ace and Mikari were probably the only calm ones there, Zoro and Sanji didn't seem to be bothered by it either.

Ace grinned slightly, "He's a genius when it comes to bringing trouble, isn't he?"

Zoro and Sanji got ready to beat up the lizard. "Well, let's forget about the camel for the time being."

"What star was I born under that gives me all this damn trouble!"

"It's not about what star you were born under, Zoro-kun, it's just that you got stuck with Luffy-kun."

Zoro ignored the fine information Mikari gave him and sped off after the lizard with Sanji.

"Gomu Gomu NO!"

"Tatsu-"

"Epalule-"

"Muchi!"

"Maki!"

"Shoot!"

The bystanders we're shocked speechless at how easily defeated the giant lizard was. Ace sat on the sandy ground smirking while Mikari was sulking about how they killed her pet lizard and she hates the heat.

Another lizard suddenly emerged from the sand behind the group.

"ANOTHER ONE!"

"I forgot to tell you that Sandora Lizards always hunt in pairs!"

"Tell us sooner…"

"YAY!~ He can replace Charlie! I now dub you Charlie Jr.!"

The lizard was right next to Ace as he stared at it like it was a harmless leaf. Why leaf? Because the author just can.

"Huh? What a pain in the ass." With that Ace stood up grinning as he tipped his hat slightly. "Do you want me to play with you? Alright, alright. No choice then."

He then leaped up and purposely got chomped by the lizard. Being a fire logia user, he turned himself into flames, thus completely charring the poor lizard. Not without a light show first though.

"NOOOOO! NOT CHARLIE JR. AS WELL! THE HORROR! Oh well, saves me paying for his food supplies~"

Everyone sweat dropped before helping themselves to some fried lizard. Sanji cooked the one they KO'd first, of course, by using the rocks heated by the sun like frying pans.

"So, what's with the camel?" Zoro asked his captain who was stuffing his face with meat.

"Dunno. When I was chasing the birds, I found it about to be eaten by some Mystery Plants." Luffy replied through his mouthful of meat.

"It doesn't look like a wild camel." Nami said as she looked at it in question.

Vivi nodded, "Yes, he has a saddle strapped on his back…"

Chopper walked up to the camel and started talking with it; they both seemed to know each other.

Mikari thanked Sanji hastily as he handed her a piece of meat which she greedily ate in 3 seconds. No more, no less.

The camel had received a beating when Chopper translated that he only lets women ride on his back. The boys beat him up a second time for the sake of it. Nami had then happily hopped on his back.

"Now what should I name you?"

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

"Moron."

"Call it Mr Camel!"

"Well then, 'Eyelashes' it is."

"Hey… that was the weirdest choice of all. And is 'Mr Camel' the best you could come up with?"

"Ummm…. YUP!"

"… Tch, stupid."

"What did you just call Mikari-chwan!"

"My mistake, you're the stupid one, love-cook."

"MARIMO!"

As Sanji and Zoro continued their 'Bromance Battle', Nami rode over to Vivi and let her on, then came over to Mikari.

"Up you get."

"Yahoo! Camel ride! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW, SUN? HUH? HUH?"

"Forward, Eyelashes!"

"WAIT A SECOND!"

"Hurry it up! Or you'll get left behind in the desert!"

"HOLD IT!"

* * *

**END.**

**Thank you those who bothered reading/re-reading this crappiness to the very end of its... time.**

**Hopefully you'll be able to say that the complete re-write of this actually turned out better.**

**This 'Original' will never be finished, fixed maybe, but not finished. Though I won't put it as complete.**

_(From first posting) __Total:_

_Reviews - 22_

_Favs - 14_

_Alerts - 21_


End file.
